The Animagus
by KellaOrion
Summary: The Golden Trio set off their 6th year to attempt the impossible. Become animagi in less than a year. Trials and tribulations make this journey a bumpy one. But why can't Hermione meditate properly? Loosely cannon, eventual plot change obviously .
1. Meditate

Disclaimer for this ENTIRE story: I do not own Harry Potter. I'd be a lucky and rich woman if I did. The characters are property of J. K. Rowling. :D

Just FYI this will follow 6th year events roughly, it's not going to be super OC ('cause I HATE that) but it will deviate from certain characters dying and such. This is a Snermione shipper, just to warn you. I'll break it in easy, and that is why the M rating is for later.

_**The Animagus**_

Chapter One: All for One and One for All

The group sat in front of the Gryffindor fire, cross-legged and intent on the conversation. It was getting intense because the fire seemed to glint off of Harry's eyes, and Ron kept gesticulating grandly, as if he were a windmill and could create his own form of energy. Hermione, however, was not impressed where this conversation was headed, and her crossed arms and slight frown were giving her true thoughts to the matter away.

"Harry, even if you did know the spell, and could properly duplicate it, it's not like it would make you an animagus. You said it yourself it only shows you your form. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with this?"

"Mione, come on! It's all about the pursuit of knowledge. We _need_ this. Especially right now. If we could manage our forms, that would help us with Voldemort. We need all the help we can get, you know."

His turbulent green eyes looked off into the distance; he'd been getting more introverted since he started his private lessons with Dumbledore earlier that month. Although he wouldn't come out and say it, both Ron, the juvenile prat that he was, and she both understood that it wasn't likely they were talking about the Chudley Cannons winning the season this year. Whatever he wanted to say to them would be revealed on its own time, otherwise, they would gladly wait and support him.

Hermione huffed and looked at the fire once more, weighing out the pros and cons. On one hand, it would be good for them to jump start the transformation process. If half the battle was to find the form, at least from what her research told her, then it could only be a boon to employ it. The faster they all got their forms, the safer they would be from attack. Making another mental note to check up on the old DA members, Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully.

The revelation of the form itself would help the boys to anticipate what they would become, and allow them to half sort of a satisfaction, give them a taste of what they want. A rueful smile later, she also realized this taste would probably make them very impatient and the banes of her existence. Ron and Harry knew full well that the contemplative gaze their frizzy-haired honorary sister held was a "quiet time" face. This meant that unless they both wanted to get hexed, they would remain quiet while she came to an important conclusion.

Hermione continued to raise points and counterpoints, listing them neatly in her mind so that she could decide the best course of action. After another few moments, and a dejected sigh, she looked at the two expectant teens. "If you annoy me with your impat-" was never finished from the attack hug she received. A shove to let her breathe and a laugh later she allowed the two boys to fawn over her with compliments and accolades.

"If you're quite done, let me see the book. I'll probably need to cross reference the book to check its validity, as well as do any preparations I might need beforehand. I want to make sure I'm doing the correct movements." A dusty, cracked, old tome was thrust in her hands jarringly. The look of censure that paused her perusal of the cramped writing on the yellowed page was followed by a sheepish green-eyed glance.

"The Beluaeporis spell was first heard of in the late 1650s from the witch Cathera. Although she helped the muggle world greatly advance during the Renaissance, much of her works goes uncredited because of her muggleborn status."

Hermione growled menacingly but continued, "Since her death, she was credited with no less than 23 unique spells, Beluae being her most famous. The spell itself is not difficult, but both the caster, as well as the initiate must properly prepare for the spell. If the meditation exercises are not properly performed beforehand, the link between beast and man can cause insanity or even sudden death from the shock of the mental strain.

Although not a true Animagus transformation, it is the first time the beast, or beluae, and the man, the corpis, are joined. Since normal animagus training takes years, the constant contact of the two wears a callus into the link, so when the first mental transformation does occur, it is not such a shock to the system."

Hermione looked up to the boys "Basically, we have to meditate, or we'll go insane."

Ron, ever captain obvious interjected, "So wait, we still have to meditate?" Harry jostled him in response.

"Come on you pillock. You know anything worth waiting for is worth it. Besides, we'll still have to meditate after the spell is performed to attain the complete mental and physical transformation anyway." Hermione looked at Harry appreciatively and considered their options.

"The book recommends three weeks at the minimum guided meditation. They have them here." She muttered a quick _eminetus _and the images were projected against the common room wall. The trio stared quietly as the archaic scrawls demonstrated proper positioning as well as techniques to maximize the time used. Idly wondering if drawing a cleansing circle would help to enhance the effect, she stopped the screen and turned back to the boys.

"You two have to be absolutely certain about this. There is no turning back. The book says that once you make this link, the bond will have to be completed. You can't just decide you don't want to be an animagus after this." Harry nodded solemnly, while Ron was a bit more eager in his response.

"Wonder if our patronus is like our forms." Hermione shrugged and peered at the yellowing pages once again. She explained as she set her quill to copy three sets of the book pages, "It can and it can't. From what I've researched, the form chooses you, not the other way around."

"Guess that means no acromantula for you Ron." Harry grinned at his best friend and earned a cuff to the back of the head for his quick wit.

Seeing as how the time was flying by, and she had rounds in a bit with Cormac she bid the boys adieu and set off to her room. They were only a hallway away, set apart if students needed private assistance, but close in an emergency. She smiled at the chambermaid Anastasia as she guarded her room.

"Rounds tonight Hermione? Or is that your cover for scampering off with Cormac again?" The maid winked and laughed, while Hermione smirked.

"We'll see your bonny lad gets his head out of his arse eventually." The prefect sobered momentarily thinking about how hopeless Ron can be sometimes. "That we shall see my dear Ana."

"Password please, m'dear?"

"Bollocks" The portrait swung open jauntily and the laughter from the maid echoed down the hall.

Her rooms were a subdued Gryffindor scheme. Dark polished mahogany featured in the room with a pleasing burnt umber tone. Her sitting room had a simple desk with books piled high but orderly to one side with paper sorters stacked haphazardly with completed and new assignments. The sitting area had a low table and thick rub complete with a small friendly fire. The bathroom led to the right, and her bed to the left. There was a small cupboard area near the fireplace that allowed her to keep tea fixings and some snacks if her guests wanted (or raided more like in Ron's case).

Her pride and joy, however, was her bedroom. The nerdy oasis is what Hermione looked forward to every day to come back and relax in. The sleigh bed was clearly the crowning glory, with intricately carved unicorns, centaurs and other magical forest creatures frolicking along it. They would occasionally travel, and Hermione could swear she could hear the whinnies of the horses if she listened hard enough. The room had a breathtaking view of the grounds and the forbidden forest, which loomed on the horizon. She'd taken to leaving the window open so she could hear the strange, but comforting woodland creatures in the night. Her small vanity was welcome, as well as her armoire. Since Crooks' litter box was stationed in the bathroom, it left her plenty of room for her packed bookshelf and commandeered chair that she took from the Room of Requirement.

Hermione set to work. Taking her copy and looking at the outlines she pinched some sea salt from her potions kits and laid her circle. After an hour, she woke up sweaty and lightheaded, not realizing that she was meditating so hard she had been lulled to sleep. Deciding that was the best course of action, she promptly went to bed.

Hermione was increasingly worried about Harry, especially since he started occulmency lessosn with Snape. Both teacher and student always looked drained, and she too was pulling late nights looking for more information about Horcruxes.

She was, however, starting to become aggravated. The meditation sessions were not getting any better. She was stressed, not because of schoolwork, or the looming threat of Voldemort, but by the sheer fact that Harry and Ron were making leaps and bounds in their meditations and overall readiness to cast the spell.

They took this quest very seriously, and regardless of the cramped schedules were meeting every other night in the Room of Requirement for meditation. The more someone meditated correctly, the book claimed that one would be introduced to your animagus' habitat or every day world.

The day she got worried was when Harry awoke and was drenched. About an hour in to the session, Ron had relaxed so much that he dropped his wand. This in turn startled Harry awake, but to his astonishment, Harry awoke to find himself drenched with a fishy taste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of no matter how many breath freshening charms he tried. Ron, ever the jealous one, had been remarkably good natured about Harry's better success especially when Ron complained about the sensation of hair in his through several days later.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not amused.

_Brightest witch of our time my arse_ she cursed to herself. She only felt hot and dizzy after her meditation, and nothing she did anything to relieve that sensation upon ending. Escaping to her relatively new haunt in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione relaxed as the wind gently tousled her hair. Looking out towards the forest she resolved that she had researched all she could about the spell itself, but no one ever mentioned those sensations. As the three week mark was swiftly coming to a close, she resolved that her Friday would be cleared to accomplish just that: she would know her animagus habitat by Saturday morning, even if it killed her.

Friday was a blur, and after excusing herself early with a significant glance to the boys, she left back to her dorms. Taking a relaxing bath and sitting in front of the fire cross-legged, she decided to implement the drift technique described in the book. Thinking about the astronomy tower again, she snorted when she wondered if this was a subtle hint from her mind to get bent. _If my animagus is Trwaleny, I'll just jump off the Tower as the spell is being cast, less misery that way_.

She scrunched her eyebrows as it happened like it did every time she tried to meditate. The heat would come from her chest, and slowly radiate outwards until it was sweltering. It felt like that time she was conned into going to a tanning booth by her cousin Steph, and the baking feeling was quite similar to the one she feels now. Her skin got so itchy, she couldn't take it anymore and broke her concentration to scratch at it miserably.

_What the hell am I going to tell the boys?_

Yay or nay ? :D Please review!


	2. Gearing Up

_**The Animagus**_

Chapter 2: Gearing Up

The time of preparation was on hand, the Beluaeporis ritual page was opened as Hermione diligently practiced the wand movements. _Squish flick circle squish. Wait, was that it? _

Hermione double-checked the old tome. She huffed in annoyance as she waited for the boys to arrive. The boys had their first quidditch game soon, and even though it was nearing November they were driving her out of her mind. She had NEWTS to study for, after all. There wasn't much time and they didn't realize they had to review EVERYTHING from all their years here.

The Room of Requirement did outdo itself though. The lightened high-vault ceiling looked resplendent with the dark wood gleaming off the polished marble floor. Hermione smiled ruefully as she always had a secret flair for the dramatic, and it seemed the sentient castle picked up and appreciated it. The roaring fireplace easily overpowered her diminutive stature, and as she put her hands upon the mantle, realized that this would be a perfect place to curl up to read a book with someone.

She huffed in annoyance when a bout of self-pity splashed within her. _Really, to think that I would be bothered with such pedantic woes. I'm a witch, for Merlin's sake. Not an insipid child who can only think from one Witch Weekly to the next. _She tried to pride herself on being mature, and even self-actualization.

Her mother always stressed to know herself, and to explore why and what she was thinking. A fond memory sprung up of her mother's tell-tale shake of the head because of some American trashy reality show. "See that Hermione? They need a good dose of self-esteem and self-respect. They need to discover what talents that lie within them and how to use them to the best of their ability." Rolling her eyes in an indulgent smile, Hermione thought about what talents she might have.

Definitely a bookworm. That was both a good and bad thing, though. Good for solving complex mysteries that Voldemort tries to kill Harry with, but bad for social skills. She tended to think she was competent with her peers, especially when it came to getting respect. Punching that ponce Draco in the face was well worth it, for her reputation, and for her anger. She was respectable looking, the frizzy hair tamed a bit from extended-release conditioner and the French braiding spell that she learnt from a dusty old housekeeping book.

_Not that I'll ever need it at the rate I'm going._ Hermione frowned again, and desperately sought the tower. She had even taken to climbing the back stairwell to get outside to the roof access, while not expressly forbidden, probably would land her in heaps of trouble and lectures if found out. Sensing her need to escape, the room of requirement morphed a solid oak wall into a balcony, and although small, put her arms on the rails and watched the Ravenclaw quidditch practice with interest. Contrary to popular belief, she did like the sport. She just thought that an occasional game should be played, without the crazed quidditch-hungry fans that seemed to pop out of the woodwork no matter where in the world you went.

She sighed as she wondered what Cormac was doing. He's kind of a lost cause, but it's better than nothing. _Maybe I should invite him to the Slug club party for Christmas? _She felt undecided about the whole predicament. It's not like she was madly in love with him, Ana suggested it as a way of moving on from He-Who-Shall-Remain-Pigheaded. Hermione didn't really want to play headgames, but she definitely wasn't feeling any sort of sizzle with Cormac either.

She shrugged to herself, figuring that some meaningful relationships might take a while. _But am I just supposed to settle like this?_ I mean, on the one hand, Cormac McLaggen is a perfectly nice bloke when he wants to be. A little poncy sometimes, but that's okay, I don't mind that at all. On the other hand, I have Ron, who aggravates me to no end, but at least there's a spark there. He gets under my skin. Not sure if that's a good match either.

_Sod it all, it's not supposed to be this tough!_ You'd think that out of all the wizarding british I'd be able to find someone that I can at least have a constant, trusting relationship with. It's always the good ones are taken. Hermione smiled as she thought of Harry and Ginny. She loved him like a brother, no doubt, but it was still irking that her little brother is ideal "prince in shining armor." She grinned to herself, concluding that once he got older, Harry would cut quite the dashing figure in armor.

Getting one last big breath of fresh air, she turned back to the room and realized the time. She had spent an hour of introspection, wasting valuable practicing time and almost didn't have enough time for a final meditation.

Mentally scolding herself she hurried with the final preparations. She did find that the salt circle helped to clear her mind, so that was definitely going up. As she was sprinkling, she added some strengthening and safety runes while she was at it. _Can't hurt, right? Maybe then I'll finally figure out what the hell I'm supposed to be. _She scowled briefly, but then her brow smoothed once again to concentrate on the task at hand.

After the salt circle and purification rite, she gently guided the tome with the pedestal near the circle. The open area had ample room with chairs and food waiting for the boys after they got done from their earlier practice and team meeting.

_At least they have enough common sense to shower. _She laughed to herself. Maybe there is hope after all. She did hope they took her up on the loose and light clothing rule. She figured it would be the most comfortable thing to wear, especially since the recovery process could take upwards of two hours after the spell had been cast. She chewed her lip worriedly, hoping that everything will go okay.

She finished the preparations and looked for a suitable place for a last ditch meditation exercise. She settled on a squishy but comfortable settee and closed her eyes to relax. Thirty minutes later she was awoken by the sound of a door bell from the main door. She instilled that there be a notification / identification contact to make sure she didn't accidentally open the door up for the wrong people. _Constant Vigilance._ Peeping through the eyehole, she saw Harry wave and Ron try to look into it to see if he could see her back. She laughed and shook her head, and allowed them in.

They stepped in and Harry whistled appreciatively while bussing her on the cheek as he walked in. They were both dressed casually, Ron in loose fitting trousers and Harry in his favorite worn out jeans. "Excellent. You wankers decided to finally listen to me." Ron messed up her hair in response getting a hex to the arse in retaliation.

"Ow! Dammit 'Mione! Watch out for my bits!"

"Not like you're going to use them anyway."

"Oooh! BBurrnnnn!" Harry laughed and high-fived Hermione while Ron flipped them off near the fire. Munching on the heap of sandwhiches and pastries that Dobby brought up for them, they idly chatted bout the quidditch practice and the meeting that took "entirely too long because everyone was bellyaching" in Harry's opinion. Ron muttered his agreement, and reached for his third biscuit. Hermione decided to eat lightly, just in case the dizzy sensation was worse, which would lead to her dinner on the floor if she was not careful. After stalling as much as possible, the set down to work.

Even Harry, who seemed to be gaining a certain amount in confidence was shaking his leg as he was prone to do when nervous. She quietly asked them both,

"Are you sure you are ready and willing to do this? Because there is no option B after. You will have to meditate until you complete the total transformation."

Ron looked troubled for a minute, but his expression cleared and nodded affirmatively. Harry did the same, but with less hesitation.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" he asked in reply. She smiled and nodded, no longer afraid of what was to come. _As ready as I'll ever be at this rate._

Harry and Ron rock-paper-scissored to see who went first as Hermione would have to cast the spell on herself last. Ron's victory jump and dance lasted until he got to the salt circle where he carefully stepped over the lines and continue it in the middle. Harry rolled his eyes and the witch laughed at her friends antics. It had, however, lightened the serious mood and helped her to calmly recollect herself for the spell.

Harry, as her co-caster stood by her side. He would be casting a ward, just in case something were to go wrong, or in case she needed him to take over for the spell. The dusty tome behind them, she soberly inquired, "Ronald Weasley, are you prepared to take on the responsibility of the way of the animagus?"

"I am."

"To protect your animal brethren, attacks be it from muggle and magik alike?"

"I will."

"Do you solemly swear to complete your training and achieve both mental and bodily transformation?"

"I do."

"So mote it be."

With that, in a clear and commanding voice, said, "Beluaeporis." The change was instantaneous. Ron, who was standing for the ceremonial session, dropped to his knees in what was like anguish. Hermoine had to physically rein Harry back, because they both knew interrupting this vital stage could be tantamount to killing Ron. She didn't like it anymore than Harry did, and only ceased her worry after a few moments when Ron's head snapped up and looked at them with a tilt on all fours.

He tilted his head further, then let out a startled, but high pitched bark. Hermione let out the breath she was holding, and smiled. When Ron made no intention of getting up, and clearly was intent on sniffing at the floor, she started to laugh. The spell itself lasted no more than five minutes, but it was well documented in the book that they would look foolish as they encountered their animagus animal mind for the first time. As he craftily pranced about the circle, Harry was nearly crying in laughter beside her. He was currently using the podium the book was on for support, mirth laden tears dripping down his face. The time was up and Ron's scampering ceased, but his face remained jubilant.

"That will be bloody useful! I can get about virtually anywhere as a fox!" Harry dried his eyes and looped an arm around Ron's shoulders. "Bloody brilliant mate! I knew you had it in you!" Ron's grin lit the room up and Hermione laughed again. She gently reminded Harry it was his turn after a few minutes of grilling Ron on his newfound senses.

Harry, less nervous that his friend went through the same change, took his spot for the presentation. His reaction was more smooth, instead of dropping to his feet, he merely sunk to the floor in a grace Hermione was not used to seeing in him. She did however, grin when she heard the low rumble of a growl that emitted from the watchful green orbs. He proceeded to prowl the inside of his wards, occasionally allowing the two humans outside that he was not pleased to be penned up so.

Ron smirked and barked at the obviously feline reaction from Harry, earning a loud hiss that startled him. She couldn't hold in her laughter, and Harry resumed his crouched stance when he came to himself. "Brilliant! Not as inconspicuous as Ron, but a panther will do. He grinned toothily."

Ron beamed at him "We're so leaving you with Malfoy in the changing rooms alone. He'll shit his pants from terror." Both boys started plotting gleefully at the demise of a certain priggish ponce of slytherin.

She poked them both in the side and said. "Excuse me boys, but I would like to see for myself what I shall become."

Sheepishly they brought her into the circle, and held their wands aloft for the wards. Hermione performed the spell on herself, with perfect diction and harmony.

She crumpled to the floor, as her body heated up. She felt like a supernova, exploding from the inside. A terrible, single, ground-shattering roar escaped her, and she knew darkness.


	3. Consequences

_**The Animagus **_

_**Chapter 3: Consequences**_

She woke to a splitting headache and starch crisped sheets. Hermione always wondered if there was a particular reason the Hospital Ward's sheets were always so stiff, or was it to add to the uncomfortable feeling to hasten students back to everyday life.

She was alert, but had not opened her eyes, in order to glean what she could from the situation. All she could hear was her own even breathing, and it was dark out at least. She contemplated a tempus, but her head roiled in response to doing anything other than breathing and getting some more rest.

It felt like she had run a triathalon, and her magical core even seemed depleted. She couldn't help but feel discouraged. _Maybe I didn't meditate enough. I knew I shouldn't have done it. The boys were clearly leaps and bounds ahead of her, and she shouldn't have tried to jump start her path. _

At any rate, there's no way I can sneak back to my rooms. She would stay put until she figured out what exactly went wrong. With that decided, she allowed herself to drift off.

Hermione woke to arguing over her bed. Not on the side, but literally over her bed. Never one to startle awake, she decided to listen to glean anything she could off of the people involved.

Ron, and Professor Snape. Lovely. She resisted the urge to sigh loudly, because that would be a dead giveaway. "Look, Mr. Weasely, whatever stupid stunt you decided to play almost killed Miss Granger. I do not have the time, or the patience to be babysitting sixth year students who are in a position of authority and should frankly know better than to cast spells they aren't familiar with."

Hermione imagined Ron turning a mottled shade of purple at the insults thrown at him. "Do not hesitate to think I will not bring this up to both your Head of house, and the Headmaster, as I think they would benefit from removing those who cannot properly act with caution and poise as prefects."

Hermione's stomach plummeted. _Shit! When did this happen! There was no need for them to come to the hospital wing!_

Ron's angry half-strangled scream was cut short by Harry's interruption. "I understand Professor. I was actually on my way to explain to the Headmaster what happened, since I know that Hermione is safe now." Her mind raced, but was nevertheless pleased with how mature Harry was taking this. Maybe all her nagging was paying off. She fought hard to keep the smile off her face.

A sniff of disdain brought her back to the conversation. "Very well. I have business to attend. Miss Granger is resting for the moment, so you should let her do that. I will be giving a formal report after the day is out to the Headmaster. You shall hope that when we are done, the most lenient thing we will have you is to accompany Filch for the rest of the semester." Another strangled groan from Ron, and then all was met with silence for about five minutes.

"Mate, I'm knackered. It's lunch time, I'll go grab us some food. A sandwich and crisps good?" "Yeah Ron. Sounds wonderful. And a treacle tart too." The door shut, and Hermione allowed herself a smile. "You and your damn treacle tarts."

Her eyes opened, and Harry's face loomed into view. "'Mione! Damnit don't scare us like that!" She struggled to sit up, but Harry held her down lightly. "You've got to rest and take it easy, love." She felt like a newborn kitten anyway. Gently testing her magic, she noticed it was depleted, but not low by any means.

"So what happened? I can't remember anything else except being hot." Harry grimaced and proceeded to explain. "For once all the preparation did us no good. The wards were so stable in fact that we couldn't help you at all. We just saw you collapse, and shake like you were in a seizure. We tried everything but the wards held.

You growled, roared more like. It was ear-splitting by the way. Snape was a few corridors over and heard you. He got access to the room, and managed to disassemble the shield in a few moments. He grumbled about you too. You should be proud it took him so long. Anyway, we've been camping out since and waiting for you to wake up. It's Saturday at about noonish. I'm going to go talk to the Headmaster a bit later, since he was gone yesterday."

Hermione nodded approvingly. "I woke up when Ron and Professor Snape were arguing. I'm glad you handled that well Harry. Seems like my little boy is finally growing up." She fake sniffed, and Harry stuck out his tongue at her. "Well I've got to be the responsible one if you're unconscious you know." Pomfrey bustled in, noticing that her patient was awake and alert.

"Miss Granger! You off all students! You gave us quite a scare!" She admonished but patted the teen's shoulder comfortingly. She proceeded to scan her patient, and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You had these two dolts in quite a tizzy, coming in behind you with Professor Snape." Hermione smirked and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry for putting you out Madame Pomfrey. I do hope they all managed to get here without killing eachother." The matron looked at her and laughed merrily. "Just that I suspect. There's no telling what would have happened in a few minutes."

Harry grumbled good naturedly, and Pomfrey gave her diagnosis. "Just a day in the infirmary to rest, then back to your rooms with you. I still am amazed that you would do something that foolish child. You have the most brains out of the lot." Hermione had the good nature to look abashed, and apologized again for causing any trouble. Poppy smiled and tweaked the girl's cheek. "Don't worry, lass. You'll be right as rain in a few."

Hermione and Harry nodded as the curtain swished shut again. "So what do you think it means, Hermione?"

"What does what mean?"

"Well, the fact that you got really hot and then roared. What do you think your animagus is?"

Hermione laughed and looked at him startingly. "You know, I didn't really think of it yet. Seeing as I didn't get to see anything, or even how it relates to my form. I'm not even sure of where to go with it."

Harry grinned and speculated. "A do-do bird? That would be fitting."

He got a pillow to the face for his efforts. Ron returned shortly after and they dined merrily. They all agreed, upon Hermione's release later that evening, it was time to talk to the Headmaster.

They all dreaded it, as they lingered far too long in the infirmary, and were eventually kicked out by Pomfrey's ushering.

They found the Headmaster gazing out his window, stroking the mottled lump that was Fawkes. Although looking quite pitiful in his molting, the bird crooned and chirped merrily when the three entered.

Solemnly gazing at the intrepid students, he remained silent for a moment to ensure that all parties involved were significantly guilt ridden. _How does he do that? _Hermione mused _I need to bottle it and release it when those two need to stop being so pig-headed. One glance and a subtle sigh is all that it takes for students and most people at large to become guilty puddles of distress in front of the Headmaster._

His steadfast gaze landed on Hermione, who had her head down and was staring at her feet, as she felt about as tall as a doxie. "Hermione, you do realize that was very advanced magic, correct?"

She nodded helplessly, eyes still trained on the floor, wishing something would swallow her.

"You do realize the amount of danger you placed yourselves in with this spell?" All three nodded glumly, all obviously avoiding the old wizard's eyes.

"Many wizards, let alone students, have been seriously injured or even killed by spells they did not research properly" Hermiones head shot up in defiance "Or understood the true gravity of what they were doing." Realizing Dumbledore had a good point, Hermione once again dropped her head in defeat.

"I want you to accompany Severus to the Spell Ward at Saint Mungo's Hospital, so that you can understand the full brevity of the risks you were taking. You will have a month's detention with him as well, as well as costing your house 75 points per student." Ron gurgled, as if he wasn't sure if he was gasping in anger or sadness at the loss of points. Harry's eyes dimmed, as he too looked extremely sad. Hermione felt the guilt whorl within her like a vortex. _I should have never asked them to complete the spell. It was reckless, and I should have thought about it again. I got myself hurt, and for what? Nothing! I don't even have a form. Maybe I'm defective._

"However, seventy five points will be awarded to all three, 25 for advanced spell work to Hermione, 25 for excellent assistance Harry, and 25 for Ron, who reacted quickly and administered chocolate to Hermione at the time of magic depletion."

All perked up a bit after that, although the toll was still heavy. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Now can you three tell an old wizard what your prospective forms are?" Ron smiled and animatedly told the Headmaster about his newfound love for foxes, and went into detail about the change. Hermione decided that this was a good observational opportunity, and fished her small quick quotes notebook out and jotted down some pertinent notes. Harry too explained the feeling of "sleekness" as he described his panther abilities. She listened attentively, even still trying to squash the telltale sign of envy floating in her stomach.

Of course, it was her turn. Dumbledore looked at her kindly, knowing that it was hard for her to see her friends succeed when they all put so much time and effort into the planning. This in turn, made her feel worse because she didn't want pity, _Merlin's Balls! Don't pity me! Leave me alone so I can meditate more and try again._ Now thoroughly vexed, she just quietly explained what had happened. Dumbledore paused for a moment after hearing her story, no doubt thinking of the right words to say. _I'm such a flippin' failure! UGH!_ Hermione didn't want to hear pity, she just wanted to succeed.

He nodded, as if sensing Hermione's inner turmoil. "I trust, Hermione you realize you cannot stop meditation, regardless of whether or not you have come to know your animagus form. Since it did make itself aware to you, albeit only partially, it is your obligation to your spirit animal and yourself to continue with the training and meditation."

She pursed her lips together, realizing he was right. Even if she didn't get the whole form, maybe the next time she tried the spell she would succeed. She'd just have to be a lot more careful when she did, and sneaky about it. _I'm sure the boys will help again. I'll wrangle them into it. I never do anything out of the rules._

The group trekked back to the Tower, talked awhile, but when Hermione made more yawns then words, the boys ushered her to out of the portrait to her prefect bed with hugs and gentle kisses on her wild mane of hair.

Going through her nightly routine, she grabbed what she needed from her shower kit to brush her teeth. Exhausted as she was, she couldn't be bothered to turn the lights on. Looking down at her toothbrush and toothpaste, she pondered the significance of magic versus muggle dentistry. She bought the anti-cavity whitening toothbrushes for both parents, as although she knew they were open but hesitant, both took quite a liking to their new gadgets. Hermione chuckled as she remembered their amused expressions on Christmas Day last year. She was the one that usually got a new toothbrush, oranges, and floss in her stocking.

In the dark, she hummed as she inspected a tarnished spot on the mirror of the sink, leaning to inspect it further, she realized it was just some purple colored gel that someone must have slathered on a little too enthusiastically. Grinning as she wandered away, gently scrubbing her teeth, she saw the graffiti that was always written on the stalls. It amused her that instead of trying to automatically fix it, Hogwarts at least waited until the school year was over, allowing the slate to be wiped clean, as it were.

She read a few of the dirty lymerics that she knew the youngest Weasley was responsible for and laughed. _Absolutely fearless that one. It must come from having to deal with a big group of protective brothers. _She paused and turned to look at her reflection, carefully inspecting her eyebrows and face for any blemishes before spitting and rising.

Then it hit her. _How the bloody hell can I be reading? It's pitch dark in here! _Hermiones eyes widened in the darkness, torso leaned over the sink as paused when the conclusion hit her. Peering closely at her eyes, she noticed that the pupil almost completely obscured her iris, which was a microscopic film over the vastness of her eyes. _Very interesting indeed._

(a/n) hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update. Should get back to a normal schedule now. :D


	4. Very Interesting Indeed

_**The Animagus**_

_**Chapter 4: Very Interesting Indeed**_

Hermione decided to keep her vision anomalies to herself. Since she had no idea what her form was, she figured it would be much easier to jot down anything new and cross reference it with any of the numerous old tomes of animals at the library.

Harry seemed to become markedly more graceful, not only in Quidditch but amazingly enough, Potions. She suppressed a smile as she watched Professor Snape thin-lipped with distaste accept her best friend's perfect potion. He was very pleased, but was earnest enough when it came to doing well. He didn't brag about it when he did well, and he definitely didn't have a complex like her if she got anything less than an O.

She shivered at the thought of her grades slipping but was determined to be happy for her friend. And if that wasn't enough, even Ron's grades were increasing. The foxes inquisitive and calculating demeanor proved a good influence on Ron's studies especially in Potions and Arithmancy. He was getting tutored by Hermione for a bit, and decided to join one of the lower year classes to increase his knowledge in that area. It surprised her to not think of encouraging him in this field, since he was so good a logic he was clearly a natural in the subject. She enjoyed her friends' successes, and especially since he was being rather subdued and a lot more pressured from the talks with Dumbledore this year.

She stretched from her bed and smiled at Crookshanks just demanding to have his soft belly petted. It was a tradition that she did each morning upon discovering the cat enjoyed it, ending with tickling his feet and watching him huff off. She was then absolved of her sins by feeding him, but as any sneazle owner would know, affection lasts only as long as you feed them.

Scratching her own bushy hair, she made it the sink to inspect her eyes properly and got a bit of a shock. Her eyes, although brown, were lovely in her father's opinion. There was something a little different now. Her irises had a thin golden rim around them, with gold flecks speckled throughout. It made her eyes now the most striking part of her visage, aside from her heart shaped face and clear complexion.

She panicked slightly and had no idea what to do. She could cast a glamour, but everyone who can sense them will wonder why she was doing that and get inquisitive. She thought furiously for a moment, and smoothed her furrowed brow. She conjured to small clear objects, as well as making them as comfortable as possible, anti-bacterial, non-stick, and fall out resistant, she popped them in. _Perfect. _She smirked deviously. _Anyone who doesn't say muggles are brilliant are kidding themselves. _No questions about glamours. And I doubt anyone will go as far as to ask me to remove them. _It's a good temporary fix at least, until I can find out more about my animal. Creature. Being. Whatever._

She hurried to get ready, and met the boys for breakfast. The Halloween ball was officially announced, titters from the females and bragging from the boys rose the volume in the Hall to a dull roar. As a prefect, she was allowed to bring a date, but it would be cut short at the fact that Hermione had volunteered extra rotations so that established couples could enjoy themselves. _I am such a sucker._ Hermione mused to herself.

_Can't deny anyone their happy ever after, even if I'm not the one getting it. _She looked at the table, eating her porridge with honey at a moderate clip. Her stomach had been rumbling since she woke, and she craved her favorite breakfast dish as if it were her life's ambition. Looking over to Ron, she paused momentarily and slowed her eating. She figured if his table manners were the absolute worst, she should judge habits and do the exact opposite.

Lavender and Parvati were the loudest, exclaiming that they had already looked all over Hogsmeade and everything was too low-brow and not their style. They were hoping to convince the Headmaster to allow them to go to Diagon Alley for something a bit more their taste. Hermione quietly snorted, _Their taste is Knockturn alley, skanks. _Ginny joined into the conversation, eagerly anticipating the next free weekend.

She turned to Harry who was subdued and a little strained. He was nervous after his second meeting with Dumbledore, finding out that Tom Riddle had a very similar childhood past. Hermione gently reminded him that he was nothing like Tom and will never turn into something like that, not if she had anything to say about it. Even though she had reassured him and their bonds of friendship have gotten stronger, he still seemed shaken by the experience. He was afraid that he too will take that path. He seemed torn between panic and brooding and Hermione decided to let him sulk it out for a day or two, and then approach him again.

"Do you know what you want to be for Halloween Harry?" Harry ruefully shook his head. "To be honest, 'Mi it's not even on the top ten list of things I have to do right now. I'll figure something out I suppose." She nodded and smiled. She had yet to figure out what she was going as, and she decided to sign up for the early shopping trip that prefects organized to buy their costumes. Admittedly less fun than trying to build their costumes from the clothes they had on hand like previous years, she decided that she could afford to splurge a little on something fun.

Although she was getting quite the laundry list of items and accoutrements from the other girls to buy in their stead, she thought it would be fun to go out this weekend. Harry smiled as she mentioned the shopping excursion, conveniently telling him the time they would be at Honeydukes. He nodded to himself, wishing loudly that he would like some candies, since he is unable to go. Hermione smiled into her tea, and washed it down with some sweetened tea with honey. She did truly love the stuff, that and mint.

She grabbed her stuff, and ran off to Arithmancy to begin her schoolwork for the day. She realized with a jolt at dinner that they were to accompany Snape to the Spell Ward at Saint Mungo's tonight. She nudge the clearly stalling boys to their feet, and approached the head table after what seemed an agreeable amount of time. She nodded to her other professors and to the headmaster, and patiently awaited her fate.

Snape grimaced in distaste, then stood and stalked out of the room. _I really need to know where he got those robes to swish like that. I'd love to be as dramatic as he is when he leaves a room._ Smiling to herself she lead the Golden Trio onto their ill-advised consequences of what they have.

They arrived at the front doors, and were checked in easily enough at the reception desk. Professor Snape muttered courtesies to the lead receptionist, who seemed to know him well and enough and smiled as he glided past. Ron muttered in the background "Who in their right bloody mind would smile at anything the Bat would say?" Harry sniggered and fought to keep the outright laughter at bay, while Hermione just tsked and kept walking. She had tried to fight for the respect of this particular odious professor, but it seemed Harry, Ron and the general Hogwarts populace, graduated or not seemed to be against it.

They rose three flights of stairs to the spell ward. The doors looked inocuous enough, and gently pushing them open after Snape disappeared she was greeted with a magic form of hell. The doors in the ward were shut firmly, and soundproofed, but as she walked by each room, she saw several of the patients screaming in pain or terror alternately. She saw magical forms of respirators, casts, and body bindings, she saw muzzles, bloody stumps where legs and arms used to be, and most of all, the empty look in many of the patients eyes. This was a place of last resort for the most horrific accidents that have happened. They stopped at one particular door, and upon entering were greeted with a familiar face, and though unharmed, the glassy look in his eyes reminded them all why he was here.

"Hello! Are these more fans? Come to sign the most famous adventurer Gilderoy Lockhart? Ah madame, how sweet it is to see such a beautiful face this evening!" He leaned forward from his bed to kiss her hand, she blushed and smiled, _He's still got it._ Apparently they were to be in here for a while, since Snape blended to the shadows in the corner on a chair.

So they sat and chatted with the obviously deranged man, talking about his plans for a movie, and how he was going to marry his supermodel lover at the moment. He even bragged about his obvious affection for Harry Potter, and the fact that he looked up to him in every shape and way.

He then tried to convince harry to write a book with him about all of their adventures, and maybe if they were lucky, could turn it into a movie. Lockhart then went into detail about exactly what a movie was, not remembering / realizing that Harry was indeed muggleborn and understood what it was.

He paused halfway through his description however, and burst into tears. Harry and Ron looked on alarmed, while Hermione patted and rubbed his shoulder, trying to ascertain why he was so upset.

Apparently he had imagined he soiled himself, and began talking to Mortimer the frog, his imaginary friend he had as a child. He mentioned the weather and continued the small chat with the spot just to the left of his knee when he whispered. "I know she's hot, but she's clearly underage. Plus we couldn't risk Alicia finding out, what then of the wedding Mortimer?" He paused for a response and Hermione's horrified face was only revealed by the widening of her eyes, in contrast to the gaping mouths of both Ron and Harry.

"Sure she's not as fit, but she's probably tight as a body bind and twice as loud, I mean" "THAT is enough Lockhart. Apparently your nurses have not given you as much of a sedative as needed. You three, let's go. You've had enough slacking for one night."

As they touched down at the gates of Hogwarts, the Professor didn't even turn around to acknowledge them before taking off to his own chambers "I expect Miss Granger in my office Saturday night at promptly 5. And you miscreants at 8 in the morning on Sunday. You would be well advised to return to your rooms to think about what you witnessed."

Ron bristled in reaction and Harry humphed grumpily, but Hermione nodded her acquiescence, even though he didn't turn around to see their reaction. The three headed back to the common room, Ron loudly berating the professor and the world at large about having to get up at 8 am on a weekend for a month. Hermione was well into developing a headache already, as she entered the room and preferred to read one of her books near the fire, hoping to escape Ron's bad attitude, and Harry's mood swings.

She happily settled in when the youngest Weasley plopped down next to her. She sat silently, fidgeting all the while, and distracted the other girl so thoroughly she put down her book and resignedly asked what was wrong. After several "Oh nothing, just school stress." Hermione discovered that Ginny wanted to ask Dean to the Halloween ball but didn't know how to ask him. Hermione and Ginny had a long talk over the summer reguarding The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-See-Love-When-It-Whacked-Him-Upside-the-Head.

Hermione convinced the girl to not completely distance herself from the idea of Harry, but if he was not interested, she should date others. "Who knows?" Hermione had said. "Maybe Harry isn't right for you at all, and there's someone more deserving of you right here in Gryffindor!"Although Ginny felt guilty, she decided that Hermione was only suggesting this in her best interest, so she set her sights on Dean.

Hermione agreed that she would subtly pass the message along, but since Dean appreciated honesty, and a certain amount of boldness, Ginny should muck up the courage herself. She blushed prettily, and saw Dean across the room. In a split second decision, squeezing Hermione's hand, she went over to where Seamus and Dean were playing Exploding Snap. Seamus, realizing the situation for what it was, made himself scarce as the girl sat across from Dean. The blush was still there, but the inadvertently coy looks she was giving Dean definitely had an effect, as he smiles and blushed himself. Hermione grinned in satisfaction over the rim of her book as Dean nodded an affirmative and clasped her hand gently.

As this was happening, she looked over to Ron, who was utterly and completely oblivious to anything that had happened. Hopefully she could keep it that way. Hermione could only imagine the explosion that would come from one of his mates from his year dating his little sister. Not only that, but any sort of joking about girlfriends would become nonexistent while Ginny was dating anyone. Not that she cared one way or another, but boys will be boys, at least to that extent.

She was perusing her _Mad Madame Mim's Marvelous Mythical Creatures_ book and comparing her jotted notes, but alas nothing was even remotely close to her affliction. She found it ridiculous that even trying to cross reference the book with others, as most newer journals took their knowledge base from this elementary tome. Huffing in frustration, she tried in vain to look through the enormous eyesight. She had over two hundred creatures so far, and she hadn't even gotten to the aquatic or bird animals, sticking with just the mammals so far. Hermione suspected that it was far easier for humans to have a mammalian animagus because the change would not be so drastic, either for the two body systems, or when carrying young.

She pondered for a moment on what would happen if a pregnant woman were to transform and there were two different gestation periods from a human to their host animal. Shruging and deciding again that that was probably the "magic" part of the transformation, she jotted a quick note and decided to ask McGonagall.

Giving up in frustration, she decided to take this research to a new place. Opening a thin black leather volume from her bag, she placed her palm on the cover and did a silent unlocking spell. Explaining to Harry and Ron that it was just a bit of clever charms in which it read her palm print to only open to her, she digressed into mentioning that several nasty hexes, along with an automatic accio to the rightful owner occurred upon tampering.

Cracking the book open she again did a slightly complicated copying spell, as she hoped to organize the tome into submission. She loved the complicated, but amazing find she found in an old book shop off of Diagon Alley. Since the advent of computers, much cross-referencing and data compilation is done on computers, even in magical labs. It worked especially well with potions and plants that can be affected by the slightest bit of extra magic, but generally ignores all other nonmagical things.

The NoteWorthy series was invented so that witches and wizards alike could compile data easily and thoroughly, with a data entry portion as well as a spread sheet to record results. She loved it dearly, and since it has bottomless potential she often used it to cross reference her materials. She applied some difficult charms that was from two or three weeks of search on her hands and knees in the restricted section in a musty dark and dusty aisle.

Finally finding what she wanted, she was able to find a charm that could work as a search tool in her data. She had transcribed several books, Potions Most Potente, Hogwarts a History, The History of Great Witches, Magical and Mythical Flora, Great Potions Ingredients, and now Mad Mim's. Since the title page listed all current projects (Potions Essay number 413, Transfiguration theory research, being the front runners, with a further encrypted section with most of the data on the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, as well as her notes on the animagus training) she could peruse what she wanted to see and edit. There was a reference tab too, and it basically had a summation of the entire chapters of the book. It was quite handy, especially when she thought up the clever Idea of a search page, with the option of an advance search where you could take several phrases and search her study books.

Harry and Ron were convinced it was a diary with the amount of protections she placed upon it. She thought it was bloody useful to have, and since she also added the Emergency Guides in it, she figured it would save someone's life eventually, given the shenanigans she was always up to.

The unfortunate thing as although it copied the information over into nice easy to understand segments, she still had to read the material. She didn't even explain this to Ron and Harry, because the spell wouldn't hand them an easy homework or study shortcut as the material would still need to be reread. It was definitely useful for studying though, as her grades had risen even more in the last academic school year.

As she read while the quill hastily scribbled down her thoughts for a while, she rose her head when the crick in her neck was unignorable. Realizing the fire had gotten quite low, and she could still comfortably read, all of the students had gone to bed at one time or another, she hastily left the common room and settled to bed.

It was Friday night after all, and she had shopping to do in the morning!


	5. Saturday Suspense

_**The Animagus**_

_**Chapter 5 – Saturdays are full of Mischief**_

Hermione stretched and yawned, eager for the day to begin. Well…most of the day anyway. As she had her detention with Professor Snape. She was often reminded of Scrooge from her childhood stories, but as the story ends in that part, she had a sneaking suspicion his heart was a little more tender than he let on. Maybe not by much, but since he diligently looked after her and the other two knuckleheads, I'm guessing that he did care, even if only in obligation to Harry's mum.

She tickled, petted and fed Crookshanks, even coaxing him to play with one of his toys on the floor before he feasted on his wet muggle cat food that he liked so much. He wasn't a terribly picky eater, but he really did like the exotic flavors some of the brands had. And to be truthful, it was a lot cheaper than the wizarding pet food. Looking at him daintily mowing some "Fillet Mingon with snow peas" she snorted and figured he ate better than she did.

Rising quickly to get ready, she changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, trainers, and a light lined jacket. She loved the Scottish falls, as they were crisp and fresh, but not freezing. Hermione traveled a lot with her parents, and definitely developed a taste for the cold at the several ski resorts she'd visited over the years. She didn't mind so much, especially now that she was able to cast a quick warming charm.

She met at the front gates with the rest of the Prefects, half of which were getting ready to lead the students, but the others, like Hermione, were free to shop early on what would be a very busy day for the local village.

She quietly talked with another one of the girls on the way up, wondering idly what she would do for Halloween. Ron, of course, was absolutely oblivious to any attention Hermione was paying to him. She was slowly starting to decide to take her own advice, as Cormac was being terribly sweet, asking more than once about her plans for the Halloween Ball. She was determined to go stag for this one, as she wouldn't have much of a very good date anyway.

As it was still crisp, she grabbed a mulled cider to go from Rosemerta's and trotted off to one of the side streets. Madame Rosemerta seemed a little off today, maybe it was busy because of the upcoming holiday season. Regardless, she noticed here, like in the muggle world, discount Halloween costume shops cropped up for the two months prior to Halloween, only to disappear two weeks after the event. They either morphed into a Christmas shop, or disappeared only to mysteriously recur the next year.

Elisha's Costume Shoppe was such a representation, but looked warm with the fireplace roaring and the quaint sign featuring a top hat and ball gown dancing together. A kind but disheveled elderly woman popped her head around a rack as she was putting more costumes on it.

"Just a minute!" she replied in a warm but gravelly voice, one that seemed aged, but withheld some youthful spirit. Hermione smiled, reminded of her own grandmother, although she never called her that. Memere was her fondest relative, not only because she was extremely wise and funny, but had the biggest heart in the entire family.

The silver-haired woman bustled out to properly greet her customer, only upon looking up her face lighted. "My word, Miss Hermione Granger is it? Nice to finally meet you dear. Thank you for all your work in helping to take down Voldemort. My niece Arabelle is of mixed blood and she envisions you as a heroine for equality in this time. She's a bright girl too, hopes to get your marks in school."

Elisha pointed to the multiple moving pictures to a sprightly looking 8 year old blonde her with pretty blue eyes and a knowing smile. Hermione smiled and replied, "She's beautiful Elisha. I only hope to meet her sometime. I'm not really a hero though, just trying to keep the boys out of trouble."

Elisha laughed heartily and patted the younger woman's back fondly. "That trouble I do know about. My best friend was Albert Flaningan in grade school. He was quite a bother when he put his mind to it. Can't imagine running around having to look after two of them at the same time." Hermione smiled again and took an instant liking to this woman. She'd definitely be buying something here today, even if it was something small. She thought of Ginny and planned to send a quick owl to notify her to this charming off the beat shop.

Assuring to call for Elisha if there was any help warranted, Hermione started to sift through the racks and stalls of clothing. There were quite a few that tickled her fancy, but she was pulled to this mermaid costume. The scales of the costume shone in iridescent light, looking for all the world as a real fish would. She took it to the fitting room, and Elisha was there to witness it. The older woman smiled with a knowing glance at Hermione, "It's beautiful isn't it? It's made from preserved Rainbow fish hides. It took me a long time to make it, but you aren't comfortable in something that revealing, even if you are breathtaking in it."

Hermione peered at her from her curly locks and looked at her puzzled. That was _exactly_ what she was thinking. The costume was absolutely stunning, no doubt, but the clam-shell top with seaweed wrapped to the back left little to the imagination. She sighed sadly, knowing there was no way she could be taken seriously in an outfit like that, nor was it proper for a person with any sense of decorum.

Elisha observed the outfit, and Hermione's obvious disappointment, before saying, "I'll be right back dear." After changing out of the outfit and neatly storing it upon the rack in the fitting room, Hermione grabbed the outfit from the hand over the curtain.

She put it on, but didn't think much of it until she stepped out. _Oh my god, it's gorgeous. _The shift gathered at the waist with a rusted brass belt, the green sheen of patina in spots making it look weathered by the sea for centuries. It rose loosely to gather at one shoulder, with a matching rusted shield. The tiny shield had frolicking hippokampoi. The shift had thousands of tiny scales on it, giving the slip of a dress an iridescent sheen, where it gradually darkened it's opalescence at the hem to a dusty pearl.

Elisha smiled in approval. "That is by far the best fit for a costume I have ever made." She left for a moment and returned with another broach this time a pretty bronze hue and the sister to her more tattered belt. "Dear, it looks so wonderful on you, I'm going to give you these so you can wear this to an event. It would be a shame to only wear this once." Hermione nodded again absently, she was still too stunned by her appearance to take stock in what the wise woman was saying.

It looked, moved, and felt divine. It was quite possibly the easiest purchase she had ever made, pairing it with a pair of bronze heels that she agreed she could glamour the weathering onto. There was a gilded bronze green crown of delicate leaves, and a beautiful pearl arm cuff. She felt like the Goddess she would be, and hoped she did Amphitrite proud. She allowed the woman to give her the obscene discount only if Hermione was allowed to give as much PR for the shop as possible. Shaking her head at the woman's crafty nature, she smiled and set off to join Ron and Harry.

After grabbing a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, and observing the strange dealings of Slughorn and Mundugus Flecthure _(the slug), _the trio made their rounds at the Weasley's new shop. After being piled with new pranks and gimmicks, they fought the crowds to grab some sweets. Her and Ron were again bickering when a scream went out from outside. Racing out of the narrowly closing gap of onlookers, Hermione was surprised to see most of the DA in the front of the crowd.

McGonagall yelled to Snape, who rushed through the crowd. "Quickly Severus, we need to get her to Pompfrey. We need to get the rest of the students back to the school." There, in her arms, was Katie Bell, pale but screaming in pain. There was a small stream of blood traveling outside the corner of her mouth, but there seemed to be more trickling from the corners of her eyes, which were fluttering feebly, like she was caught in a horrific nightmare and was unable to get free. A necklace was on the ground a few paces away, clearly contained in a protective shield by McGonagall.

Harry looked on silently, where Ron asked the obvious question, "Bloody Hell! Who would do this to Katie? She wouldn't hurt a fly." Hermione nodded and took in the scene critically. _She must have gotten cursed by that necklace, but how did she get it?_ At this time, Aurors had arrived at the scene, and began to set up perimeters along the site of the accident. Getting statements from the other students, including a sobbing friend in tow.

All she did notice, however, was Malfoy's worried smirk as he watched the proceedings. _Nasty little ferret. I bet he knows what's going on._ She remembered Harry's earlier suspicions about Malfoy, but barring any solid proof there was nothing to be done. This little event gave more credence to his suspicions. Luckily, he seemed frustrated, but understood now the importance of being certain, only to have it happen at a terrible cost, his godfather.

The professor in question took the levitation spell from the deputy headmistress and started off at a brisk pace. McGonagall sent ahead her patronus to the Headmaster and Pomphrey while casting a quick Sonorus.

"Attention please: Will all Hogwarts please return to the school immediately. I repeat, all students must return to the school immediately. Anyone found not responding to this message will cost your house 40 points a person, along with detention with a month with Mr. Filch. You will not be reminded twice."

Harry looked to Malfoy and watched as he laughed and smirked to his friends. The rage inside him was boiling, because he knew that the fucking ferret was behind this somehow. A small hand went to his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He turned and his temper calmed, looking at the brains of the bunch and his very best friend, Hermione. He exhaled slowly, and managed a grim smile at her, and she nodded, not needing an explanation.

As they hurried back to the castle, dinner that night was more subdued, but more loud at the same time because the dull hum of whispers pervaded the meal. The headmaster was absent, as well as professor Snape and professor McGonagall.

Harry sighed, "No news tonight I suppose. I wish they would bloody well tell us what the hell is going on around here." Hermione poked him in the side for using that kind of language around the younger years. He performed a long-suffering sigh that would note an academy award performance. Rolling her eyes, she got up from the table, suddenly unsure as what to do with her detention.

Making her way down to the dungeons, none other than the Ice Ferret himself decided to make an appearance. "Why why, if it isn't the little mudblood. Come to play with the snakes? Wouldn't want to get bit, now would you?"

She raised her eyebrow eloquently and told the little pack of rodents, "I'm sorry, were you implying that I'm supposed to be scared of the big bad ferret? Oh no! You might nibble my toe!" She laughed mockingly. "Malfoy, it's the same old same old with you, when you get more creative with your insults, and actually come up with something other than mudblood, or dirty, or filth, then come and talk to me. I can't be bothered with a smarmy little brat who pouts when he doesn't get his way." The said gaggle was silent for a minute, before Malfoy laughed.

"You've got balls mudblood. But that's probably why Weasel doesn't want you anyway. I'll remember this Bookworm, we'll see how you fare when push comes to shove." He stalked away and his goons followed in rank.

Rolling her eyes she finally approached the potions classroom. _So what now? I don't even know if he's back from wherever everyone else is. _She knocked on the door twice, neat sharp raps that made enough noise to let Snape know she was waiting, but polite enough to let him know that she still respected him, sort of.

After a moment, and a rustle of noise she stepped back from the door to find Snape in a brewing apron with elbow-length dragonhide gloves. He looked annoyed that he was interrupted. "Miss Granger, of course, interrupting at the most inopportune moment. Please be seated."

Bristling slightly from his tone and implication on her character she marched in with her head held high. She paused when she looked at the classroom in shock. The desks were pushed back neatly, except for one long ebony bench in the center of the space. Three large cauldrons were bubbling along with precise groupings of ingredients sorted just so. She admired the sleek silver daggers and the obsidian blades along with several rocks and precious stones. Some haphazard arithmancy calculations scribbled on the board that let her know that they were brewing an antidote.

"You will sit here, and for tonight anyway, you will slice and chop these ingredients precisely as I command. Do you understand? Or is that too hard for the "brightest witch of her age" to comprehend?" A dull flush graced her cheeks as she struggled not to rise to his barbs. Nodding once in acquiescence, she looked to the list to the left of the standing table and chopped, sliced, pulverized, and minced until her fingers were raw. To show any sort of weakness will only allow and increase the punishment, so to ignore it will irritate the infuriating professor, and show that she is above whatever taunts he may have.

After three hours of standing, he conjured a stool for her to sit on, even if it was a hard wooden one, it was a welcome relief to her aching feet. As such, she diligently diced another half hour before he told her that her cuts were subpar, but serviceable and to return next Saturday for a new task.

Stretching her neck both ways and grimacing to hear a crack, she trooped back to her hallway. She was so exhausted she couldn't even make it to the common room tonight. Not that she really wanted to hear all the wild speculation.


	6. Somber Sundays

_**The Animagus**_

_**Chatper 6 – Somber Sundays**_

Meandering through her daily routine, Hermione strolled down to breakfast in the morning. It seemed like instead of the wild conjectures and whispering that had gone late into the night, the tired and nervous students were quiet as they tended to their eggs and kippers.

Settling herself down to a cup of strong tea, someone sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. Frozen, and not quite sure what to do, she paused, settled her cup of tea down, and sought to see this blackguard for who he really was. A shock of blonde orange hair and a tanned face with a blinding smile had her instantly embrace the character next to her. "Charlie! Why did you come here? Is everything okay?"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Oh if all the lasses would be so enthusiastic at the sight of my sorry arse." A wince from the pinch she gave him, he explained that he had wanted to visit Katie, as he was friendly with her while he was on the Quidditch team. "Since I was on this side of the continent, I figured I'd check up on my favorite little sis and my bothersome brothers."

"If you say that she is your favorite little sister, I'll bat bogey you all the way back to Romania." Ginny slide in next to her brother and received similar affection.

Hermione grinned and looked to Charlie, who ever cut the dashing figure with his longer hair and piercing eyes. She figured since he spent all his time with wild and dangerous animals, he absorbed some of those very characteristics, and every sixth and seventh year girl noticed.

Sniggering and teasing him about it under her breath, Charlie puffed his chest up and peered around the room flashing a one million btu smile.

"Better be careful good brother, or someone will slip you a love potion." He winked at her and whispered conspiratorially back, "If you give me one, I won't object, won't tell a soul." She again shook her head and blushed, but didn't rise to the taunt.

As Ron and Harry trooped in looking quite dejected and freshly showered Hermione was impressed wit their general appearance today. Upon complimenting them, found out that the "bloody foul bastard of the dungeons" made them clean out the Slytherin lavatories by hand. To be fair, none of the students were actually in the bathroom at the time, but the possibility of discovery made the exercise that much more painful.

Charlie laughed and inquired about the health of the rest of the rabble, while remarking that the dragons were acting a little iffy. "Don't know really, suspect they've headed early into mating season, the weather has been a bit cooler as of late."

As breakfast finished, the Headmaster appeared and the Great Hall went from a small buzz to pin drop in the half a second it took for him to rest his fork upon his plate. Looking at the students blearily, with what looked like the weight of the world upon him, the headmaster spoke.

"In these difficult times, it seems as thought we should keep our wits about us. Every spell you learn here is to help prepare you for the outside world, as harsh as it may be. We are here to guide and counsel you in every way, and do not think for a moment you cannot call Hogwarts your home. The doors are always open, and with great truth lies great strength. Hogwarts however, is not without its risks. There is currently a very evil man outside, looking nothing more than to harm you. You need to be cautious and willing to observe your surroundings before making decisions, but at the same time you cannot in good faith ignore what is happening at all. Katie Bell was hit by a very dark curse, because of a necklace she had touched. Luckily for all of us and Katie, only a small portion of her hand was exposed, because she had the good sense to wear mittens on this chilly day. Nevertheless, Katie will not return to us until she has completely recovered, and that will likely be for some time. If there is any information or knowledge regarding this attack, please feel free to go to your head of house. Thank you. "

As he sat down again the rumor will rose again, trying to decipher who exactly would do this to Katie.

Hermione darted her eyes over to Draco, who seemed calm and collected drinking a cup of tea. The only tell from where she could see was the slight tremor of his hand to his cup. _Ah ah ferret. I've got you._ She smirked then sighed as she opened up her familiar notebook and jotted down, telephoto vision. Even after cross-references in three different books, the data was still "inconclusive." Irritated in remembrance, hating not knowing the answer she vowed to meditate later that afternoon.

The group of people she was sitting with all suddenly got up at the same time. Startled, she was pulled from her musings. "Well we got tired you daydreaming 'Mi. We're off to put in a little Quidditch practice. Want to be Ref?" Hermione smiled and nodded, knowing full well that someone today will be glowering at her saying that she was partial. She tried to call the shots as she saw them, and she enjoyed being able to be a part of it, at least from the ground.

Several loud and slightly smelly hours later, the "teams" hit the showers and met back at the kitchens for a late lunch. Absolutely stuffing themselves, the main party went back to the Tower, as the trio trooped outside again. They decided that to continue their meditation, it would make a lot more sense to use the clearing near Hagrid's Hut at the edge of the forest. Since the boys thought it was infinitely better to "meditate outside" than to do homework, Hermione allowed herself to be prodded in that direction.

Upon getting full permission from Hagrid, they warded it securely as they sat in the sunlit grassy turf. Harry became quite studious to find his perfect position, in a modified lotus, where Ron laid sprawled comfortably on some moss. Hermione found a cushy patch of grass against a tree trunk and slowly started to relax.

She felt the warmth of the sunlight against her skin and smiled. _I'll have a fresh crop of freckles tomorrow_, she knew it. It didn't bother her so much; she always thought a spray of freckles across the nose was quite beautiful. Her thoughts flitted from to and fro, and at last she felt warm, if not a little hot. There was a little pond in the clearing; she shuffled her feet over a space to place them in the numbing cold to offset it. _Must be warming up. Never can tell with Scotland._

She went back to meditation, and relaxed once more. She felt her own heartbeat, and her magical core, exhaling she startled herself into feeling an overwhelming presence beneath her. Snapping herself awake, she paused to ensure all was well with the boys. _Weird. I wonder if I can do that again._ So she settled down, and allowed the same feeling to come to her. It was a tiny bit faster this time, but then explored the force beneath her. She knew it was the earth, as it encompassed the entire ground. She dipped into it cautiously, as she had no idea what she was doing. Her magical big toe dug into the ground and it made her breathless. She could feel the grass below her perform photosynthesis, as the sunlight warmed the blades. She found the ants scurrying around her feet intoxicating, as they hauled crumbs from the biscuits left in Ron's pocket.

The entire ant network was hundreds of yards long, and it was one pulsing chain. She knew where the queen was, where the gatherers scurried to and from, the waste chambers, as well as the nursery. The guard ants, much bigger and tougher than their brethren, patrolled the perimeter, fending off the rogue caterpillar trying to cross their path. Battle won, caterpillar dissected, Hermione watched in fascination as the ants ripped it apart. The beating little system suddenly dulled, as it was no longer. She was surprised at how this imagery was displayed to her in this meditation, but she was not alarmed. She understood, that although she was uncomfortable looking at it, this was no different from a lion taking down its prey or humans eating hamburgers. The chain of life had a purpose. The predators at the top and the leafers at the bottom.

She then switched to the more complex forms around her, settling her gaze on Harry and slowly willing the force below to extend the vision upwards. Slowly, his golden hued image emerged. Hermione supposed this was what one called the magical aura, and what the googly-eyed lunatic in the attic was always prattling on about. Pushing aside thoughts of crazy divination professors aside, she concentrated harder on Harry.

She could see that his hue was significantly brighter than Ron's but she wasn't sure if that was because of proximity or magical power. Comparing the two, she noticed Ron's had a more red / orange hue, but still burned brightly. It almost matched his hair color, which was amusing enough. _What is that joke about the carpet matching the drapes?_

Smirking she decided to inspect Harry closely, looking at his heartbeat pulsing, and his magical core resting calmly. She began to wonder what would happen in a mood change. Looking down at herself for the first time, she gasped in shock. She was quicksilver, with bright purple and blue threads crossing all over her. It was an amazing sight to see, and she watched animatedly, for a bit, seeing the colors swirl and fade as if touched by an inner current.

Several times she tried to poke at the ripple, only to have it scatter like touching a finger to a calm surface of a pool. She was starting to get tired, so she shrunk her circle of awareness to just herself. Then she got an idea. _Lumos._ It was an explosion of sensation and color, really. Not easily described when she was paralyzed by the sensation.

She watched the swirl around her body become faster, vortexing and pulsing to her right hand. This came to a crescendo when the blue literally jumped off her palm into a perfect fiery beacon. The flame still had a light touch of her unique quicksilver blue, but it looked all the norm of a normal lumos. _Merlin's Balls! Wandless and Wordless no less._

She grinned excitedly, but as another wave of weariness flooded her, she decided that she should best stop her explorations for the day. Focusing in on a reparative meditative state, she again restored herself to the place of flittering thoughts and enjoying the gentle breeze and the sunshine.

About ten minutes later, Ron roused from his meditations, stomach grumbling loudly enough for the other two inhabitants to startle and take notice too. "Right Ron, we don't even need to fear Voldemort when you've got that beast within you. You're insatiable, you know that? Regular bottomless pit." Ron grinned in response. "Ah but there little Harry," pausing momentarily to give Harry a solid noogie, "Is why you love me so much. I'm off to the kitchens, ta ta." An angry yell and the chase was on. Hermione paused, and then threw her head back in laughter, running after her two crazy friends. And instead of worrying about things that might or might not be, Hermione gave chase, thinking life is good.


	7. Don't Ask

_**The Animagus**_

_**Chapter 7: Don't Ask, Don't Tell**_

Hermione sat with her eyes closed, legs tucked underneath her. This was the third session of _Earthscrying. _She thought it aptly covered what she was doing, as well as adding an old-world nod. Knowing that this full-well could have been the "old way" that magic was used in the rudimentary stages, she found it a little disheartening that something that felt so _good_ would be thought of as low-brow and trashy.

Of course, the street vendors with their crystal balls and bones never really interested her, but a genuine appreciation for magic blossomed every time she conjured an object or looked at someone's aura. She was getting good at pulsing her vision, allowing the faint outline of a person's magic or to see what different colors went with different spells. With enough practice she supposed she'd be able to keep it in the background, just like a soft hum to let her identify who or what is in her area.

The vision already had saved her once, as the Weasley twins invented a trip wire that was invisible. Right outside of the Great Hall she noticed a faint yellow pulse seemingly hanging in midair. Pausing to inspect it, she allowed the boys to go forward, inevitably causing them to fall on their faces. Ron wouldn't have been nearly as mad if he didn't smash all his biscuits that he had stashed in his pocket.

The ferret was up to something. She spent a lot of time observing people in her pulses, determining that although a person's aura can't change, it definitely had a predictable pattern when discerning emotion. Crackles of energy simmered when someone was angry, like when Ron got into it with Malfoy. Ripples indicated pleasure because Neville had finally gotten together with Luna, and they both were rippling like mad. Sadness was a deepening of the aura, and she had caught Harry in a moment of pensive grief for his godfather. Pulsing, like a sound wave indicated worry. Malfoy, if the actual pulsing speed was an indicator for intensity, was scared shitless 24 / 7.

The more she looked into it, aka covertly sneaking glances, the more she noticed how twitchy he was. He was constantly startled, and waspish, even to his friends. She almost felt bad for Pansy, because it was a common occurrence to see her run away from the small group with her eyes in tears. A tad dramatic, maybe, but still.

Sighing and gently rolling her shoulders, she was surprised to see someone had entered the periphery of her small alcove. As she was partially shaded by the oncoming shadows of twilight, the Astronomy tower was resplendent with reds, golds, and even a thin sliver of violet towards the setting sun. At first, she couldn't see who it was, but with her push vision she was blown away by the beauty of the aura before her.

It was a molten quicksilver, with cracks of black, orange and lime green running through it. It beckoned to her the way the feel and the _sight _of the earth did to her while she was inside studying. Finally flipping back to her normal vision, she suppressed a short gasp of horror. The guy that she was so enamored with was none other than the vilest ferret of them all. Malfoy.

Somehow, she understood within her magic that this fellow teen was extremely troubled. She could see it on his face, the constant turmoil that was rolling around inside him. Empathy consumed her, and she made the softest of exhalations.

"Granger, you honestly shouldn't spy on people. It's unbecoming, but that's to be expected from a mudblood."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously you little twit. Get lost. I was here minding my own business, enjoying the sunset, until your snarky little arse had to show up."

He turned violently and looked at her piercingly. "Don't presume to open your mouth because you think you have something witty to say. I know people that have killed for less and have enjoyed it while doing so."

She got up and took a step forward, clearly invading his personal space. As an affront to him and all the other pureblood prejudiced, she lightly trailed a hand down his arm. "Oh you poor, poor little ferret. If you had any idea was I was capable of you'd only cry for mercy." She flashed her vision for a moment, just to see how close to boiling he actually was. Seeing overwhelming panic, but mixed with a large dose of anger, she moved in for the kill.

"I know what you're up to ferret. I can see it in your eyes. I can smell the sweat of fear on your skin. I know that you did that to Katie. I will find out what else you are planning. You need to watch your back." She received a harsh shove for her efforts, and rapid footfalls were the only thing besides her panting breath she heard.

Dinner was buzzing, as the Halloween dance was tommorrow. Hermione laughed and joked with friends, while keeping a close eye for a certain blond prince at the Slytherin table to appear. He didn't. She couldn't feel too sorry at the prospect, as the little maggot had it coming to him. She growled angrily, but kept her temper under control. She'd been prone to anger lately, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

She smiled sweetly at Ron, who seemed to become very flustered when she tried to look into his eyes. The fringe of hair there that had managed to lightly obscure his eyes made him all the more cute. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She knew from sharing a room with Lavender and Parvati that boys really didn't know what they were doing. It was sweet in a way, because teenage girls ran laps around the boys in terms of knowledge and know-how. The males just got excited for a little snogging. Her lips forming a definite smirk, she winked at Ron playfully and he choked on some of the food he was inhaling.

Harry sent a quizzical glance at her, but dutifully slapped his best friend on the back to help dislodge the food stuck. The commotion over, Hermione managed to fluster Harry as well, although inadvertintely. "So you're taking Ginny, right?"

A panicked look came over Harry, eyes widening dramatically and making the universal _kill it_ signal with his hand. She was only a few seats over, for Merlin's sake! Hermione grinned innocently. "So you haven't TOLD HER HOW YOU FEEL yet?" Harry's face paled as Ginny continued to talk to Luna animatedly. Pausing for a breath he turned to her with a heated disposition. "What is bloody WRONG with you Hermione! I told you I'll tell her on my own time. I just feel as though it needs to be right. I also have to sort some other things out in my head as well." She rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you until the end of the year. Then I'm telling her myself. By the way, are you done cheating from that book yet?"

Harry paused in his chewing with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "What book?" "The one from the Half-Blood Prince that you seem to be so in love with."

Harry had the decency to look abashed. "He's so smart and helpful Hermione! And I'm learning way more with him than with Snape! He knows it so well, and the tweaks help everything I'm trying to learn. AND he's got new spells too. Ron and I are reading up a storm! We're actually learning!"

Hermione shook her head. "That's pretty stupid Harry. Did you so recently forget our foray into accidental spell damage? You need to be careful with potions modifications, especially with some of the ingredients he's using, which will mess with the integral stabilization of the potion." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

Eating some more of her treacle tart and resigning herself to having to reattach some limb later in the year to botched potions, she inquired fully about the continuation of powers that Harry and Ron received. It seemed as if the intial discovery stage for them was waning, and that the power increase the animal forms brought to them was limited in the aspect of the fledgling connection.

Breaking out her trust cross-referencing materials to study her conundrum more thoroughly, the dinner table died down as she procured a promise to get ready with Ginny tomorrow.

The day was bright and sunny, not that she minded at all, and as Ginny was agreeable to a picnic lunch and sunbathing, she got to soak up nature around her. Her closest girl friend was amused at all the comments of nature Hermione was interested in, and how well she knew the names for the surrounding flora and fauna. It was no suprise that Hermione loved the outdoors, but it seemed to be taken to new heights, as the boys always complained she was off exploring the Forbidden Forest outskirts with Luna lately.

Propping her head in her hand, and shielding her face from the sun, she smiled at the picture Hermione made. Although she was no sex kitten, Hermiones natural beauty and honest endeavour of earthliness made her stunning. Her hair shone chestnut with flaxen weaved in and out as a result of the sun, as well as a golden hue with a sprinkle of freckles that enhanced her girl-next-door charm instead of subduing it.

Popping one lazy eye open, Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "What's this? Ginerva Weasley not doing her homework? I'll have to write another letter to your mother." A swat to the head and a dramatic sigh later, the duo trekked back up to the girl's room before gathering Ginny's supplies to get ready in the prefect's bathroom.

Ron watched the two scampering down the staircase from where he played chess with Dean, while Harry waved and lazily swung his leg off the armchair. "We'll be back boys!" Ginny said cheerily with a huge wink to Dean, who looked flabbergasted, and Ron, who looked like he was going to punch Dean in the face.

Hermione appreciated the single fact that after a soothing spa bath, and quick shower, and some serious charm work from Ginny, her tanned skin and silky smooth hair ringlets looked perfectly capable of upholding the charm needed for her costume.

Ginny had gone to the shoppe as well, and gotten a fun and flirty costume. It was a teenage take on the Mad-Hatter. The burgundy frock coat came up under the bust, while a cute, if not short chiffon plaid skirt made the ensemble a little risque. It was a perfect blend of sweet and slightly saucy, that fit the red-head to a t. The small hat was set jauntily upon a set of tousled curls and she too was set.

The make up was argued about for a good quarter hour, as Hermione was determined to look as natural as possible. In the end they decided on a bronze hue slightly darker than her costume, and Ginny was to play up the red and pink with a dramatic flair. Transfiguring a pen she had into a monocle, the girls cleaned up and finished.

The dance was only to start at seven, but because they were efficient, snuck off to the kitchens for some pre-ball food sampling. The chocolate lava cake was delicious, and although Hermione almost felt guilty for eating a sugar mouse, they too were one of her favorites.

The whole group met up at the common room. Neville decided to go as a Chudley cannons player, whereas Dean decided to go as an 80's fan with bright pink leotards and sweat bands. Ron was a martian, someone even turned his skin green, while Harry was a vampire, dashing with pale skin and glamoured fangs.

Ron's jaw dropped upon seeing Hermione, which was all she wanted. A full-fledged smirk allowed her to gently prop his mouth close and a breathy whisper nearly sent him into convulsions. Really, this is just like shooting fish in a barrel. Although turning to Ginny, she seemed to have reduced the general populace to such a state.

The ball was noisy with driving bass and Weird Sisters coming on with a fervor that shouldn't exist. Sweaty, tired, but having a good time, Hermione sat down with a drink after dancing with Harry. He jostled her shoulder, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Sipping her pumpkin juice, she noticed that it was probably spiked from the resulting warmth in her belly.

A slow, mournful tune came on, and Harry perked up. "As bat of the dungeons, I insist a dance, my sea cucumber." Hermione not even remotely keep a straight face agreed and the slowly swayed to the beat. "You know, we're pretty damn pathetic, you know that right?" Harry nodded solemnly.

Just as he lead her through another clumsy turn, she was rudely shoved away. "What the?" "Mudblood, get out of me and Drakey's way. You'll infect us with your stench."

Hermione rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the upteenth time at this pathetic group.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you pass. Because the world really needs to see Malfoy's pale ass in those god-awful gold shorts and you looking like a hippo with all that pink on. What on earth are you supposed to be anyway? Hungry Hungry Hippo and a failed member of the Village People?"

Giving confused, yet dirty looks Pansy said, "If you must know, mudblood, if there was a cultured bone in your stupid body, we are Adonis and Aphrodite."

Hermione smiled thinly and said, "Charming." It was at this point Harry burst into tears he was laughing so hard, as well as the general racous surround the group after Hermione's last angrily, Malfoy leaned in and warned her it wasn't and receiving an unexpected round of applause, Hermione curtsied and went to sit down again, leaving the ferret and the hippo to their anger.

As Harry and Hermione tipsily tried to make it back to Gryffindor tower, they were ambushed. Six wands trained at them looking for vengence was no laughing matter. "Well...shit." Hermione muttered and saw her options. Limited, as there was no easy get away. They wanted them to pay.

Harry was busy having words with Malfoy as Hermione briefly surveyed the surroundings. Dark hallway, relatively quiet as most of the merrymakers were back in their common rooms by now. Three to one odds aren't easy, but can be worked with.

She was roughly manhandled out of her musings as Crabbe, or was it Goyle grabbed her. She squirmed, but as there was a beefy anchor around her neck, there was a limited range. An elbow to the stomach loosed her briefly, but then the pressure was back full force.

A leering breath was in her ear. "That's a good mudblood. You'll do exactly what I say. We'll get along real nice we will." A hand starts to slowly travel up her side, to rest right under her chest. _Are you freaking kidding me!_ "Sorry Goyle, I'll do whatever I damn well please."

Stomping on his instep, as well as knocking her head back with a sickening crunch, Hermione tucked and rolled to Harry's disarmed side. Firing off a few curses, the escape was brought to a screeching halt as one of Malfoy's goons managed to get a lucky disarming spell in there.

"Well...shit." Harry said as he crouched down to prepare to fist fight. As one was incapacitated, there were only five to go. As the wands trained on them with a sickening dread, Hermione realized that they were in real danger, not just in for a tussle.

Panic flooded her as the wind started to whip up around the two. Dodging spells as best they could it was only a moment before a sickeningly purple light hit Harry in the back. Rage proceeded fear as she couldn't deal with a coward that is fighting an unarmed opponent.

Gathering all her magic, she thrust it at the would-be attackers. With a loud explosion, the group ran with screams of pain and fear. By the time Hermione cracked an eye, Harry was looming above her with a fearful expression, and Snape was right behind him.

Damn.


	8. Don't Tell

_**The Animagus**_

_**Chapter 8: Don't Tell**_

Brown eyes met with black in a diligent stare off. He was trying to get under her skin, but she just raised an eyebrow. Professor Snape had long lost his fearsome hold over her, as she had come to realize that he was a good teacher, although snarky. Essentially, his ferocious bark was way worse than his bite. The worst he could do, was to give her detention slicing up insect parts, which she didn't actually mind because she got better a preparing potions ingredients. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She'd be stuck cleaning trophy rooms with a toothbrush.

As it was, Snape had frog-marched the pair back to his gloomy and imposing office to try and find fault and blame with them. As the attack was explained, he got a pinched look on his face because there was no direct antagonism except for the comment Hermione had made.

Trying to frighten Hermione into submission over getting into trouble, Snape soon realized was futile. _What is wrong with this chit? She's not acting her bratty know-it-all self. Not to say that I miss it, but it seems the Golden Girl seems to be getting a backbone._

Severus Snape, although exhausted from spying for the Order and fleeing back and forth between masters thought himself relatively detail oriented and sharp. He had been noticing this change in the last year, especially when he picked her up off of the floor after their botched ritual. She had seemed so pale and weak that he wasn't sure if she didn't need serious intervention from St. Mungo's.

A ball of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he remembered Katie Bell. He knew immediately who it was, and advised Dumbledore of the situation. His eyes just twinkled, and told Severus not to worry. _Damn the ignorant man for all that he's worth._

So he sat here, staring down this weary-looking girl, trying to scare some sense into her. He had no idea how she managed to conjure fire like that, but from Potter's spawn it seems as if she did it wandlessly. _That, is just too close for comfort._

"Miss Granger, did you ever find the origin of your animagus?" She finally decided to look abashed and dropped her head. _Well now I know it has something to do with fire, at least._ A disdainful sniff came from the professor. "And what, praytell, is taking you so long? I mean, you _are_ the brightest witch of your age, aren't you?" Anger smouldered at her eyes for a moment, before a smirk came along. "You know as well as I do my animal will manifest when it's bloody ready to professor. There's no amount of pleading or cohercing until the connection has a strong enough link."

He frowned at her impertinence, but went on none-the-less. "For you display of action, I'm giving you a week of detentions. Potter, although your jinx was relatively deserved for deciding to stand there and shout instead of properly protecting yourself and Miss Granger, has paid his price for his deed." Hermione winced at the painful boils that enveloped the side of his neck and down his arm. Harry winced at the words, but then thunderclouds appeared.

Severus mocked "Do you really think that you'd be able to take on Crabbe and Goyle and three others in a fight? Potter, they eat sandwiches larger than you for lunch. You need to act responsible, especially when the odds are stacked against you. Always rushing off and never thinking. Just like your father. That's why someone will get killed."

Holding Harry back with one hand in a futile attempt to prevent murder, she groused at Snape, "Look, just because you're a professor, doesn't mean you can treat students that way. He just lost his godfather. Are you really that cruel? I know things went down with you and Harry's dad but you have absolutely no reason to treat him like garbage. Come on Harry. We're going to Dumbledore."

Absolutely stunned at the audacity of the girl, he let them leave without another word. _Who the hell does she think she is? Detentions for two weeks with Filch and we'll see who's who._ Snape glowered suddenly. _I never did get a straight answer out of her, did I?_

_

* * *

_

After the long talk with Dumbledore, they realized that probably shouldn't have talked to Professor Snape that way, and they probably should get back to the common room. It was almost midnight, after all, and their friends were probably starting to worry where they were. With lemon drops and a de-boiled Harry in tow, the intrepid pair set off for Gryffindor Towers.

The dress was sliding from her shoulder, and the heels were off as she padded barefoot on the castle rugs. While they weren't exactly soft from hundreds of years of use, they were at least protecting her feet from the cold stone underneath.

Harry looked over at her pensively. "You know more than you're letting on about your animal, don't you?" Hermione widened her eyes, but kept a straight face and replied, "Not any more that's worth noting. I'm just trying to cross-reference and decide before I start making all these wild theories."

Harry laughed, "Well whatever you are enjoys fire. Maybe you're a komoto dragon. Those things are vicious as hell. Can I call you man eater?" Harry yelped when his butt was jinxed. "Ow! Keep your damn magic away from my bits!" Hermione laughed but continued to freak Harry out when her wand kept emitting sparks like a stun gun.

The merry chase was on, arriving breathless at the portrait and depositing Harry and biding him goodnight. She arrived to see Ana flirting again with another Spartan. "Ana! You're my bloody portrait. Not a door handle. Say goodnight to what's his face and let me into my rooms. I'm tired."

A tiny moue appeared, as well as a blush from the Spartan as he fled the picture. Ana looked otherworldly as she answered Hermione. "If you EVER bring a boy here. You're a goner." Hermione laughed and smiled sweetly. "Just taking some sage advice from my favorite painting in the whole of Hogwarts. Oh and get nattered." Ana laughed as the portrait opened.

Although her nerdy oasis came at a prefect price, she didn't mind the duties. As she was off for the night, she stole a glance at the rotating schedule she helped to make. Hopefully her cooperation and willingness to please will earn her a spot to become the next Head Girl.

The rooms were nice, and although on the small side, were a perk from having to stay in the dorms. When offered the position, rooms were completely optional, and since they were only a short distance away from the actual house, it offered students privacy to talk to another student, and allowed her to stay removed from the shenanigans that took place. Ron obviously stayed at the tower, as there was no way he was going to abandon Harry or any of the other boys.

Brushing her hair and trying to walk while Crookshanks wound in and out of her legs, she decided on a quick cup of tea from the kitchens. Dobby gleefully helped her, as well as adding a nice thick slice of chocolate cake. Relishing her dish, she decided that even though she had a relatively good idea, the animal just wasn't ready to surface yet.

Upon reading the books, it just meant that she was a large creature. Even though Harry seems to think she can breathe fire, it could just be linked to the surroundings were the animal is found. She had no doubt in her mind that Ron would do better in Herbology, while Harry will have a whole new fondness for the lake and the giant squid. _Well maybe not the giant squid. _

Using her cross-referencing materials, she narrowed it down to three possible animals. Harry wasn't far off for the komoto, possibly a type of scorpion, or maybe even a tiger. She really didn't have much to work with, and magical creatures are unheard of for animagus, so she didn't even factor it in. Although her new abilities were strange, she enjoyed them. Why not cultivate her new abilities and knowledge in the pursuit of helping the war effort?

In the back of her mind, Hermione did realize that it probably wasn't wise to go just experimenting and not telling anyone. That would be akin to splinching herself without proper instruction. A shrug and a flick of her eyes indicated that the aura of her cat ( a suspicious looking golden hue) seemed to be slightly darker today. She inspected him closely, but after a disdainful look on his part, Crookshanks seemed to be is old ornery self.

She drifted off, exhausted as she was, only to find that the next morning her oasis was shattered. A caucophony greeted her as she jolted out of bed. The kneazle was chasing after Dobby, who was trying to balance a breakfast plate on his knobby head.

As Hermione managed to wrest control of the situation, i.e. softly but firmly guiding Crookshanks out of the room with her legs, the house elf gently placed his charge upon her bed. Smiling warily, Hermione thanked him and asked if there was anything he needed. Dobby, the peculiar little creature, shook himself so vigorously she swore he was airborne. "Anything for the miss, anything at all Animagus." The teen arched her eyebrow curiously as he popped back to the kitchen but didn't question it. _He's always nattering on about something. I wonder if he's just really eccentric for an elf, or he's touched._

Yawning and pushing her frizzy locks out of the way and grabbing a hairband on her bed post she dug in with quiet gusto. The fry up was out of this world, and the eggs were perfectly runny. A contented sigh as the dishes transported back she checked the time and was aghast at the hour. Although there were no classes today, she had hoped to further cross-reference a potions essay she was working on, even if the required length was only three feet and hers was already at four. At this point in her school career, she didn't need to put the extra effort in, but essays always helped her to remember the material, as well as annoy Professor Snape. Two birds with one stone, really.

Grabbing her ever-expanding satchel she threw her book in there, as well as a few for reading material. She was shocked to see Ron dutifully working with Harry, Ginny, and Lavender. Winking at Ron, while bussing Harry on the cheek she sat comfortably helping the others with their transfiguration essays and completing the small amount of work on hers.

The others left awhile ago, but she happily overlooked lunch for some more reading and reference for her animagus creature. As the hour or so passed, she was becoming increasingly frustrated with herself for not finding the answer. "Inconclusive" mocked her from her book. _I'm such a bloody gobshite for not being able to do a simple analysis on this! It's not rocket science!_

The more irritated she got, the more she couldn't sit still. She was raging inside. Fuming even. The steam from within became so powerful she realized she was pulsing fog like the muggle machine that her cousin loved at the club. Panicked, she left in a hurry, running full-tilt towards the coldest place she knew, the dungeons.

The farther in she mindlessly ran, the more overpowering the pressure build up was. She had no time to think, breathe or stop, as the pulsing behind her eyes grew to a crescendo.

Her vision went spotty, and clutched the wall as she slid downwards into an alcove. She started to cry earnestly in pain, as the white hot stabs became harsher. She pressed against her eyes, willing, praying hat it would end, just to stop the wretched agony. She felt hot tears down her face, along with a coppery tinge as they landed on her lip.

As Hermione summoned what strength she had left, she heard a far off voice. "Mudblood. MUDBLOOD. What is your problem laying about like you have nothing better to do." She was fast welcoming the darkness at the edge of her consciousness. Anything to help the pain.

There was some yelling going on. She really couldn't be bothered. Someone tried to slap her awake, but at least it lifted her stupor. Cross-eyed with strain, she narrowed her eyes at the ferret and what looked to be Professor Snape. "Don't tell... Wizard's oath" She fell into the peace.

* * *

A/N: I hate these things, but I just wanted to note that I *would* have put the rest of this chapter here, but it was damn awkward the way it flowed. So you'll deal. :)

P.S. - I profusely apologize for hinting at providing new chapter two days ago, and not delivering. You know who you are. :)


	9. An Old Soul

_**Chapter 9: An Old Soul**_

She fell into the earth. She wasn't Hermione Granger, nerdy girl extraordinaire, she was the stones that hummed with ancient magic beneath her slumped form. The hair on Malfoy's head, wind tousled as a strong breeze hit it. She was the whomping willow that dug deep into the ground, she felt the giant squids heartbeat. She traveled farther and farther, pulsing and caressing each bit of life as she passed. She let them all know that they were safe and cared for. Protected. Because that is what she was. A guardian for all life, especially the magical kind.

She sped towards something. She wasn't sure yet. The woods were thick, the terrain mountainous. The presence beseechingly called , but it did not feel oppressive. She knew that's where she belonged. The rightness of it. All or nothing, nothing or all.

The clearing was large. Probably the size of the quidditch pitch, as she softly touched down she felt it from within the trees. "What is it that you seek, youngling?"

Hermione pondered for a minute. "Truth, and growth really. I want to know what's happening to me." The trees rumbled in laughter, leaves falling as the amusement washed over her in waves.

"Youngling. Be careful what you wish for."

The teen tilted her head. "You're going to help me, aren't you? So that the transformation will be easier."

Another amused rustle of the tree bows, as the ground vibrated from movement. Whatever she was going to be, it was HUGE. _Please don't let me be a troll, please don't let me be a troll._

"Honestly, for one so small and a brain ratio significantly higher than most, you would have other thoughts in your head besides troll. Where is your fear?"

"There is none. I don't feel very afraid talking to trees. Excuse me though, since I have been remiss in not asking for your name. What may I call you?"

"Call me Veritas. As you seek it, I am here." Hermione smiled at the Latin. " I would have named you Sapientia. You seem like an old soul."

Another almost indulgent wave of amusement crossed over her body. Pleased she was amusing her _helper? _she smiled back, a little uncertain. "Don't mind me asking, Veritas, but where exactly are we?"

"Oh not far from the youngling house. We are still in the Scottish Isles."

Hermione knitted her brows carefully. _Youngling house_? _Did she mean Hogwarts?_ It seemed strange to be able to pick up on emotion that easily from the other creature. She was also surprised there was a tremendous level of coherence and intelligence, whereas she just assumed her psyche would be dominated by creature urges, so to speak.

"But of course Youngling, you can speak to me because you are animagus."

"So are harry and Ron, but did they receive similar experiences? I am not sure how long time passes when talking here."

"No, they will have slightly different paths than yours, Animagus. You will fight united, but they will not have such a high influence, compared to others, on your actions."

"Veritas, Dobby called me that as well. Is there any special significance as to why I would be referenced as _the_ Animagus, instead of just an animagus like everyone else?"

A sigh along with a solemn chuckle. "It is not that you are an animagus that makes you particularly special, it is whom you are able to turn into."

As the trees rustled, Hermione allowed herself to have a small prick of fear blossom into her belly. _Hermione Jean, what the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into?_

Her heart stopped as one dark leg emerged mid-tree length from the forest glade. It was the darkest black she had ever seen, almost sucking the light from the sun shining on it. It was sinewy, well formed, and a copious amount of power radiated from it. As the rest of the body came into view, she realized that she very may well not be prepared to deal with these ramifications.

From reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, she was 90% certain she was looking at one of the local dragon species. The Hebridean Black was not the smallest species there, but can be a cause for alarm. Fiercely protective of their land and the MacFusty clan that aids them, these intelligent and dangerous beasts have a wickedly obsidian body and piercing purple eyes. There really isn't much know about them, as with most dragons they are regarded with fear and and to protect themselves tend to shy away from most widzarding folk.

Veritas shook her head regally, and at fourty feet long, she dwarfed the once large clearing. Hermione shook herself mentally, as this was all relatively surreal and probably just a figment of her pain induced collapse. She felt the rumble of laughter from the dragon as it vibrated across her skin, and the dampness of the dew at her ankles. Her breath came out as puffs of mist in the area, but she wasn't cold.

Curious, she tested her wand out, activating a bright _lumos_. "Have I just fainted and I'm dreaming? Or am I actually here with you?" Veritas made an astonishing attempt at grinning.

"What is the one thing that you can do to test a dream?" Hermione looked at her feet and wiggled her toes. She did it again. And again for good measure.

"So I just apparated out of Hogwarts?" She winced as she imagined how much trouble she'd be in.

"That, lass, is whaur I come in. Since Hogwarts agreed 'at this was a necessity, she allowed me tae abscond ye fur th' time bein'. I wulnae dae it aft, but I hiner tae reach ye when is necessary."

Hermione whipped her head around to see a friendly-looking blighter in Highland plaids. Unable to help herself as she craned her neck back, "Merlin, you're tall."

An honest laugh erupted from the tall highlander. "We grow big haur. Somethin' abit th' caller air, I think."

Hermione, in her wisdom at a ripe age of seventeen, realized that this clansmen was a catch. He stood well over two meters, with about twenty stone of pure muscle. He had a chiseled, serious looking face with shoulder-length long black hair. He was a formidable specimen, with the bad-boy look that every girl dreams about. The look, down to the traditional plaids was ruined, however, by the friendly and mischievous glint in the man's blue eyes. She grinned in response, as she was rather reminded of Fred and George.

"Callan, lass, is my given name. Ah hope ye come tae see us aft, as ye will be introduced tae th' whole clan soon. Oor clan protects these dragons wi' our li'es, an' welcome anyain that appreciates an' honors them as well. Yoo, lassie, hae a difficult task. Ye main be protected, as well as protect. Ye ur vulnerable yit, an' we main see tae it 'at ye can restair honur tae th' dragons."

Hermione nodded as she was reminded of the enormity of what lie before her. She was walking a fine line, and saw the potential to help fight at Harry's side. _But at what cost?_

"That, Animagus, is what precisely you must find out. You will have safe haven wherever the dragonkin lie. As you are our defender, and our champion, you will receive training from each of the major dragonkin species to prepare for your battles. We normally do not interfere, but as we have a vested interest, we will help you to excel at your duties."

She smiled to what the dragon had said. "Reluctant interference?" The trees rumbled as Callan responded, "I loch thes lassie. She has barnie."

The conversation continued for a bit more, and it was explained in detail that this was her first training area. The amount of magical and physical proximity to another dragon will help her center her meditation. Veritas had mixed expectations, as the last Animagus was nearly 500 years ago. From her knowledge, as she was only a fledgling at that point, it took years of living with the dragons themselves to master a true transformation.

Settling down to meditate, Hermione immeadiately noticed that _Earthscrying_ here was easier. She mentioned this to the dragon, who seemed surprised. Veritas crooned in delight, this was indeed indicative of how powerful her Animagus was. _I wonder how soon she will be ready._

"Animagus, I would like you to come back tomorrow night. It would bode well for you to meet the clan, and to meet the other dragonkin."

Hermione nodded in aquiescence, as she was still in a light form of meditation. The pressure behind her eyes was completely gone, as first "contact" was made with her creature animals.

Although slightly disappointed she was still unable to transform, she understood that it was a massive undertaking, as the level of magical creature, not to mention size, was quite unlike her human form. _At least I know I wasn't going crazy._

"That you were not Youngling. You simply weren't prepared for the enormity of what you needed to understand. Although results weren't forthcoming with your meditation, the small events were leading you to an eventual answer. You were coming to terms, and accepted your creature for whatever it was. This was vital to you coming here."

Although privately, Hermione disagreed with the nondisclosure, she left her training in capable hands.

"Is there anything else I should know to prepare for my introduction? Is there a dinner or some sort of ceremony? Should I bring a gift or token?" Hermione distractedly decided to research wizard clan customs as Callan's laugh echoed in the clearing. "Lassie, calm doon, ye gie tay excited an' ye chitter loch a wee beastie. Jist come tae us tae celebrate new fowk an' th' moon. "

Hermione huffed at his amusement and debated whether or not to send a Weasley brand Bat Bogey to his kilted derriere.

Veritas chuckled or more like growled her amusement again, and told Hermione that the panic levels in the castle were rising to the boiling point. It seemed as though Ron and Harry were going to kill Malfoy because of her disappearance.

Nodding mutely, but wistfully knowing she would return midday tomorrow, she allowed herself to be whisked back to Hogwarts.

Chaos was not the word Hermione would have used to greet her when she popped back into place. A string of swears floated out of the normally cultured mouth as she had to tuck and roll the spells in the middle of the battle going on in the hallway outside of Dumbledore's office.

Apparently Professor Snape and Dumbledore were busy talking and planning how to find her in the office, as they trusted that these idiots could act like adults in the time of emergency. _Clearly underestimate the lot of them._

Now riled because she had to duck out of the way, she shot off a string of spells in rapid succession. Stun, grab the wand, stun, petrify. Harry's scowl of outrage now frozen on his face, she picked up Malfoy's wand. Regardless of whether he was out with a stunner like Ron was, she didn't' trust him.

She looked back at Harry again. "I was fine you dolt! I went to see my animagus animal. If you hadn't cocked it up by accusing Malfoy, I'd still be there! There's alot to learn, in a very short amount of time! Is it possible to act like an adult? I need you two, and it's very likely that Malfoy is going to have to learn what I am as well."

A slow clap resounded from the stairwell as Severus Snape mockingly applauded her efforts. "And to what do we owe this, dramatic and passionate discourse? A change of heart? From a Gryffindor no less? Clearly a moment for the ages. No no, let's see, Miss Granger not only leaving school grounds in the time of peril unexcused and unaccompanied, she apparated as well as hexed three other students. My my, someone is just aching to get expelled, aren't we?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm going to talk to the Headmaster and it will all be straightened out sir. Surely I will not be expelled for my transgressions." She lifted the spells on Ron and Harry, giving them looks as to keep it down as she did. Handing Malfoy's wand to Snape, she proceeded to ride the elevator to Dumbledore.

"That's where you are wrong, Miss Granger. You involved both Mr. Malfoy and I as soon as your collapse. You initiated a Wizards Oath out of duress. As it is not a true oath, it was meant to protect witches in a dark time in our history. It is more a strong compulsion to keep your secret, but it comes at a heavy cost for both of us."

Hermione's eyes widened, as she could only dimly remember beyond the pressure and the pain.  
"Sir, is there any way - "

"No, you know-it-all mudblood, there isn't." Draco snapped angrily into the conversation.

"Now now everyone. Let's get properly settled and discuss this rationally." Dumbledore's head popped out of his office as his eyes twinkled merrily. "Think of this as a chance to promote interhouse unity."

All involved dutifully settled themselves into his office as the talks resumed. Snape voted for expelling her outright, but the three Gryffindors reacted explosively.

Dumbledore shook his head and peered at Hermione "Now it goes without saying that whatever is spoken of in this meeting is to be never discussed with others out side of this room. Why doesn't Miss Granger explain what happened?"

She gave a brief recap of her experience training for an animagus to fill everyone in, as well as her suspicions as more clues emerged. She then spoke of the clearing, and briefly mentioned Callan and Veritas.

Dumbledore agreed that tomorrow would be a wonderful opportunity for her, especially since Highland cuisine was some of the finest in the world. Severus snorted, which was appreciated oddly enough by both Harry and Ron.

Malfoy was quite throughout the ordeal, other than that single outburst.

Detention was metted out for the fight, as well as detention was given for the rest of the semester for leaving school grounds. She was to have Occlumency in addition with Professor Snape every week as to prevent her Animagus being realized from the other side. Apparently she is "an open book, that would bore the reader to tears with incessant tripe."

She walked into the common room, plopping herself ungracefully between the two boys on the couch. Neither looked at her, they just continued to glance at the fireplace. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't know what was happening until I was there."

"'Mione you could have told us what you were suspecting. We're best friends for Merlin's sake. You of all people should be able to trust us." Ron's demeanor became agitated before calmning again while he turned back towards the flames.

She muttered a quick Notice-Me-Not and a muffliato. Turning towards Ron she made her case. "I wasn't sure, that was the problem. I'm not going to freak everyone out thinking that I have this remarkable creature only to find out that it was a common garden snake or something. I had a theory, but I wasn't sure. I'm not going to risk anyone or anything just because of a thought."

Harry grimaced as she said those words, but squeezed her hand to let her know he wasn't upset. "We're all under ALOT of pressure this year. I don't want to cause any more hardship." There was pensive silence for a while, as all three looked into the flames. Ron huffed and repositioned himself so that his head was in her lap. Blushing but taking the contact in stride, she gently carded through his hair with her fingers.

"So a dragon, huh? Can we call you Dragon lady then?" Hermione laughed and flicked his ear in retaliation. Harry snorted while he got an inquisitive look in his green eyes. "What color are you?" Hermione thought about it. "I'm not sure. I didn't even manage a full transformation yet, but I imagine I'd look like the Hebridean Blacks, probably a bit smaller because I'm human. I'll probably know more tomorrow night as I can talk to some of the older dragons, as well as the whole MacFusty clan. I just hope I don't muck things up too badly."

"Doubtful 'Mione. Even when you break the rules you manage to Exceed Expectations." The quip from Ron had Harry laughing heartily. As it was, she couldn't bring herself to be angry as she retorted. "Everyone knows you can't apparate in school grounds Ron. Just read Hogwarts: A History." Gales of laughter on both sides allowed Hermione to give in to her mirth as well.

_Maybe it will be alright. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?_


	10. The Clan

_**Chapter 10: The Clan**_

Hermione awoke well-rested, but she had a nervous energy thrumming through her as she grabbed a scone with some tea for breakfast and headed down to the library.

She smiled to herself as she picked out books on dragons, as well as magical wizarding customs and _Food of the North: When to Say Yeah, When to Say Nay_. She wished there was a computer form of information. _Like a magical search engine. Moogle perhaps? _She laughed outright at her silliness, and found her favorite corner to settle into.

She perused the customs book, jotting down some quick notes to remember. Sure, she wouldn't take them with her, but for some reason writing down the information helped it stick better, and caused her to revise less. As much as she strove for good grades, she wasn't about to waste what precious time she did have studying needlessly.

She looked at her notes briefly "_In the wizarding north, some customs still remain that may seem peculiar to some. In clan gatherings, although usually limited to family and close friends, guests are expected to wear traditional wizarding dress robes. This garb is the original inspiration for the Great plaid and Arisaid. The arisaid is the ancient female garb of the Scottish Highland. There are several types of tartans, but generally fall into three categories: everyday, semi-formal, and dress. Dress tartans (which is what I'll probably be wearing) have a white background to signify how important the event is. _

_Tartans - the pattern and outfit as a whole, versus Plaid - the long piece of cloth that hangs over the shoulder. _

_** Note : Try not to piss off the clan._

She read a bit further, picking up some random odds and ends phrases, enough to be covered for basic conversation, if they decided to break into Gaelic. Knowing Seamus, she fully expected at least a moment or two of excited gabbing when she got there. _Or maybe I'll muck it up and they'll outcast me. Just how then will I get any help?_

She shook her head as she banished the morose thoughts from her head. Concentrating for a while longer on her dragon book, she discovered that they were very courteous creatures, and especially sticklers for proper manners.

The author supposed one of the best gifts is to bring a "gift of the earth" to a dragon. He mentioned all sorts of trivial things, but Hermione snorted to herself and checked the time. It was barely past nine, so she set off to get ready.

Research was paying off, as she donned a plain maroon skirt and a formal short sleeved top. It was made out of light unbleached cotton, so Hermione figured it would go great with the arisaid. She sighed as she globbed all the Sleekeazy she had left and smoothed her hair into a semblance of formal with a simple french braid. She applied light very slight make up and headed off to find Hagrid.

The day had barely begun and the walk down to her professor's hut was amazing. The trees were a beautiful golden color, and the leaves that had fallen already were happily crunching underneath. The nice brisk air filled her lungs and she swung her hands happily as the hut soon came into view. Bracing against Fang's licking assault, she was ushered further into the hut by the beaming half-giant.

"Hermione, what can I do fer ya? I just made some tea, or would you like some cider that I picked up from the Three Broomsticks?" She grabbed the cider almost greedily, as she could never get enough of it. Regardless of whether it was zero or forty celsius out, she still wanted her cider.

After finishing her drink they chatted for a bit, then asked him. "Hagrid, would you know a practical gift that I would be able to give the dragons today? I mean, I can't go catch them food, and I'm not that wealthy, is there a salve or something that they use a lot? I know you had Norbert for a while."

Hagrid beamed and got a battered-looking pot from his top shelf. "It's a sealin' paste. I use it for the skrewts when they shed their skins. It toughens their skin, so it isn't as tetchy when they shed. We used it a lot fer the tournament when the dragons chipped a scale."

Hermione exclaimed her thanks and took her leave, realizing that she would need to procure a gift for the MacFusty's as well. She scoured the outskirts of the forest, settling on a thick ash branch that was fallen. Using a useful cutting tool she had learnt out of a housekeeping book, she trimmed it down to approximate size. Looking still roughshorn, she blasted a sand-flinging curse at the small drinking bowel, the traditional quaich. Now it gleamed in a smooth finish, but she decided to carve some runes along the inside of the quaich, as well as charm small dragons to move on the outside.

Satisfied, and after re-securing her hair, she smoothed her clothes and with haste walked to Dumbledore's office. It was their that she would take her leave, under the watchful eye of the Headmaster. Silently she grinned, _At least now I'll have no worry if I splinch myself. He'll pick up my fingers and toes._

Faux greeted her sedately, as he was getting older and gearing up for his change-over. "I believe, Miss Granger, when he is born again he feels infinitely more grateful every time he goes through it. I do believe that I wish to be him sometimes. I'd love to be a spring chicken again." He eased into his chair, and sighed tiredly as he came to a full rest.

She smiled but was diverted back to Faux as he nipped at her shirt. "What is it, you old bird? I know Headmaster feeds you, so you can't be hungry." The bird had the grace to look affronted and tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking.

Dumbledore chuckled and replied, "I know that look. Here is what he needs, Miss Granger. Two vials should suffice, as he is very potent at this stage." Lightly grasping the two glass vials from the Headmaster, she held them up to Faux. He immediately started to water his eyes, and Hermione finally caught on. "Oh. Oh! Thank you so much Faux."

Deciding to keep one and give the other to the dragons, she was now ready for her departure. The only problem is...she didn't know how this type of apparition worked. "I don't know how it worked sir, I was just panicked and the pressure from behind my eyes allowed me to give it."

"In these situations, Miss Granger, I find it's easier to imagine myself there. How it would feel, how the smells are. It helps to lock onto a more tangible target."

She paused for a moment and thought of the clearing. Picturing it serenely, she felt the mist there, and gentle breeze playing at her skirt. She was glad for the light coat as the air got chilly in November. She suddenly snapped open her eyes to come face to face with the snout of a dragon.

Barely withholding her scream, she took a step back, allowing some personal space between her and her new kin. Veritas rumbled amusedly, causing little puffs of smoke to release like she was trying to signal another dragon far away. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her, bowing formally and saying hello.

The dragons eye's shut in contentment as her changling was already learning the proper ways. "I fear I have it far too easy, you come well pre-pared changling." Hermione smiled softly at the praise but shook her head to the comment. "Not overly so, I was hoping to get more of the training and true knowledge from you lot, as you have a few hundred years on me." The dragon nodded sagely, and turned to greet the lone clansmen walking down the path. Rubbing the forearm of the dragon as he passed by, Callan grinned happily at Hermione.

"Lassie! I was tellin' th' whole clan abit ye! Think ye a reit smart hen. They are impressed. Recht, well come wi' ur very eager to meet ye." He took her by the arm and half-dragged her teasing her all the way through the short path to a group of houses on a low hill. Beyond it, there was a rock face and a large quarry-like structure stretching several kilometers. She could hear rumbling from the rock, so she guessed that's where the dragons were.

Leading up to the picturesque homes she fought a sudden urge of panic. She had no idea really what to do, and how these people were to react. _Were they purebloods, did they care about blood status, oh sweet jesus what happens if they are helping Voldemort! _While her thoughts were wildly spiraling, and her breaths were coming in short, hyper blasts, Callan barged through the thick wooden door and she was met with instant cacophony. She breathed out in a slow timed manner, and then smiled. This, she could do. After all, just replace the red hair for black and you've got yourself a clan, am I right?

The din settled as the group noticed Hermione. All smiles the group stood to greet her, and the clan chief, a withered old wizard came to the center to formally greet her.

She politely curtsied, then started, "Tha mi toilichte ur coinneachadh. I have brought you gifts for graciously opening your lives and home to me. I know it is not much, but I thought you might like a quaich." She softly handed over the ribbon clad bowl. It seemed a little gaudy now that she thought of it, and looked down.

He took his gnarled hand and patted her cheek softly with tears in his eyes. "Tapadh leibh, dear bairn. I am Bearach MacFusty and I am honored tae brin' ye intae my fowk. You will help te restore us n' the dragons. Thae is more than anyain can ask."

He clapped her back softly, and raised his voice. "Now, who is gutton?" A general roar commenced, and she was absconded into the fold. She met no less than twenty clansmen, and by the looks of things, this was considered an "intimate" gathering. She had tried all sorts of dishes, with Callan at her side prodding her to try each new thing. She discovered that she absolutely loved roasted venison, cullen skink, and clootie pudding, but was fairly disgusted by haggis. Callan pounded her on the back after she tried her first sip of homemade whiskey, laughing "We'll make a Scot of ye yet!"

The merriment went on for the rest of the afternoon, with a tour by Callan and several others of the grounds. At dusk, the party was moved outside with a large bonfire, until the moon rose. With full bellies and light hearts, the MacFusty clan led their new charge once again down the wooded path to the clearing.

There was a giant circle made from rock, it seemed the ancient gneisses of the quarry were ported here. The rock was so old it seemed to hum with energy, causing Hermione's senses to sharpen. The clan gathered around the circle, each lighting a candle. Bearach smiled at her and prompted her to stand in the middle of the circle.

A wee bit nervous, she made a half-hearted smile to Callan, who promptly gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. Smiling she turned to Bearach who started chanting in Gaelic. She couldn't understand just what was going on, but all of the clansmen responded at certain parts.

Bearach finally switched over to English in saying, "I am now presenting Hermione Jean Granger to the clan. Is there anyone who will stand for her?"

"Aye." In the relative quiet, Hermione jumped when Callan's boom echoed across the clearing. "I will stand for her. I swear it by my right Callan Arden MacFusty." Bearach nodded.

"Hermione Jean Granger, are you prepared to enter the MacFusty clan, to honor and protect the clan as well as the dragons we keep?"

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she should say, so simply put. "I do."

"Are you prepared to do what you must, even if it means great sacrifice, to uphold the family name?"

"I do."

Bearach once again chanted in Gaelic, and motioned her to come towards the outer limit of the circle. A small prick to her finger keyed her into the protective wards, and a drink of hundred year old whiskey allowed her fortitude for what is to come.

She was lead down another small path, which seemed to lead directly to quarry. It was eerie, but peaceful in the moonlight, as she silently made her way down. It was lit up by several strageically placed bonfires so that the whole cavern pulsated with fire. She couldn't see anything yet, but was again led to a small circle. The clan gathered around, but left the front part of the circle open, more to show support than surround.

The ground started to tremble, as Veritas regally approached. Hermione, although reasonably nervous, smiled softly and nodded her head. A slow wink in response, Veritas began to speak. "Who is this youngling, who dare enter my home, my shelter, my fortress?"

Hermione's eyes got wide, but squared her shoulders in a bout of Gryffindor courage. "It is I, Hermione Jean Granger, the Animagus."

"Who shall you protect, Animagus?" "I shall protect, honor, and defend the dragonkin, and anyone who aids them."

"Who will be our truth?" "I will be. I will be your champion, at whatever cost it may be."

"How will you do so?" Hermione paused for a moment, "To the best of my ability, to grow and to learn, until the last breath leaves my body."

Distant roars suddenly echoed around the quarry. Hulking masses were getting closer, and Hermione watched in awe as they descended. There was plenty of room, but they entered one by one, the others idly circling above.

The first to touch down literally shook the ground. A hulking form, with long gleaming golden horns, this green barbarian looked like one of the most powerful dragons here. Hermione gulped in response, especially when it peered in at her to get a better look.

"My name is Valentine. I will be teaching you about war, and the tactics that you will need to win."

"I am honored sir, and I pledge my life to the Romanian Longhorn." He nodded and stepped away.

The second was slight compared to the others, and zoomed in with grace. The dragon was smaller in stature, and somehow a little more delicate. Green with some brown speckles, she had an erethral quality to her voice.

"Hello, my name is Aderyn, and I will be teaching you dragon history, as well as helping Veritas teach you dragon law."

Hermione smiled and responded. "I am honored Aderyn, and pledge my life to the Welsh Greens." Aderyn laughed, and waddled over to allow the next dragon in.

The landing of the next dragon shook Hermione almost to the ground. Wide and rotund, she was instantly reminded of Slughorn as she watched the dragon awkwardly maneuver himself around everyone else. The largest dragon by far, he was elegant and stunning with a gleaming silver coat and deep pulsing red eyes.

"My name is Vsevolod. I am pleased to meet you. I will be teaching you about magical defense, as well as teaching you how to make your scales more resistant."

"I am honored to meet you sir. I pledge my life to the Ukrainian Ironbellies."

The next dragon was a blur of blue as it dove in with precision and landed awkwardly on it's two feet. The brilliant hue shimmered in the firelight and Hermione was impressed with the dragons beauty.

"Hello, I am Arne. I will be teaching you how to fly in and out of your Animagus form."

Hermione smiled softly and responded. "I am honored Arne. I pledge my fealty to the Sweedish Short-snout. I am however, absolute pants at flying. Hopefully you can help."

Arne chuckled and side-stepped for more room.

A small dragon swooped in next, with brilliant copper skin and crystal blue eyes that glittered like gems in the firelight. Smallest of the dragons gathered, the dragon regally nodded to her as she introduced.

"I am pleased to meet you. My name is Ofelia, and I am to teach you about concealable weaponry, as well as increasing your knowledge with potions."

The girl nodded her thanks with a pledge of support to the Peruvian Vipertooth and watched the numbers of dragons steadily grow on the ground. _This is like a coming out party, I wonder if this is what my cousin was complaining about. _Shaking herself back to the present, she watched the next approaching dragon with akin to horror.

Fast and furious, the dragon let out a stream of fire as it swooped down to land directly in front of her. The landing was rough, and she had to duck out of the way to be mauled by the spiked tail. As he settled to address her, Hermione realized just how brave Harry was.

"I am Botond. I will be teaching you how to wield your fire, in and out of your Animagus form."

She nodded warily and pledged her oath. As he snapped at another dragon for getting too close, he moved aside for the next dragon.

The dragon lazily swooped down and gave a toothy smile. He looked like a smaller version of the Horntail, but with a darker brown tail and a jaunty aim about him. He nodded his head and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Eirik, and don't mind that bully over there. He's just a little grumpy because he's hungry."

Hermione smiled, and relaxed. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and I swear loyalty to the Norwegian Ridgebacks."

To that he replied, "Well good. Otherwise I wouldn't help you out with navigation." Hermione laughed and saw the descent of one of the most beautiful creatures she's ever seen. The combination of the firelight and the moonlight completely illuminated the hide of the dragon.

She gasped further when the creature opened her multitoned eyes. A soft, gentle hum emitted from the dragon. " I am Hiri. I will instruct you on Dragon Custom, as well was animal code and conduct."

Hermione curtsied and pleaged her alliance to the Opaleyes.

The last dragon was a beautiful scartlet with golden eyes. He was large, but very nimble as he easily flexed along the others to greet Hermione. "I am Zu. I am here to teach you combat, as well as to enhance your deuling capabilities."

She nodded and thanked him, and swore her oath. Veritas finally came back to the forefront, and spoke aloud.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take my home as your training grounds? To acknowledge that the road will be tough, dangerous, and leave no room for error?"

Hermione gritted her teeth as she felt the hum of the stones and the dragons place pressure behind her eyes. She struggled to stay standing as she nodded her ascent.

The clan chief then brought a silver dagger towards Veritas. He gently prodded under the outstretched claw that reached nearly his chest. A small amount of blood was gathered on the blade and was walked back to Hermione. Taking her right arm, he suddenly slashed across her wrist mingling the dragon blood with her own. Agony enveloped her body, white hot knives slashed through her veins. She dropped to the ground, trying to avoid her pain. She curled into a ball, wishing she was away from the pain.

The roar of the dragons suddenly became muted and she looked up in between soft pants of pain. She had apparated herself back to the forest clearing, and the roars of the dragons were in sync, almost like they were humming, or chanting even.

She desperately clung to the ground as her vision was wavering and she was becoming dizzy. In a pain filled haze _Am I dying?_ was the only coherent thought that she had. She clawed the ground as her back began to arch unnaturally so. She plunged herself into earthscrying, if only to avoid the pain for a second.

A guttural scream emitted from her, as she felt her magic grind against her human form, almost like gears that were not aligning. She plunged herself forward into the ground, the trees, the dragons, the clan. She needed this. She wanted this. She could do this.

Her ears were ringing, her breath coming in shallow pants. Her breath rumbled in her chest, and her throat was ripped to shreds from screaming. She opened her eyes back open, faintly realizing she was still scrying. Flicking her vision off, to her horror, it did not do as it normally would. _Oh shit._Panic rising she moved to get up, only realizing she fell back onto the hard earth, grunting as she did so. She was weak, that was sure. Proping herself back up, and realizing she was on all fours she looked down to steady herself. _Oh. Fuck._

Instead of her normal arms, there sat two claws. Flexing them to make sure they were attached to her body, or what she thought was her body. She began to panic in earnest. "Shit shit shit shit! I turned myself into a dragon too early and I'm not going to be able to turn back. SHIT!" A laughing rumble beside her answered her distress. Veritas, still significantly bigger than Hermione shook her head at the little changeling.

"Do not worry youngling. You will be fine. You did spectacularly well for your first transformation. We thought it would take you much longer, even with the help of the others."

Hermione peered back to her feet, (claws?) and inspected them closely. She figured she looked like Veritas, as the structure of the claws were similar. She whipped her tail around behind her, and noticed she was a pleasing golden hue. Veritas instructed her on how to walk, or at least shuffle in an attempt not to destroy the clearing.

She was beginning to feel the strain, and she anchored herself back to her body, as with meditation. The gears struggled to fit again, but this process was much smoother.

Veritas nodded to her charge and congratulated her. Callan popped up behind her welcoming her into a hug and into the family.

Two females in the clan stepped forward, gently wrapping her in the clan tartan, and helping her into her bodice of the Arisaid. She was now considered an adopted member of the clan, at least in a magical sense. She was in a respected position, in the council of elders, but understood and was happy not to be in charge.

She admired the tartan, the sett had a white background with forest green warp and a broad red weft. The pattern was delicate, and golden threads were interlaced in them. The bodice was made from a Hebridean hide, but the lacing was made from spiderweb silk. It was a gorgeous piece, and the clan seemed pleased with her look.

They finalized the ceremony with the traditional blessing.

"May you go forth under the strength of Merlin, under the light of sun, under the radiance of moon;

May you go forth with the splendor of fire, with the speed of lightning, with the swiftness of wind;

May you go forth supported by the depth of sea, by the stability of earth, by the firmness of rock;

May you be surrounded and encircled, with the protection of the nine elements. So mote it be."

A flash of light surrounded them, and a tingling warmth through Hermione signified the ancient protection of the clan was received. She smiled brightly, but she was exhausted.

Veritas rumbled at her "Make sure you practice going in and out of your form. Only at most a half an hour, so that the connection strengthens. You'll need to eat a lot of protein to get used to it. The other traits will soon emerge as well, by the way."

Hermione made a tired mental note of it, but was glad to return to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was there drinking tea, and beamed when she saw Hermione in the tartans. Dumbldore's eyes twinkled merrily, and nodded to her. "I gather everything went well Miss Granger? You look quite stunning in that arisaid, it fits you."

Hermione gave a tired smile, "Thank you Headmaster for the compliment. I am quite tired, and I have to get back for classes tomorrow."

Dumbldore nodded, "That is wise, my dear. I have a proposition for you however. Would you like to take your exams early?"

Hermione thought about it, and shook her head. "I'm going to be learning all sorts of things right now, Headmaster. I need as much time as possible to study and learn, and I just wouldn't have enough time to revise for exams, take them, and be able to learn the things necessary for the upcoming battles."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and acquiesced. "Would you like to take your final exams for this year, then, to have room for what you need to concentrate?"

Hermione's stomach sank at the thought of all of the insightful lectures that she would miss. It would take some serious thought, as well as some deliberation as to whether or not she could afford this.

"Can I think about it first sir? I wouldn't want to be hasty, and I'm quite tired."

Dumbledore chuckled, "We couldn't have that could we? Go to bed Miss Granger. Minerva will accompany you, if you mind?" The house head shook her head and smiled at one of her favorite pupils. "Come along lass. Tell me all about your adventure."

A/N: This was a bear to write. I did a couple of hours of research into customs, outfits, and scottishy things before writing this. Not to mention all the names of the dragons and such. Hopefully I'll update soon. Hope you like it?


	11. Stupid Ron

_**Chapter 11: Stupid Ron**_

Hermione groaned as she tried to roll out of bed. Her entire body felt like jelly, and there was no way she was going to make it to classes without some sort of potion-laden help.

There was a note with breakfast from Dobby explaining that the pepper-up potion was for her use with the express permission of Madam Pompfrey, with the caveat that she was to report during her free period after Ancient Runes.

She sighed, knowing that it would take forever but all the same downed the potion with the toast and tea. She made a face at the horrid taste of the potion but as the steam left her ears, she instantly felt better. Rubbing her eyes, she gasped when she saw the tattoo on her right wrist.

It was pulsing a cool silver color, with intricate runes for protection and power stabilization on her wrist. She squinted and peered closer, and she saw it change to a bright red before her eyes. Her alarm clock startled her out of her musings and had to get a move on before class.

Showering quickly, she all but ran full tilt to her Charms class. She slid into her seat beside Ron and Harry just as Flitwick began his lecture. They were openly gaping at her, and in response she just shook her head firmly and whispered she'd explain later.

When she could feel beady eyes on the back of her neck, she turned to see Malfoy leering at her. She arched her eyebrow while flipping him the finger when Flitwick was writing on the board. Harry and Ron snickered, but the angry scoffs of the Slytherins were covered by the professor dismissing the class to perform the spell themselves.

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned to Hermione. "Aguamenti." She pointed the stream of water towards the cups that appeared on their desk. The action revealed her tattoo, making Ron grab her wrist.

"Merlin! Hermione! When did you get the tattoo! What is that anyway? Runes?" Hermione blushed and yanked her arm away from him, only to meet Harry's surprised stare.

"Mione, I thought you hated needles. And I also thought we were going to go get one together." Hermione grinned and responded, "This one was unexpected. And I'll still go and get one with you too. Now get back to work and I'll explain everything later."  
Harry smiled. "I like the punk look 'Mione. So rebellious of you." Hermione tilted her head at him, clearly confused. "Just over a tattoo Harry? I hardly think that qualifies." He looked at her and laughed. "Sure thing Hermione. Like you can fool anyone with the fact that your hair has two gold streaks in it. Did you dye it?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not falling for that Harry." Harry looked at her again. He splashed some water into his cup with the spell and held it up for her to see her reflection. Sure enough, two bright bands of gold were in her French braid. She unwound her hair, and inspected them further. It didn't hurt when she tugged them, but the two inch bands framed her face. She thought it looked a little dapper, and noticed that her chocolate brown eyes definitely had become more prismatic with golden flecks in them.

She shrugged and gave Harry back his goblet after taking a sip. He huffed, so she squirted a little water at him, as he huffed again and turned to the professor about to dismiss them.

They had Divination next, so she bid them adieu to troop to Ancient Runes. The lecture was invigorating, as Professor Babbling went into some of the more obscure runes and their meanings. All the while Hermione was tapping her foot, not normally anxious, but eager to get over to the hospital wing and have the once over done.

Harry and Ron met her for lunch, and after stealing some sandwiches from the Great Hall they proceeded to the Hospital Wing. She patiently waited for Madam Pomfrey to stop fussing, and her reward was a caution not to tax herself too much. He magical stores are completely recovered, and she would mention it to Snape again if she was caught exhausting her magic.

_Idiot._

Hermione jumped at the voice, peering around. Harry and Ron had been talking about quidditch, and Pomfrey didn't seem to notice the serious transgression. She dismissed the girl, and wished them all a good day.

"Harry! I cannot believe you said that about Madam Pomfrey. You've got a special pass you're here that frequently."

"About what? That the two beaters on Ravenclaw are toast this weekend?"

"No! The fact that you just called Pomfrey an idiot." Harry's eyes got wide as saucers. "I did not Hermione! She's done a lot for me!"

_Boring Idiot._

Hermione spun wildly, wondering if she'd finally gone 'round the bend from stress. She slammed up her Occlumency shields, or at least the one's she had tried. The witch was pragmatic, and even if Harry was awful at it, she researched and tried her best to apply herself to the mind art. She understood, at least from past experience, that voices that aren't yours usually is a bad thing.

_Sigh. That was weak._

Her eyes widened as Harry and Ron were talking with her as they were dragging her outside. "I really don't think they stand a chance tonight. We have got it in the bag Harry. With that help," Ron winked and nudged Harry "That you gave me don't you worry. Malfoy and his stupid ferret posse are going down." Hermione frowned at Harry, needing to speak to him about that.

"Let's go to the clearing." The boys nodded and ran ahead, 'causing a carefree but involved game of wizarding tag. Hermione, as her grin became feral as she ducked behind a tree, realized that it really was good practice in terms of spell evasion.

After getting Ron with a potent jelly-leg she set him to rights as Harry danced around as the "Champion of the Clearing." They all flopped down, relaxing at the small inlet clearing at the edge of the forbidden forest. This spot the Marauders had placed on the map, and frequented the area, especially when in their Animagus forms.

Finishing up their sandwiches, the boys quickly morphed, and explored the area, as well as playing wrestling with each other. Hermione settled into earthscrying, only to be jolted out of her revere.

_You could just eat them, you know._

She spun quickly in surprise, only to see a faint outline of Veritas, or what she thought was the dragon she recently met. "Veritas?"

_Took you long enough Youngling._

"How can I speak to you?"

_The blood we share allows us to communicate. It is useful for training, so you do not have to come every day to the clearing. You will still have to meet with the other dragons, especially when you meet your practical applications tutors._

"Fair Enough."

_You should probably show them what you look like. Their inner animals have accepted you for what you are, but it still might take them awhile to get used to your size. You'll most likely get bigger, you know._

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Are you calling me fat?"

Veritas just sighed but conveyed the feeling of amusement. _Here, I will help you to steady your core. It will be easier as time goes on, but I'd rather you ask me for help for a while yet. _

Hermione nodded and shut her eyes while meditating. Her tattoo pulsed as she pushed her will into the form she wanted, and as her body slowly shifted with guidance from the dragon, her form popped into place.

Harry and Ron transformed back immediately, as their animal instinct became quite distressed. "Merlin's bollocks Hermione! You're a fucking dragon!" Hermione snorted as little puffs emitted. Harry, never one for caution grinned and ran up to pet her. "This is awesome! Can you imagine the pranks we can pull!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and leaned out to grab Harry with her claws. Gently, if not awkwardly, she pulled him closer to inspect him. His aura was the same brilliance it was before, but the pulsing was more pronounced. Not because he was nervous by any means, but it just seemed as if her vision was fine tuned.

He reached up and patted her snout, where her inner dragon shook her head in annoyance. _Ah you see we are not pets. _Veritas chuckled as Harry dared to climb up onto her back. Cuffing him lightly with one of her wings, she allowed Ron to sit on her tail as she clambered around the clearing, getting used to moving around.

The rest of the lunch hour passed quickly, and she morphed back into her human form tired but more grounded than she had felt in weeks. _It is good you accept who you are, my changeling. Many could not have accepted the responsibility. Now go learn your useless wand waving. I will be back later._

As Ron had forgotten one of his books, Hermione cornered Harry while they waited for him to return. "Harry, I really don't approve of you cheating. It's dishonest, and what's more is that you can get into trouble. I don't want to see either of you be expelled!" Harry rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders, taking on a defensive stance.

"Hermione, I'm telling you. It's not cheating, it's only giving him a little ego boost. It's not – "

"So what if he did Hermione! I needed it, and that's what friends do for each other. I'm not cheating; it's just making me a little lucky. If you can't support that, then you really aren't such a good friend at all and I don't need the likes of you near me!" Ron the hurricane stormed off leaving a speechless duo in his wake.

Harry looked to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, noticing at once the tears welling up in her eyes and the hardening of her features. "Just go Harry. You'll need to calm that wanker down before the game. And for protection so I don't hex his stupid bollocks off."

"Hermione, he's an ass, I'm sorry. He'll come 'round." She laughed bitterly "Harry, honestly? If he apologized and meant it as much as you apologize and meant it for him we wouldn't always be in this mess. I wonder sometimes if he has any heart at all." Harry gathered her to his chest and laid a tender kiss on her forehead.

"No, sis. We both know he's an idiot. But he's our idiot. And that's why we love him." She smiled tearily into his shirt and collected herself. "We better hurry. We'll be late for class." Harry nodded and walked arm and arm with her up to the Great Hall. "Just to let you know 'Mione, I faked it."

Hermione, just about to depart for her class on the other side of the school turned her shoulder to see him. "What did you say?"

"I faked it. I faked putting in the luck potion. It's placebo effect." Hermione looked at him and cracked a smile. "You sneaky wanker! Ron doesn't suspect a thing does he?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, and I intend to keep it that way. I'll tell him after the game." Hermione's face looked crestfallen for a moment. "I suppose he'll be too angry at me for a while yet?"

Harry winced and nodded. "You know how he is. I'll run interference, he'll be back to kissing your arse for homework in a few days. Slughorn's potion essay is due next Friday."

Hermione welled up again and nodded as she headed down the hallway to Astronomy.

It seemed everyone was eager to get on with the day so the Quidditch match can commence. And that it did. Hermione was on the edge of her seat the entire time, waiting for something to happen to either of her two friends. The team was playing remarkably and well for a completely new line-up. It was fast and furious at first, but she noticed a steady Gryffindor lead.

When all was said and done, she ran down to the field to congratulate them both, singing along to "Weasley is Our King." Ron's ears turned a bright red, but he was all smiles. "This calls for a celebration!" Seamus yelled, which was met with rowdy cheers. Harry's eyes met Hermione's and he trucked over. "Let us get cleaned up really quick and we'll meet you down at the common room at nine. Okay?" He gave her a nice long smelly hug and ran off after the red head that was hoisted on the shoulders of his classmates.

_So much passion for such a meaningless sport._ Hermione snorted and concurred, but as it was ingrained in boys as much as anything else, she just shrugged and let it go.

She ran up to her room, showered, and dressed. Fretting with her hair and dress, she modestly placed some makeup on, with a pair of funky earrings that Luna had given her. Although she was unique, Luna had a sense of flair. Bemusedly, Hermione smiled as she made her way down the hallway to the Fat Lady.

Quelling her nervousness, at least for Ron to see her "made up", she took a deep breath and entered into the dull roar. As she walked through, people turned and cheered. She grinned and waved, especially when Seamus and Dean ran up to her.

"'Mione! MIONE! We have some firewhiskey! It's the best! EVER!" She arched her eyebrows and looked at them. "You do realize I'm Head Girl, and I have to report all substance abuse to Dumbledore, right?"

Their eyes widened comically. "But, but Mione. You wouldn't do that. Not to us!" They stuck their faces together and gave her the best tipsy puppy dog eyes they could manage.

Her mouth twitched and she sighed. "I didn't see it, and I definitely didn't hear it." Another cheer went up for "the greatest Head Girl EVER!" She saw Harry grinning and talking to Luna and Ginny, although Dean and made it back to her, kissing her hand and whispering into her ear. Harry looked slightly troubled by this, and continually kept interrupting the whisperings to get the red head's attention.

_Jealous much?_ Exactly what I was thinking, Hermione responded, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey Harry, where's –"As she asked the question, her eyes darted around the room looking for Ron. She knew she should apologize, so for all intensive purposes she was hoping to maybe even admit her feelings. After all, their guards are a little down from the festivities right?

Locking onto the red hair in the far corner, she ignores Harry's call, or the gentle tugging on her arm. Confused, and trying to figure out who he's whispering to, she stepped closer, only to her horror realizing that they weren't whispering.

The ache in her chest allowed her to know she was indeed still breathing, but the fact that Lavender – fucking – Brown was currently trying to suck his face off, her Ron's face off made her paralyzed for one horrific moment. As time suddenly sped up again, and she could dimly hear the raucous celebration in the background, Harry still gently tugging her arm away from the couple, and her heartbeat returning to normal, Hermione realized that life was bitter sometimes.

Yes, life was cruel as she tore out of the common room, tears streaming down her cheek. She had left Harry in the dust a good ten minutes ago, after running with her and yelling didn't seem to faze her. Knowing her pesky friend he'd be around soon, knowing exactly where she was going, sensing her direction.

She just didn't understand. She worked so HARD at being good at everything she did. She tried so hard to be a good friend, a good student, a good warrior. She had no disillusion from what she was needed for. She knew that the battle with Voldemort was coming, and although she had no way of knowing how soon, that they needed to be prepared.

She rationalized with herself that being in a relationship would be far too risky, especially with her secret. Even if people did know, the fact that she had sway with the dragons, well that was interesting in itself. She sincerely doubted she could command them, as she was just a liaison of sorts. They could eat her like a biscuit if they so chose.

Her tears slowing down to soft hiccups, she tensed as she heard someone else entering the abandoned classroom. She had been practicing summoning birds with a simple avis spell nonverbally, as she seemed to have a greater affinity for animal based spells now.

The messy-hair and the contrite expression made her tears slip down again, but only in relief. "He really is an amazing friend," she thought. Her heart, although definitely in tatters, opened up when she saw the quiet man he was growing into. His arms slipped easily around her, and ran her hands through her hair as she cried anew.

"I'm so sorry Mione. He's a right prick sometimes. I'll beat him up for you, yea?" She smiled again and laughed. "Nah I'll just roast him like the little pig he is."

Harry grinned and lay along one of the dusty desks. "We're a right pair, aren't we?"

She laid down next to him, watching her canaries swoop in and out of each other in lazy figure eight patterns. "What? The Great Chosen One finally admits he fancies Ginny Weasley? Call the press! Rita Skeeter needs an exclusive interview about their new love child!"

Harry responded with a rough grunt and a shove. "What about you and Ron then? Don't you think it's high time for that can of worms to be opened?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Not really. I think that's over and done with. Harry – I mean he did that to intentionally spite me. We both know that he's really not that thick and just wanted to upset me. Using and abusing me feelings for him was the lowest thing he could have possibly done."

Harry nodded, and the conversation tilted away to other subjects, such as that stupid book Harry was using, or Malfoy's movements.

A bang caused them both to jump up, with their wands raised high at the intruder. Ron's scowl darkened as he had the map in his hand. "Hey Harry! I was wondering where you went off to, I got distracted if you know what I mean." He smirked, and completely ignored Hermione. "I wanted to see if you wanted to get back to the party because things are livening up."

Harry's angry growl, Hermione just reacted on instinct. "You slimy bastard!" "Opungo!"

Ron quickly dropped the map at Harry's feet and ran off yelling about crazy witches, while trying to dodge the painful pecks of the canaries that were now dive-bombing him.

Harry angrily shook his head. "I'm sorry 'Mi. That was really uncalled for. I'm going to walk you back to your room then go give that berk a piece of my mind." She nodded, and walked back to the room. Grateful for the quick dive into dream land, she regretted this day ever happened.

A/N: Does anyone even like this story anymore? 'Cause I feel as if there's no interest. I mean, I'll stop writing if it's that bad?

(Thanks to my sole reviewer - you know who you are ;) )


	12. Arne Flying

Chapter 12

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, with subtle snarks from Veritas. It seemed as though during mating season the dragons were a bit more snappish, but she was still a comforting presence to Hermione, which was definitely a relief from the constant visual assault of that stupid bint sucking off the face of her "Won-Won."

Ginny and Hermione along with several others started referring to her as D.D. or the Ditzy Dementor. She thought it was a cool new nickname, obviously too dim witted to question what the two consonants stood for.

Harry, although under pressure dutifully split his time between Ron, who was stubborn as ever, and Hermione, who seemed to distance herself with each passing day. She made her appearances at the common room, of course, but she never stayed very long, and was found researching some item of dragon lore.

Veritas took the exclusion of her friends as a brief respite to begin her training. Dragon law was quite interesting in itself, as it offered a different perspective. For instance, one dragon might be on trial for a crime committed, but several trials would occur before a final decree was made, as dragons had time. Traditions were convoluted, but Hermione supposed that was the case in many hierarchal societies.

She would be getting proper etiquette training from Hiri, but she felt as though she should still study to get ahead on it. She had decided, in the middle of the loneliest pout she had this week, which it would serve everyone much better for her to take her exams early. She thought about it for another day and gave the go-ahead to Dumbledore. She'd be having them at the end of the month, giving her ample time to prepare. She was a flurry of color-coded time blocks, and lived, rather than visited the library.

She was altering her schedule slightly to accommodate some time with Harry, when Snape sharply rebuked her, garnering detention. As the class filed out, Hermione approached his desk to gather the necessary details. He was scribbling furiously, only to sigh in frustration when her shadow crossed his desk.

She noticed he looked worn then, even more so than before. She knew that he was a spy for the Order, and it seemed to be taking a heavy toll on him, especially this year. His aura, a dark purple with inky black marbling in it, seemed to be on full tilt vibrate, giving her the rationale behind his exceptionally short temper this year.

She looked into his harsh visage, for once not focusing on what was smacking her in the face, but looking beyond his angry mask. "I apologize for not paying attention sir. I was remiss in my studies and I apologize." His glower deepened, and he spat out. "It doesn't matter anyway. The Headmaster wanted you to receive detention for the rest of the month until you can have specialized studying after your NEWTS. That will be Wednesday nights and Saturdays, so you can go see your lizards." He sneered at the last bit. "Now out of my sight! I'll not have you wasting my time." She stepped back and nodded. "Thank you sir." He looked up surprised, but seemed to understand her implication. He flicked his eyes to the door, indicating that he wanted her out.

She shuffled down to dinner, grabbing at whatever was handy, with Veritas urging her on. She all but ran to the Forbidden Forest clearing, gently crouching to the ground as she landed in the dragon clearing as she thought it.

She smiled up at Veritas, bowing formally, and then latching onto her claw. She had found that this was an amusement for the dragon, trying to dislodge her as if she were an errant bug. After a few moments, she tumbled through the air to land on the soft ground, laughing the entire way.

"Oh gods, I needed that." Hermione smoothed her hair down as she rose.

"You'll likely be doing more of that tonight." Arne side-stepped into the clearing. Hermione rushed up and greeted the dragon. He wasn't a very large one, but he seemed amiable enough.

"Now have some hot chocolate before we start this. You'll be a bit tired after we're through." She dutifully downed the sweet drink, and started to change. Arne tutted and shook his head.

"We'll be trying a broom first, so that you get the mechanics of balancing down. It's a rough comparison, but you'll have a little more control if we try the wizard way first."

Hermione gulped. There weren't many things that Hermione disliked other than Voldemort and failing classes. Flying and blast-ended skrewts were among the top of the list.

"Brave face. Big Gryffindor brave face." Pepping herself up, she was faintly surprised when the Clean Sweep jumped into her outstretched hand.

Arne gave her a toothy grin and a guttural laugh. "Hermione, the safest place for a dragon, or anyone who loves them is to be in the air. This allows you the best advantage, in battle or otherwise. You will be surprised at how much you like to fly, once you get over the control issue and learn to trust the wind."

Hermione winced and nodded. "I honestly think it has a lot to do with the fact that was a muggleborn, and don't have Seeker genetics. The dragon laughed in response. "I forget that you were not always a witch. You have such power and have taken to the lifestyle so flawlessly." Hermione smiled happily. She may never have had the experience of a magical upbringing, but she was doing the very best she could. While she may not be a true native, she was definitely a citizen, at any rate.

She transfigured her skirt to a pair of walking shorts, and swung her leg over the broom. It seemed to hum with life, another singularly surprising experience, as it had never done that before. It always tended to buck beneath her like she was a magnet of similar polarity and wanted nothing to do with her. This is why she preferred the job of referee, because at most it had her floating in the air about five feet to make a call. Hooch was a lot more involved, getting right into the nitty gritty of the action to make close calls, but Hermione took a backseat approach, hovering closer to the relative solidity and safety of the ground. Plus it got Harry and Ron off her back. That was a big plus, in fact.

She shook her head back from her musings as Arne started to describe the mechanics of flight. He told her in terms she could understand, as to how leaning left and right would allow for adjustment for velocity.

"You see, you can't just merely turn left and right and expect your broom to put you into a 90 degree line. You have to account for how fast you are going, and how much time you have. This is especially true when you start flying in dragon form, because you have a greater mass, and you need to account for that.

In fact, I'm almost glad that you don't have much experience on a broom, because the transition of mindset from broom to dragon can be difficult to adjust to if one is very used to broom flying."

Hermione nodded, and practiced turning right and left while hovering.

Arne instructed her further, "Good Youngling. You're getting the hang of this. Now, further on what we've just discussed. Leaning farther over the broom increases your speed, but also the risk of not being able to stop properly. Callan has properly warded the perimeter of the clearing so that you won't go crashing into trees, as it were."

Hermione grinned in relief, she did not fancy spending more time than she already had accrued in the hospital wing with a scolding Madame Pomfrey.

"I think the easiest thing for you to do right now is to practice rolling. This is an excellent evasive and offensive maneuver for both styles of flying. It can allow you to avoid fire from another dragon, or it can help you fly circles around your opponent. This will also familiarize you with falling, and how to cushion yourself for a fall. I suggest feet first, knees bent, and to tuck and roll after the initial bounce."

Hermione, although alarmed tried not to show it. "Right, so I should just practice falling off?" Arne nodded.

And practice she did. She found, after the tenth or so fall, that it wasn't as scary as she thought. Arne slowly raised her fall height to about ten feet maximum, and at that point she had become well adept at tucking and rolling. The magical cushion obviously kept her from getting anything other than heavy bruising, but she did appreciate the fact that she had gotten rather good at rolling.

They moved onto basic maneuvers at that point, and he had her literally flying through hoops so that she could work on her control. She still favored slower speeds, but she was definitely feeling much more comfortable about flying and around Arne, hoping that she could become as graceful as he was eventually.

After sprawling out and drinking some water that Callan brought during her break, she realized that she was going to be frightfully sore the next day. When she mentioned this, Callan laughed and told her to "Gonnae-no yer belly aching. Ye will be okay lass." She huffed at the older Scott but he offered no sympathy. Nor did Veritas, who was off in the corner, keeping one eye on the action, and one closed as if she were napping.

_Mangy old flying lizards. __**That's Killer mangy old flying lizard to you, youngling.**_ Hermione winced and the dragon sent an amused rumble in reply.

She was tired, and frustrated, but she definitely was committed to practice. She improved greatly already, and she knew with more hard work, she'd be up to snuff. Maybe not as good as Harry, who had a natural knack for it, but her animal instincts will probably fine tune her rough-shod flying skills now, right?

Arne nudged her with a foot, and she hopped back up to try again. He shook his head at the broom, having her transform into her dragon form. Although the clearing became a little cramped, it was an introductory flying lesson, and she was not ready to fully stretch her wings anyway.

Arne realized she needed practice walking first or at least basic moving. She had been practicing her transformation, but with the limited space and availability of stomping ground in Hogwarts prevented much footwork.

After falling for literally the fifteenth time, Hermione growled her frustration. Arne smiled "Youngling, you're over thinking it. Let the animal side override your normal function. You're thinking about human physiology, and you're messing it up with the dragon anatomy. Just think walk, don't think walk with my two human legs."

Hermione gave a nod and the practice got remarkably better.

The flying, however, was a disaster. Veritas couldn't withhold her mirth as Hermione had finally succeeded in hovering lopsidedly, with one wing functioning properly, and the other out to the side. She tried to push forward, and she whipped around in a circle so fast she got whiplash and tumbled to the floor.

Arne decided to call it a night, because it was almost ten pm and Hermione was battered and bruised. With a tired thank you and some more chocolate, Hermione dragged herself back to her rooms, and passed out for the night.

Luckily her first class was only Care Of Magical Creatures, and that was at eleven in the morning. She took her time sleeping a bit later and using bruise salve that she had brewed to take care of most of her aches and pains. She put it into her head that she was going to invent a potion that was a low level healing potion that worked like aspirin.

As she pulled the final touches on her uniform, an owl knocked on her window. She grabbed the note, gave it an owl treat, and pried the missive open. The Headmaster wanted to see her in her office before class. Sighing, and grabbing the last bite of apple she had wanted, she trudged over to his office. Sitting there, he explained that he would like Charlie to go over the care of a dragon with Hagrid.

Hermione nodded, although she didn't know where this was going. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he continued. "That would require a dragon, Miss Granger. I believe it would be important for you to receive that instruction, yes? It would also allow you to; as it were pull one over on the young man, which I know at least several of his younger brothers would enjoy immensely."

"Hagrid decided to make a class lecture of it, as it is not often that students get to see such a ferocious creature. I have assured Mr. Weasley that it is quite docile, as it was raised in captivity, and there would only be need of a slight lead rope. Please try to keep scaring the students to a minimum."

Hermione grinned happily. "If they act up can I eat them professor?" He shook his head and laughed. "I'm afraid that would cause some indigestion on your part, as the naughty ones are most probably bitter." She laughed openly and went to her forest clearing. Both Ron and Harry were foretold, so that they would not be concerned at Hermione being the center of attention as a dragon. It seemed as if Harry filled the Headmaster in on the rift between his two best mates, and Dumbledore was respectfully honoring the space needed.

As Dumbledore retrieved the dragon tamer, Hermione flexed her wings and practiced her footwork. She was then lead to Hagrid's hut under Charlie's wary eye, and there she stayed as the class approached. Several containment shields were created "Just in case" and allowed everyone who bore the dragon no ill to enter them freely. Ron and Harry eagerly looked from the dragon to Charlie, snickering behind their hands. The rest of the class was torn between outright fear because the dragon had no heavy restraints, and awe at the fact that this was probably the only time they would ever be able to touch a dragon.

Charlie looked at the dragon critically. Unusual coloring for a Hebridean, but he had seen stranger. The coat was a bit dull, but that can easily be changed by a little elbow grease.

"Hello class! My name is Charlie Weasley and I was asked by Headmaster Dumbledore if I could show you a little about dragons. Now what we have behind us is a breed called the Hebridean Black. Normally the coat is dark to blend in with the types of rock located there, but as it were, this particular female is a brilliant golden color. These dragons are generally territorial and mid-size at around thirty feet. This dragon is young, and you can tell that it is a female from the extra set of horns located dorsally towards its tail. This allows the female to fend off unwanted suitors especially during mating season, which is right about this time of year."

A few of the boys giggled, but when Hermione sized them up, they went pale with fear.

"Now this is a dragon hide. These animals are naturally water, fire, wind, and sun resistant because of their hides. It also can absorb some of the lower level spells. Their hide regenerates every twenty years, almost like how our skin sloughs off. When a dragon's scale has trouble falling off, it may rub against a tree or rock to help dislodge it. If even that doesn't help, an infection can occur. Although normally not life threatening, it smarts like a toothache would for us."

At this he gently tugged her sideways, and she agreed, although she grumpily felt like a prized pony for sale. Veritas laughed quietly in the background of her mind, finding the situation hilarious. _**You do realize you could have asked Callan to instruct you, correct?**_ Hermione sat stunned for a moment and then shook her head in dismay. Veritas sent her the mental equivalent of a shrug, and figured this was a way that students would not fear her or try to attack her if she needed to practice flying.

_**That Headmaster of yours can be quite devious when need be.**_ Hermione nodded in agreement and returned herself back to the lecture.

"Her scales are quite grimy. In the wild, a dragon would blow fire at a sand pit to super heat it, and then bathe accordingly, allowing the scales to become brilliant again. This can also be done in saltwater along the bluffs, as they use the rocks as a natural exfoliator. In this dragon's case, as she was in captivity, she was never likely taught these skills as a baby."

"Flying is also taught when young and as you can see – "He reached out to grab a wing, _Oh no you don't _Hermione grumped angrily and snatched her wings back and folded them tightly into her body. He tried again, and when he turned to continue to lecture she floated them out, getting a funny idea.

He turned to catch her whipping her wings back in. "As you can see, dragons are wild creatures, and they do not always cooperate. You need to remember that this is a dangerous creature, and you can die if you were to approach any of these animals in the wild."

As he was making his cautious speech, Hermione moved her mouth and shook her head to mock him as he spoke. Harry was biting his fist, and Ron was keeping it together, but just barely. Students were starting to catch on and some titters emerged from the back of the class.

Charlie turned to look at the dragon, who looked completely bored by the entire situation.

He instructed the class on the proper way to wash her coat, and issued the gloves and pumice solution in buckets. As the students washed their way from one side of Hermione to the other, Veritas snorted at her being spoiled. Hermione didn't mind at all, it actually felt wonderful.

Goyle unobtrusively tried tugging at a scale and earned a sharp snap of the teeth and a scolding and detention from Charlie. Hermione could tell he was wound tighter than a time-turner because he wasn't sure what her limit was, and having all these students nearby was making him anxious.

To be fair, the seventeen or so in Advanced CoMC were responsible enough that they could be trusted-ish.

As the lesson wound down, Hermione was puffing little puffs of happy and relaxed smoke while students were promptly dismissed. Charlie cleaned up Hagrid's animal ring, and led her back to her patch.

Charlie patted her shoulder (as it was about three feet above his head) and murmured soothingly to her, "That wasn't so bad, now was it? Touch and go for a bit, but you settled down. I'm amazed at how calm you are. Most dragons would be pitching a fit."

Hermione grasped him in her claws and had him airborne. Before he could react he landed harshly onto her back and had the wind knocked out of him. He scooted up to behind her wings, as it was nearly impossible for her to attack him there.

As he panicked and thought of worse case scenarios, she jauntily meandered in a circle, and ended by bucking him off onto her tail. Feet over arse he went but he recovered and crouched with a defensive stance and his wand out.

Hermione decided she was tired, and simply morphed into a human. A flash went off, and Charlie dodged to the right. "Fuck!" was the strangled yelp that came from behind the boulder.

Hermione, biting her lip so hard it was going to bleed, she cautiously peeked around it, seeing the dragon keeper's back tensely waiting for more noise.

She poked him, right between the shoulder blades. In retrospect, she was amazed that he got that airborne, and that he didn't outright kill her.

He looked, though, as if he was about to have a heart attack. "H-Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the dragon?"

"Oh, you mean me?"

"No! You have to be careful! That one is dangerous, Dumbledore was absolutely crazy he should have never –"

She changed back, only to have a limp Weasley in his stead. _**He's supposed to be a dragon tamer? **_Veritas shook her head. _**Don't make them like they used to, I suppose.**_

Hermione nodded and levitated his body to the infirmary. He'll be put to rights there anyway.

A/N – I am shocked at how many people reviewed so quickly! Thanks guys, and for that, I have a new chapter I just wrote. (I'm super determined to break the 40k line, as I know I myself am guilty of reading that and above).


	13. Valentine's War Games

_**Chapter 13 - Valentine's War Games  
**_

* * *

The curtains are a dull white, as if the house elves have been washing the same curtains since Hogwarts had began. I do know that I absolutely hated them, and the fact that even though I wasn't injured, having to endure them for more than a short period of time always put me on edge.

I was startled out of my disdain as Charlie stirred awake. Madame Pomfrey stated that he would be absolutely fine, as long as he was given a Calming Draught preferably before anymore stunts like that were pulled again.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at the scolding, which he took the brunt for. I, as Head Girl, was infinitely grateful for the interference he had run, especially since he had given me virtual free rein to do whatever.

Charlie, although pale, had Ginny and Ron by his side, along with me and Harry. We had been softly talking with Dumbledore, as it was well passed dinner and he would wake shortly. As he did, his face was pale against his freckles.

Guilt welled in me again, as I realized he thought he was in significant danger, and was only trying to protect both himself and I. He shook his hair like a dog and reminded Hermione instantly of Harry when his hair was wet. Regaining some color in his cheeks, he decided to narrow his gaze towards me, in a very un-Charlie scowl.

"That was uncalled for, Hermione. I thought that I had a fully irate dragon about to be let loose on students. Do you know how anxious I was before that? Do you know what could have happened if I decided to take action into my own hands and tried to subdue you?"

The witch ducked her head, showing her remorse as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to take it that far. I got carried away and I never wanted to cause you undue harm." The sincerity in her voice allowed the red headed man in the bed to instantly forgive her.

He knew there wasn't a truly malicious bone in her body and the fact that it was done in good humor he allowed himself to crack a smile. "Just don't let this get out to the guys in Romania. All my credibility would be gone."

Hermione broke a small smile, obviously still feeling bad about the whole situation. Ron grinned and smacked his brother on the shoulder, proceeding to take the mickey out of him. Harry instantly jumped to Charlie's defense, as well as the youngest Weasley, threatening of spiders was bandied about and the atmosphere was lightened.

Dumbledore smiled, but then gently steered the conversation back to more important matters. "Charlie, the reason why I believe you should help Hermione is that it is integral for her education, as well as her protection that another Order member with your expertise, as it were could help. I understand you make rounds every month or so to the smaller Welsh reserve. Would it be possible to come here and check on Miss Granger during that time?"

Charlie thought for a moment and nodded. "Anything for family." He grinned and winked at Hermione, who blushed in response.

"I do suppose I need to take an Oath though, correct? I mean, as awesome as it is to know someone who can commune completely with dragons, it's definitely a security risk." Dumbledore nodded and he called for Professor Snape. Grimacing at the company present, Snape stood in for the officiator. He left as soon as it was finished, claiming he was breaking into hives at the amount of red hair collected in the room.

Hopping off the table, Charlie said his goodbyes as he was to return to Romania forthright. He hugged them all and told Hermione to expect an owl about some literature he might deem helpful.

Walking to her room, Hermione had to admire the dragon tamer for a moment. Although he was seven years older, he never seemed that removed from the Weasley family. He would talk at length with bill, or help play a prank with the twins. He even would settle down for a good game of Wizarding Chess with Ron or play Exploding Snap with Ginny. He was a good brother, and a good friend. Oliver Wood spoke highly and in awe of him.

He tried to protect her, even though the chances were slim to none if she had been an actual angry dragon. _**Dumb or brave, youngling. They are often the same thing, it just depends if the person survives afterward.**_

She snorted, and went to sleep. She was still incredibly sore, even after the semi-massage she received earlier today.

Friday came entirely too soon in Hermione's opinion, but she still hoisted herself out of bed. She got ready, ensuring she had all of her study materials before hitting the library to finish up last minute additions to homework, as well as review her second year Charms notes for her NEWTS.

The study session passed quickly with no interruption, as Madame Pince, although bitter in her life with books, knew that Hermione Granger in no way disrespected the sanctity of books.

She met the rest of the Gryffindor House at breakfast, and buttered her toast while piling eggs onto them. Harry picked up on the change, as she rarely ate anything more than tea and toast.

She shrugged after he inquired about it, mumbling something about a growth spurt. Ginny leaned in and replied, "Well if that's the case then Won-Won should be about eight feet tall by now." Hermione choked on her tea, but managed to laugh when the tea decided to go down the right pipe.

Ron winced at the nickname, quickly looking around for the dreaded clinging girlfriend. Getting slightly defensive, he shot back at Ginny. "Well you're just jealous because I have someone who loves me and likes to do stuff. You want to be popular just like Lavender, and you can't because you're not good enough."

Harry looked at Ron. "She is actually quite beautiful and she can run circles around Lavender in the talent department. In all likelihood Ginny is more popular than your girlfriend, if you can even call her that."

Ginny flushed prettily as the praise was unexpected. Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes at Ron, and told him to shut up. As she had finished, "WON-WON ! There you are! I've been looking allll over for you! You're going to take me to Madame Puddifoot's right? Because you promised, and you said you've got the window seat so everyone can walk by and see how in love we are, right baby?"

Everyone else at the table had the decency to look properly ill.

"Well I've suddenly lost my appetite." Hermione looked at the couple, who seemed to launch themselves into a PDA-fest whenever she was remotely within walking distance. _I mean, really how insecure must you be?__** You'd be surprised Youngling. The council decided you would meet Valentine tomorrow. You need all the help you can get, apparently. **__Hey!_

Hermione sighed heavily, and passed through her classes without incident. It seemed like the professors would ask her more probative questions than the other students, making her employ theory and practical application from all of her years, as well as some of the more advanced materials. It was reassuring for both parties, as Hermione needed to prove to them and herself that she was going to be able to handle taking her exams this early.

She was starting to strain a little from the pressure, and there were only two ways that could help her. Earthscrying or outright transforming. The process was getting easier, but she still needed Veritas' help becoming a dragon. It felt like a soft hand guiding her into her form, but she had the backwards transformation down pat. She smiled as she realized the gears clanked against each other less and she was able to almost smoothly transition. _Progress, finally._

The witch headed down to her clearing, shrunken Clean Sweep in hand. After warming up with stretching that Arne showed her, she practiced maneuvering through the hoops. She charmed the conjured hoops to move every time she went through them, and it seemed to be paying off. After about an hour, she was sweaty, but she had fallen only a handful of times. Her speed was slowly increasing, but it was definitely a while off yet.

She tentatively tried to fly in her dragon form, but kept getting awful results. Veritas, meanwhile, was having a field day with her attempts. _I didn't get training from my mother. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know how to this? __**Animagus, it is not an easy task that we have set forth for you. You need to calm down and be patient. You will succeed if you persevere. **_

Hermione sighed and rubbed her now tired human face. _I understand, but it's not easy._ _I'm going to head back to my room and study for NEWTS, is that alright? _ Veritas grumbled, as she found the NEWTS absolutely useless.

Hermione was lost in thought, thoroughly chewing the end of her quill. It was about eleven thirty at night, her fingers throbbed, and her hands were spattered in the multicolored inks she was using to revise.

Even though her brain felt like it was going to implode, she pushed through the lethargy and theorized what her points and counterpoints could be if she was asked about inanimate to animate objects. She found in her lengthy studies, that the best thing to do before exams was to pre-draft possible essay questions. Not only had she gotten used to how the professors asked questions, but more often than not she was right on target, picking up on subtle clues to determine what topics the professors felt strongly about.

Just as she stretched after jotting the points down in her cramped but neat script, she heard a pop next to her bedside. She grinned at the hot ginseng tea, that Dobby dutifully prepared for her around exam time. Although he was unsure of what it actually helped, he was more than happy to indulge her every bromatological whim.

"Tea and ginger biscuts are a requirement to any good study session." She confirmed it to Crooks, who had wandered out from underneath the bed to investigate. Giving her a firm meow, the sneazle made it a point to nestle up on top of her study things.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at the opinionated cat. "You understand way more than you should, you know." The princely fluff deigned a response, just a soft huff and scattered her papers onto the floor. With that sound logic, she headed to bed.

It was achingly early, and even though she was getting accustomed to flying practice, her knees and her back ached as she stretched _more like cracked_ out of bed. Crookshanks was long gone, and she decided on loose dark denim jeans and a pullover jumper in case she became cold. That way if there was any practical application to the lesson, she was able to adjust accordingly.

She shifted side to side impatiently while she gulped down her tea at the Gryffindor table. Not many were in the Great Hall yet, as it was early. She did take a moment to notice Malfoy, ever the Slytherin prig, looking rather forlorn and frustrated, hands carding through his hair in a rough-shod manner. She smirked over the rim of her cup, content in the fact that Malfoy was feeling the strain this year. Harry really was becoming obsessed with him, and she decided to keep a better eye on him. _**He is good for one thing, youngling. **_

Hermione's face transformed into a doubtful expression, _and that is? __**You can trust that he will always be cruel, and when cruelty hurt the most? When it is honest. **_

She reflected for a moment, then nodded her head. _Of course the little blighter would be mean to me, especially if there is a truth to what he says. I've never really looked at it like that I suppose. I wonder if I could get information out of him?_

Hermione could feel the contented smile of her dragon. She proceeded to butter a scone and wolf it down as she walked outside into the overcast day. Not a soul was outside, either from the hour or the weather. Sunny, rainy, or anything inbetween, Hermione's love of nature seemed to have no limits since she started to commune with the dragons. Side-effect or no, there were definitely worse things that could happen to her. _**We finally have gotten you away from those musty books.**_

She greeted Veritas as she arrived in her usual manner, reaching up and scratching her under the chin, becoming even more bold with her cheekiness. She turned and bowed to the formidable Valentine, who rumbled in amusement at the look of shock on Veritas' face.

**Youngling, you need to respect your elders.** Hermione was solemn in her nod, but she had a sparkle in her eye that bordered irreverent. She knew that she had won over all of the dragons when she met them for the first time, but was careful to not offend.

**Are you familiar with Sun Tzu?**

Hermione nodded. "Is there a particular concept that you would like me to concentrate on?"

**From the first chapter, what do you think the most important points are?**

"Well, other than to prepare accordingly, the key to winning and ultimately survival is to deceive. To outwit your opponent, to bait them into making a fatal mistake, allows you the upper hand and ultimately victory."

The dragon nodded. **What else can you tell me of your studies?**

"The second chapter has to do with resources. Gathering and maintaining and army is difficult, and it certainly makes sense to take some from the conquered lands and use it to supplement your own. I'm not sure about trusting the opposing forces and incorporating them into your own army though. I feel as if they would defect, or even spy for the opposition."

Valentine laughed, and responded, **I am glad you are thinking analitically youngling. That bodes well for the fight, and for the continuation of our species. Even if you do not trust them, allowing them to enlist voluntarily, and with protection and provision will do wonders to the dithers of a man's heart. If they earn their keep, just as any loyal soldier, there is no reason why they cannot become loyal supporters of the cause.**

She honestly felt undecided, but continued on her conversation. "Chapter three involves knowledge. The best victory and the best battle are ones that never result in bloodshed. If conflict must occur knowing when to surround, when to fight, and when to flee are vital to success. It also involves knowing a lot about your own forces. Morale can play a decisive part in any conflict, and using an army's anger to help ensure a win is a favorable process. Knowing your own strengths and weaknesses can help you to assess the situation, as well as strategize towards a victory. Oh and don't siege anything. It's a bad plan."

Veritas snorted, but Valentine merely nodded her on. "The fourth, fifth, and sixth chapters talk about defensive and offensive strategy, and how the best army is one that utilizes the strengths and weaknesses of all parts to their advantage. A good army coordinates all the cogs and has them move in sync. An unstoppable army allows the soldiers to perform this task at half power if you will, so that if there is a particularly difficult hurdle, they are able to overcome it, and the enemy with ease.

"Chapters seven, eight, nine, and ten deal with communication and movement during battle. Leaving the major forces behind, and using small elite groups that can move quickly allow for better ground advantages and a better likelyhood of survival. Use caution when seeing a fleeing opponent, as desperate people are liable to do desperate things. Not only that, but the anger in defeat can cause a normally unorganized opposition to work in perfect harmony. The best ground is the sunny high-ground that is easy to escape from and easy to defend."

"Chapters eleven and twelve deal with inter-army communication in the "nine situations of battle", as well as how to fight with fire. I honestly found these two to be fascinating, as it shows how one could easily defeat a much larger army with only a few well-placed strategies. The only difficult part is, one would have to have an extremely well-trained set of forces for this to occur, as there could be no reason for dissent in any way, shape or form."

"The last and final chapter thirteen about spies actually has me the most interested. As you know, Severus Snape is considered a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I understood the implications of him spying before, but I never guessed that there was a sort of art to it. I mean, applying it to the current situation I'm sure there are several if not hundreds of spies looking in and around not just Voldemort's camp, but the ministry, as well as other places such as the Department of Mysteries and the Wizengamot. To be perfectly frank, there are probably some people keeping an eye out for the others in our Order of the Phoenix, or at least that would be the clever thing to do. That way we can spot a red herring, or deception right away."

Valentine was quiet for a few moments, and nodded appreciatively. **What you understand, youngling, suprises me. And Veritas had mentioned that you felt that your red headed human was better at strategy than you. Although he may be better at strategy, it seems as if you understand the human element a great deal better than he does.**

Hermione nodded in response, accepting the praise for what it was. "I do feel frustrated, however, because we are unable to know what's going on in the Order, at least until we are of age. Underage wizards normally should have no part in war, but as it is at our doorstep, I feel completely foolish for not utilizing this tool. I have wondered, over the last year, that if we had immediate access to the Order members, that what happened in the Department of Mysteries could have been avoided altogether. We need to be kept in the loop, because that way we are not so fragmented. We've fought him Every. Single. Year. I'd like to think that makes us resident experts, no?"

**You believe that everything should be laid out onto the table for you? So that you can pick over all the information like a prized assortment of baked goods?**

Hermione quickly shook her head when she noticed the dragon's derision. "I understand that I don't need to know everything. That it would be incredibly stupid for me to know it all. I feel like the information on the horcruxes, and things directly related to Harry and our ultimate safety should be discussed at length. It would be prudent, especially if there is a contingency plan to grab on to."

Adjusting the way she was sitting, Hermione stretched her legs. Valentine continued organizing her general opinions on how the war was being fought and to expand her natural ability to lead. She grinned as she was told bossiness was a sign of leadership, but with too much pushing from her end. The trick of the matter was to convince the person to want what Hermione wanted them to do as if it were their idea entirely.

As this was their first lesson, it dissolved a short while later, with the elder dragon gleaning basic opinion on dragons, as he was not current on the situation.

She spoke at length for another hour and spent the evening with the raucous clan, still blushing about the bawdy songs Callan kept trying to get her to sing along with him.

Tired, sweaty, and head full of knowledge she returned to the school to arrive in... utter chaos.

* * *

(A/N: I know it's not much, and it definitely is a ROUGHSHOD summary of _The Art Of War_. Definitely check it out on your own (it's a reasonable length) and it's really interesting. I figured it would be important, especially when organizing basic battle strategy. ) What's your favorite cheese? :)


	14. Boys Will Be Boys

_******Chapter 14 – Boys Will Be Boys  
**_

There was a flurry of flashing spells, and shouting, more like screaming coming from the middle of her clearing. Quickly identifying the mop of black and and shock of red, she paused to recognize the sheen of pale hair backed into a corner. She shook her head before running over.

"Harry! Ron! Cut it out! Do you want to be stuck in detention any more than you already are?" She was steadfastly ignored, as the spells escalated in power and severity. Growing impatient, she saw how Ron and Harry had the advantage, but Malfoy was more patient in his casting, and had backed himself into a corner to ensure safety. He seemed to have less speed, but far more accuracy and power than either Harry or Ron.

Malfoy's eyes briefly flicked over to her for a moment, and sent a nasty stinging hex her way. She easily side-stepped, and was about to petrify everyone involved when her wand went flying out of her hand behind her. She spun into a defensive stance, prepared to face one of Malfoy's goons.

An irritated but calm red head stood a few paces behind her, and she instantly dropped her guard. Charlie had a firm grip on all of the wands as he looked to the group. "Just what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hermione rose an eyebrow to the language, but turned her now narrowed eyes to Harry and Ron. Panting, the bespeckled teen came closer, along with his second and his opponent.

"He started it, and we decided to finish it." Harry regained his breath, "Charlie he's a death eater. Even though you may think he's harmless, he's slime like Voldemort through and through."

Ron nodded in affirmation, "He needs to be taken out back and euthanized, along with all of his murdering family. If it weren't for him, and his lot, Harry would still have parents."

Hermione was stunned. "Harry, you cannot acutally think that Malfoy deserves to die! Although he can be a foul little cockroach he doesn't deserve that. In fact, you sound more like the Death Eaters than the boy I met on the train first year. What the hell is wrong with you?"

A slow, mocking clap from the corner garnered her attention. "Bravo, Mudblood. I applaud your efforts to come in a 'save a sorry soul.' Do I look like a fucking house elf? I do not need your pity, or whatever else motivates that frizzy bucktooth head of yours."

Harry reacted, glancing a right hook to Malfoy's face. The tussle ensued, with Ron joining in and their enemy giving as good as he got.

Hermione shook Charlie's arm impatiently, "Why aren't you doing anything? They are going to beat each other senseless!"

Charlie gave her a smile and patted her hand calmly. "It won't be much longer now." She turned anxiously back to her friends, deciding to run in and break if up herself if the older Weasley was just going to sit around and watch the fight.

Sure enough, the three winded down the fight, breaking apart gasping for air from their exertions. Harry was sporting a gash above his right eye, while Ron was holding his side. Malfoy, with hair wildly mussed and sporting a soon to be black eye, was able to glare menacingly from his position.

"Look, Malfoy, you're a prick. I know you are, the school knows you are, and the whole world knows it as well. I understand that you have to be the bad boy of Hogwarts, because it defines how you are, and wraps it up in a neat little tidy package. Just as I am Hermione the Mudblood of the Golden Trio, you must be Draco, the prick of the century.

I've been reading up on wizarding customs, and I honestly have no jealousy in that regard of your position. As the sole heir, you have extreme amounts of pressure not only to become an individual in wizarding society, gaining fortune and renown for your family, but also to hold rigorously to the ideals set forth by your family. You were probably taught the Malfoy charm at a young age, just like your grandfather taught his son. I don't imagine that allows you to connect with your feelings, as it comes second nature to dissect every word, facial expression, and tone of voice that you receive. That's probably why we never get along, because we are all heart and no thought, but you have no emotion and only suspicion to guide you."

The pale boy's eyes flickered briefly for a moment, before contorting his face into disgust. "Don't you ... Don't you EVER presume to know me you foul little dirty bint. You have no idea -" He shut his eyes tightly to contain his rage "NO idea what I'm going through. Do I look like a fucking house elf, you blathering idiot? I do not need to be pitied, or saved for that matter. If you EVER try to 'save' me again, I won't be responsible for my actions, Azkaban or no."

His school robes flew out behind him, as he walked off, and the angry pulsing of his aura made Hermione tilt her head in thought. "Hmmm...was a little too close to the mark with that I think."

Charlie looked at her critically, as Harry was held back by the taller boy from going after Malfoy again. Charlie laughed and rubbed the back of his head as the tension from the confrontation subsided.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm definitely in the mood for a walk before dinner. Who's up for it?"

The group ambled along the lake, with Hermione pointing out this and that bird, or plant. She was trying to gather as much information about edible magical and non-magical plants as possible. In case of an emergency situation, she needed to be prepared. She was actually trying to make an easy compendium for both the boys and her own reference, as there was yet a person to combine all plants**. That would be a good reference youngling. If you would like, I will get in touch with Ofelia, and we can have her look over your work.**

_That would be absolutely amazing, Veritas. Hopefully she would be able to add more to it. I'm not sure if I would ever want to publish that sort of thing, but it could definitely be a help. Maybe a survival guide?_

An answering rumble made her smile as she looked on to the boys getting into a friendly argument about Quidditch. It seemed like no matter what was going on, there was always Quidditch.

She was lost in her own thoughts for a bit, and was surprised that Charlie was walking alongside her. He smiled gently, "Much too serious look on your face Miss Granger. I may have to take house points if I do not see a dire improvement."

She grinned in response, only shrugging slightly. "The weight of the world is upon our shoulders. At least the magical world, anyway."

He nodded and sighed, "I would like to talk to you about my role here, at any rate. I know you have the Clan to help you out, but Dumbledore said that it would benefit you to interact with as many dragons as possible. When I return here every month or so for the Welsh reserve, would you like to accompany me?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm awfully interested in seeing the different species, and even the crossbred ones. I think I'm spoiled because I have some of the best."

Charlie turned to her with a quizzical look in his eyes while she continued. "Well, when I was initiated, as it were, I met with one dragon of each species that is helping tutor me with all they think I need to know."

He whistled in response. "So they willingly come every week and teach you? And Callan is there to protect you?"

Hermione stopped, and so did Charlie. "I understand, that as a dragon tamer you think that protection is needed at all times. Normally, that is the case. I don't know if I can help you to comprehend this, but essentially I AM a dragon in their eyes, at least as close as any wizard would ever come to be. I know there can still be fighting, and strife in the animal kingdom, but in general, I have no need to ever fear a dragon. The know me when they see me. Some of the older dragons can sense me, even if they are half-way around the world.

In addition, the dragons that have and will continue to teach me are wild. They are not angry because they are confined "for their protection." They do not understand why wizards need to own everything around them. I am their only voice, in a society where werewolves and vampires are looked down on as dirty evil creatures. I hopefully will play an integral role in this battle, as I can help fight for, and win battles in the ministry for all those less fortunate."

Charlie held up his hands in compliance. "Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you. And I do love the dragons, and understand that they are extremely intelligent beings. I respect the fact that you are so passionate, and that you will be a key player, outside of being the main support and voice of reason with my brother and Harry."

She nodded, and noticed that the two others were quite a ways away. She laughed, "I honestly think babysitting them sometimes is harder than what I'm doing now. It's a nice break, honestly. Maybe I can convince Veritas to meet you sometime. She thought your display of courage was remarkable the last time."

His tanned cheeks took on a dusky rose color. "Yeah, not my best performance. I think the fact that we were so close to the school freaked me out more than I originally thought. In a pit in Romania, I wouldn't have to worry about several hundred children getting crisped."

She smiled and tugged his hand, "Come on, let's catch up before they get into more trouble, yeah?_"_

She received an owl from Professor Snape at dinner saying she was needed for detention. She sighed as she read the missive in the spiky scrawl that had disparaged her opinions on her essays for the last five years. Hermione looked up to the Head table and not seeing her potions professor, she realized that he was already waiting for her. Fingering the missive, she murmured her goodbyes to her friends, and headed down to the dungeons.

_**You'll need your luck youngling.**_

She grimaced as she hurried her pace to his office._You think it will be that bad? I thought the dententions were just a cover. Figures. I'll spend the next four hours dissecting beetle carcasses._

She paused before the ornate formal looking door, and schooled her thoughts to calmness. She knew he looked for things to pick her apart on, and if she showed she was irritated, he was just needle her further. It was almost like dealing with Harry and Ron when they were in a mood, she realized. _Is it males in general, or is it just a lack of maturity thing? _**_Dragons still can't figure that out Animagus, do you really think you'll be able to?_** She snickered, but straightened quickly as she knocked.

The door opened on it's own, and she entered hesitantly. His office was uncomfortable and imposing as the man who sat behind the desk. The walls were a stark white, with dark fixtures and shelves. Books lined the walls, as well as random suspicious-looking potions ingredients in jars scattered throughout.

His desk was an elaborate ebony statement, with his grade books and sheafs of essays sprawled upon it. The standard Number 5 red ink was open, with a quill resting in the pot. He was reading the essay, not deigning her a look. He frowned reading the essay, grabbing the quill no doubt writing a scathing remark on some poor little first year's report.

The chairs directly to her left, were of a matching dark wood, high backed and stiff, offering no cushion or support. She supposed this was a benefit to keep wayward students willing to converse, if only to escape the oppressive enviornment. She waited patiently, as she was not permitted to sit yet. It was a game, she knew, and through dragons she was beginning to see it for what exactly it was. A power play.

After several more silent moments, he gestured to the first empty chair. "Miss Granger, I'm glad to see that you've finally decided to make time for your detentions."

"But sir, you said that they -"

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting, and if you had bothered to ask me if you still had detention, I would have informed you so. Although it is not a standard detention, if you will, it will still be taxing, and I will still demand subordination."

Hermione pursed her lips, trying not to get angry. Not trusting herself she nodded her acquiescence of the situation.

The pair remained in silence until there was an impatient knock at the door. She was surprised to see a platinum shock of hair appear at the door, before walking in. He spotted her, and the troubled face he had before slipped into a steely mask. The grey-blue eyes had turned to an ice fortress, and Hermione could feel the nervous undulation of his magical aura.

"Sir, what is she doing here?"

"She, Mr. Malfoy, is going to be serving detention with you. She needs proper tutelage, and I cannot be bothered at the moment to properly help. You are being punished for your failure to subdue Potter and Weasley, as well as sinking to physical violence."

He lips thinned to a small line, but then nodded. "I understand sir. I do however, have other activities that I must attend to, as you well know."

Snape sighed and looked at him piercingly, "And we all know how well that is going. You know of what we spoke earlier. Just trust in the fact that I am ready and able to help you."

Malfoy stiffened, "I'd rather sir, that you leave this to me. I am not to be trifled with, and I am perfectly capable of completing anything before me." To this Snape almost smirked, but merely went back to grading his papers.

Hermione, at the time was watching the cryptic conversation like she was at Wimbledon. She noticed the fatigue in both of their faces, and caught on quickly that it had something to do with Voldemort. Or at least strongly suspected, at any rate.

"You will teach the know-it-all the basics of Occlumency. I would suggest a gentler technique than your aunt gave you, although you are the tutor, as it were." The potion's professor's snide comment washed over Hermione, making her more than a little apprehensive. Since Harry was so vehemently against the boy in front of her, she worried that her secrets would be leaked to the opposition, as divulging her information would be tantamount to a raise in ranks.

_**You forget you are safe, Animagus. Your fear allowed you to keep your secret, but at a high cost to both the men in this room. **_She sobered immediately. She did feel slightly bad, but she was not about to offer such an important secret up on a silver platter. _War is war, and unfortunately, it comes with difficulties and disheartening situations._

She got up, squared her shoulders, and turned to the teen standing. "Right, well, from what I've heard this isn't a stroll in the park, so I'm going to go ahead and offer a truce. In this office, we are two teenagers with a common goal to perfect mind magics. I certainly want to be the best I can be at them, with all the information that can just be plucked out of my head. I will suspend my pride, and chip on my shoulder as Golden Girl of the famous trio, as I hope you will discard your Slytherin Ice Prince card. We're here to work, not bicker." At the end of the speech, she held out her hand.

She inwardly smiled, as both men in the room were taken aback at the bald faced admission / truce she put forth. She was extremely self-aware and she knew that not all house fights were started solely by the Slytherin house. It takes two to tango, as it were.

Malfoy studied her face, inspecting it for any ounce of sarcasm or deceit. Finding none, he took her hand and shook it firmly, although dropping the handshake quickly. She nodded, and proceeded to sit back onto her hard chair.

After a few stilted moments of conversing, Hermione found that Malfoy was actually a very good teacher. He explained that the easiest way to fend off attackers was to compartmentalize her thoughts and feelings.

"The fastest, and most safe way of this is to imagine your mind and your memories in an organization of some sort. Some people think of a building, or a fortress, some people think of something in nature. It's up to you, but you need to really feel what comfortable for you, and stick to that visualization.

Hermione nodded, weighing her options. "Is there any way it should be organized? I mean you said to compartment it, but I am confused as to how I should. How are you able to just remember things? For instance, if I have a memory of eating ice cream at age 7 at the zoo, do I put it in a memory slot? Or do I put it into six year old memories? And what about emotions? Are they just messed together?"

Draco seemed taken aback by the flurry of questions, and looked to Snape for help. "She is your problem, Mr. Malfoy. You decided to lower your standards to muggle street fighting. You will reap what you sow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, out of the line of sight of course. She shook her head then rephrased her questions. " I was just curious as to how in depth the structure needs to be. Basic organization of my thoughts and memories is good, but I was curious if meticulous and specific categories would actually hinder the ability to hide memories, because it would seem that there would be huge blocks of memories missing, at least in my case."

Malfoy peered down at her, struggling with himself for a moment. "I will show you, because I feel you are comfortable with meditation." He sighed. "I...I don't normally do this. I will place down my barriers to allow you to view my mind, so that you may use it for reference."

She nodded and bit her lip, knowing that it was leaving Malfoy vulnerable. She watched him carefully, and when he nodded to her, she softly spoke the spell.

It was intimate, and very disorientating. She leaned in during the casting of the spell, and her vision was dominated by the steel grey eyes. His pupils dilated, and she felt like she was sucked into his mind through the inky blackness.

She arrived in an ancient forest, with moss and fog spreading throughout. There were birds calling and animals running around just past her reach. She saw a flicker of deer, and maybe some centaurs farther in. Hinkypunks danced around her, calling out to have her follow the light. She was amazed at the detail of the scenery, and she was impressed.

There was a rumble of laughter beside her, and she turned quickly to see Draco, or at least his subconscious form. He was dressed in dark brown trousers and a jade green silk top, making it seem like he was merely an extension of the forest.

He smiled, surprising her yet again. "There's no need to be alarmed Granger. This is ... how I am with my guard down. I'm glad you like the realism. I've had a lot time to practice, as it were. In general, there are two ways to teach this art. You can generally lead the aspiring student into it gently, or at a pace where they can get acclimated to people probing their mind, or you can just attack them until they grow a callus, so they learn to fight through the pain and grow defenses."

She gasped, knowing that if Bellatrix taught him, it would most likely have been very painful. "I thought that there was a different way. When I was researching the topic last year, the books didn't match up to the technique that was being taught."

Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment, then watched as a small rabbit approached his foot. Hermione knelt down, and stroked the curious creature's fur only to be sucked into a memory.

Draco had to be very young, as the height of the adults in the background were rather disproportionately tall. He seemed to be in an opulent garden, chasing butterflies as his mother and her friends chatted during afternoon tea. Bored of his quest to catch the fluttering insects, he squatted next to a koi pond, and poked at the fish swimming in the water. In the reflection, you can see his face squinching up in concentration, and then suddenly all the fish popped into green and blue. The memory hazed, as Lucius strode into the scene.

Hermione smiled in response to the rabbit, and watched it scurry away. The trees rustled gently, and she looked out over the swamp.

"It's beautiful here. Is it modeled after something you know from experience?"

He took a moment to respond. "There is a place similar to this at the edge of the manor's territory. I used to think when I was younger it held more magic than any wizard could."

"Thank you for showing me that memory. It's ... good to see that your life wasn't all lessons."

He looked surprised, then nodded. "You've been studying, that's good. Granger, we'll never see eye to eye. At least on some fundamental things, at any rate. If you research the old ways, you'll at least see why Wizarding Society is so upheld on tradition."

She smiled again, "I like the idea of the animals holding memories. Do the trees have them as well? And what about your emotions? When the trees rustled, that was you displaying it, right?"

He looked off into the distance. "I can see you will do well with this. The creatures are memories, for the most part. I put lots of memories to scamper around. Bad and good mind you, so that when people look into my mind, they see that I have at least a rudimentary Occlumency training. It's the perfect camoflage, at least I think so. To appear average lowers the expectations, and keeps the enemy to grow overconfident."

She smirked at him. "It seems as if that's a recurring theme in all the preparations I've been doing. Deception is key in this fight."

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "It happens, especially when hanging about in the mind of the Slytherin Ice Prince. I use subtle cues for emotions. Say if I were to get angry and the marsh water would change color. It would a huge signal to the person using legilimency that I was getting upset that they were in my mind. Or that I was worried, causing them to search harder."

"If the person searching for truth can't tell if I was capable of hiding such things, they are less likely to search, especially if the huge indicators such as changing colors, are avoided. Come on, since I don't often get to do this."

He headed further into the forest, taking some sharp turns, and at one point disarming a nasty looking spell. "You'll want to set up obstacles. If there is someone looking for secrets, and they are on the right path to finding them in your mind, set up traps and hassles. If you can concentrate and orient your mind amidst an invasion, you find that you can easily push someone out of your mind."

She nodded as she plodded along. They got to an overgrown clearing with a pulsating orb in the middle. Draco stood in front of her, slightly off to the side. "These, are my personal memories. Ones that I need to keep hidden for safety or sentimentality."

Hermione grinned at him, and made like she was going to run at them. Astoria Greengrass' face appeared on the orb and Draco's face reddened slightly. A delighted laugh ripped from her, and she patted the snarky teen on the shoulder. "I'm surprised, I thought Pansy and you were attached at the hip."

He grimaced. "I know, but we're just friends. Astoria has a lot more substance, and she's definitely more pleasing to the eye. We Malfoy's have good taste you know." He assumed a pompous stance for the last bit of the conversation.

She solemnly nodded, and replied. "I won't say anything. She's nice enough I guess. She's a bit of a snob, but all Slytherin's are anyway."

Malfoy smirked in response. "That's just because you're too poor to keep up with my standards."

She ignored him and made her way back to the shoreline, and looked to the teen for guidance. "So now that I've had the grand tour, and I thank you for that by the way, how do I leave?"

"To end the spell, just close your eyes and say " I love a Weasel. I love a Weasel. I love a Weasel." My mind will be so revolted it spit you out faster than giving a niffler fake gold." She swatted his arm and stuck her tongue out in response.

"I gave up on the prat. He's too busy sucking face with his dementor girlfriend. You've had to have seen it. It's like a train wreck."

"I try not to. I can't believe you have to eat within spraying distance. It's revolting, all the way across the hall."

She laughed, and her eyes twinkled. "Beam me back Scotty!"After the funny look he gave her, she just laughed all the harder.

The jolt back into her body was a sharp one. She instantly groaned and grabbed her neck, as it was positively aching from the strain. Snape was at the end of his grading, only looking up with the amount of noise she was making. "Welcome back, it took you long enough. I did not ask for you to socialize, because you are both on detention."

She nodded, knowing he was probably irritated from grading. She stood, and watched her tutor stand as well. He looked down at her, almost as if seeing her in a new light.

"That was very educational, ferret. I feel as if you were not such a giant lout this time. I insist you call me Hermione in private, at the very least."

He seemed shocked at first, but then shook her hand again. "You did an acceptable job, Mudblood. Maybe your taint won't stink up the halls so much. You may call me Ice Prince, or Lord Malfoy, if you wish."

She looked at him, "I'll call you ferret, Draco, or fairy ice prince. Your choice." Completely disreguarding all of the rules of combat, she then turned her back to him and strolled out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Whoo HOO! I finally made it to 40+! I feel like a big kid now! Now that the framework of the story is down, I can start to flesh out the characters a bit. :) And do some snoggifying. :D :D


	15. Hot Mess

Chapter 15 – Hot Mess

Hermione Jean Granger was a hot mess. She had less than three days before her NEWTS, and she was dealing with the stress, and failing.

Her clothes became more wrinkled as the days got closer, and her hair became frizzier. She had what looked to be like permanent ink stains on her fingers, and it wasn't just black either.

The teachers had given her a reprieve of sorts, giving her time to study instead of heading to classes. She decided to study each class as if she were in it, that way she wouldn't become overloaded in one subject, but get a decent amount of practice done.

She had completed all of the NEWT workbooks that were handed out to the seventh year students. She sat in a few study sessions with the older Gryffindors but felt better revising in private. She waved tiredly at Katie Bell when she slunk down into a seat at breakfast. The strong tea that was provided by Dobby in her room wasn't cutting it. Hermione briefly contemplated starting a coffee habit until after everything was done, but it seemed highly unlikely she would ever like the stuff.

As the mail call hurried in, a large package was coming her way. As her apprehension grew, she noticed a red letter along with the package. _Of course _she thought bitterly to herself as the package skidded to a halt right in front of her.

The howler buzzed for a moment, and burst open. A loud kazoo buzz interrupted most of the conversations at the Gryffindor table, as breakfast was not quite started yet.

"Hallo! Is this bloody thing recording yet? Testing! TESTING!

- Forge, she hears you. She's not deaf.

Oh fine. HALLO! HERMIONE! It is I the suave, charming, incredibly handsome

-And incredibly full of yourself chap

Inventor George Weasley. We have been told that you have been studying. This is an OUTRAGE!

-An OUTRAGE I tell you!

That you would concentrate so hard on your studies as to not skive off. This being said, we grant you with a most IMPORTANT quest.

-The most noble of all!

You must use these items to create a prank for the person who's name is in the box.

-Safety first though, and all that. No need to blow someone's hand off.

If you can pull it off to our satisfaction…

-We have eyes and ears, eyes and ears we tell you!

Then you shall be rewarded a loverly prize!

-It is not a shrubbery.

Indeed. No shrubbery here."

With that, the missive promptly blew up, leaving a scorch mark where her toast used to be. Shaking her head for a moment, she saw Harry and Ron walking in with their Quidditch gear. "Did either one of you write a note to the twins about my study habits?"

Both looked at each other first, and then shook their heads. "We know better. The last few hexes you sent our way were reminder enough, thank you very much."

She then turned to Ginny, and looked at her appraisingly. "Did you nag your brothers to distract me so I would calm down?"

Ginny finished her piece of bacon, chewing thoughtfully. "I asked for a bit of a distraction to cheer you up, but a prank task seems like a good enough challenge. You certainly are creative, aren't you 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at her exasperatedly, "Ginny, I don't have time for this. Honestly. Whatever the hell is in the box will just have to wait until later this week."

Ginny shrugged, and breakfast resumed as normal. Hermione dropped the box off on her bed, deciding to store it away later.

She soon found out, she could not ignore it. It seemed as if they had bespelled it to vibrate, and chime loudly. She tried to dismantle the sounds, or at least silence it, but it seemed resistant to most magic.

Growing decidedly frustrated after about ten minutes her short fuse caused her to explode. "That's it! I will blow the bloody box up! I don't have time for this!"

She turned in her chair and grabbed her wand from the desk. She moved the box and the lid opened in the process. It bounced back on its hinges, and the ringing stopped instantly.

Letting a sigh of utterly relief, she went back to studying. For about two minutes. She hated to admit it, but she was curious. She peered into the box, looking at an assortment of pranking objects with a small name scribbled on a sheet of paper.

She snatched up the slip, only to have her laugh. "You want me to prank him? Oh god, they've finally gone round the bend."

The more she thought of it though, the more she wanted to try it. It would be difficult, probably impossible. He was not an idiot, and he surveyed his surroundings most carefully. The box contained some of their trademark fireworks, itching powder, even a whoopee cushion.

It would take considerable planning, as she would need to figure out triggers, duration, and extent. And how to activate the triggers. Less magic was better, she supposed, but she was unsure as to how to execute this properly. Hmmm….

She went back to her revision, but stopped every so often for a quick break to plan. She smiled to herself. Even if she never actually went through with it, it was helping her distract her mind with something other than schoolwork. And that was a reward within itself.

Hermione was scarce the next two days. She slept, ate mechanically from her desk, and studied. The morning before her exams, she decided to put her plan into action.

Breakfast was a normal one, boring in fact, until Severus Snape sat down to his breakfast. As he began to eat, a deafening roar of people ensconced the crowded Great Hall. Students ducked expecting an attack, but when they turned to the Head table, they were met with stunned surprise.

Where the menacing professor once sat, was a throne and a banner that had draped over his section of the table. "Snape is the Greatest" was clearly printed on it, with sparkling silver and green. Many eyes eagerly peered at the professor, only to be met with more disbelief. Instead of their usual smarmy potions master, the man sitting in the chair could only be described as a sex pot. His long flowing hair had an ethereal quality to it, and the white shirt with tight black leather pants was only further marking this for the Hogwarts legend books.

Irate, he stalked from the table, leaving a trail of newly broken hearts along the way. The roar had long since died down, and a new one was replaced from all the murmurs the students supplied.

Ginny turned to Hermione fanning herself. "That must have snapped you out of your study induced haze for a bit, no?" Hermione smirked and winked at her. Harry, catching the conversation, looked suitably horrified.

Lunch was met with great anticipation, as Snape was resigned to teaching in the outfit, as it would not come off. No less than four egregious defensive spell mishaps happened this morning, and his patience and anger were already passed worn thin.

Leering glances from the older students, but more alarmingly from Sybil, he felt exposed and vulnerable for the first time in a long while. Jokes about his looks were one thing, but this newfound infamy had put him entirely out of his element.

He warily approached the table, and tested his seat for any more of the mischief. Finding none, he sat down in his throne, which had embossed over the top snakes with ivory fangs. It was surprisingly comfortable as well, which confused and irritated the man at the same time. Clearly this was a tasteless joke, but why would someone go to such great lengths to make him comfortable?

With grim satisfaction Snape realized that the prank must have backfired on the prankster, because he wasn't getting laughed at for once. As he efficiently speared his swordfish, an echoing, long, and semi-wet bout of flatulence erupted near his person.

Severus placed his fork down, and turned to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling abashedly. The entire student body had paused, and turned their faces as one to find the culprit. Dumbledore nodded once, "I apologize, it appears my morning kippers are not agreeing with me." As he laughed merrily, everyone joined in the merriment.

As he shifted, Dumbledore pulled the offending whoopee cushion out from its hiding place. "Very creative, this prankster. Although I am a butt of a joke, as it were, they seem to know I would react favorably."

His stomach unclenched slightly. After fearing it would be more of the same humiliation as it was when he was younger, it seems the idiot child who concocted this was out for the professors at large, not just him.

He sunk back further into the comfortable recesses of his throne. _I wonder if I can keep this chair. It's rather comfortable. I'd put it near the fireplace, or maybe in my office. Scare the bugger out of the little cretins._

During lunch, Ginny turned inquisitively to Hermione, who was head deep in a dusty tome while half-heartedly munching on a sandwich. "'Mione…..is this your doing?" The animagus peered up blearily, "What is? A whoopee cushion joke? That's a little beneath me Ginny. I've been studying. Now shush. I need to revise this chapter." The younger girl peered at her skeptically for a moment, but sensing no deception, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. She had missed the small quirk of a smile that Hermione had been wearing all day.

Students were frothing with excitement to see what would happen at dinner. There was a steady buzz that tapered off even though the majority of the students lingered on their pudding to see what would happen.

McGonagall stood to leave, and then chaos exploded. Fireworks were everywhere, students and teachers alike had to jump and duck out of the way to avoid them. As that was unfolding, a sudden clanking sound filled the air. It seemed, that most of the suits of armor filed into the Great Hall and burst into the Hogwarts school song.

A student joined in, and then it swept through the crowd. The students and teachers alike cheered when the suits took a bow and returned to their original posts.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, "Thank you, thank you students. I appreciate the after dinner performance as much as you all, but I regret to say I do not condone tricks or pranks, especially on staff, no matter if it was pure in intent or not. I believe that the student in question should retire this vein on a happy note, else face detentions with Filch for the remainder of the school year."

Suitably chastised the students gathered up to the dormitory for bed. Hermione headed out to the clearing and scryed for a bit, badly needing whatever centering she could attain before her exams tomorrow.

Her hair was down, sitting cross-legged with her hands gently massaging the dirt. She saw him coming from a long while off, as he hesitantly stuck to the shadows. He observed her for a few minutes. She tilted her head, eyes still closed, "Malfoy, stop skulking. I can see you clear as day when I'm scrying. Not only are you not able to creep up on me, you're making a ton of noise and scaring all the other animals off."

Bemused he emerged into the clearing. "Well, then, Granger. What gives with the theatrics today?" Hermione opened her left eye lazily, "I needed a release from studying. No one was hurt or upset by the pranks. Even got some inter-school unity towards the end."

Draco shook his head. "Severus was in a right state earlier. He got pinched on the butt by Pansy and nearly had a heart attack. He'll be furious when he figures out it was you."

She nodded, stretching out her neck. "I imagine he will suspect, but he has no proof. My magical signature has changed from when it was registered in Hogwarts. He can complain and bitch all he wants, but that spell only revealed who he was on the inside."

He looked at her, "Wait…what? Are you trying to tell me that deep down Severus Tobias Snape is a great guy?"

"Malfoy. I know you have more than two brain cells to rub together. Why on earth would I say that if I didn't do it?"

He sneered at her reply, but barked with laughter a moment later. "Wait until my father hears about this! I wish there were pictures!" Hermione smirked, but for a different reason altogether.

Severus Snape was dead tired. He trudged back to his office, corrected essays until his fingers were numb, and then haggardly dragged himself into his personal quarters.

Enraged, he grabbed the note, along with the framed magical picture, and was intent on tracking down this student and making them pay. Dearly. His eyes heatedly scanned the note for any clues as to the prankster.

"_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Although you have no idea who I am, and will not, I just wanted to express my gratitude for all that you do for us as students. You garner little to no credit, even though you pour your heart and soul into teaching. Yes, you are a bitter man from your life, and we all have scars. _

_I feel as if you are stronger for these struggles, even though they come at a great cost. You are kind, in your own right, and I appreciate you have no tolerance for immaturity in your classroom. Because you have made this environment so safe for students, they do not realize that there is actual deadly hazard here._

_As you are no doubt aware, the Verumsini spell is directed at a person to determine the "true self" of your subject. This spell was used quite often in the sixteenth century to determine intentions of potential suitors and business partners._

_I only exposed what type of person you are to everyone. And I apologize if that may seem invasive but I truly feel that you should be given all the respect that you are due. We, as a magical community, owe you at least that._

_Here is a picture to remind you that you are appreciated by many,_

_Sincerely,_

_Belladonna._

Rereading the missive several times, he growled in effort and was sorely tempted to throw both the letter and the picture into the flames. He hesitated, and reached for his firewhiskey before noticing the bottle shape was decidedly different.

Grabbing his wand off the desk he checked the whiskey for poison, and finding none, he took a hesitant sip. He groaned in happiness when he realized it was a rare form of Scottish whiskey made in the highlands. This bottle had to be at least a hundred years old. The note attached read, _"Hope this makes up for the leather, Sorry about that."_

Grumbling he settled further into the ridiculously comfortable chair, a more sedate piece of snake furniture the prankster had left in their wake. _This is no way makes up for what they did. I will find out who did this, maybe after another glass._


	16. Newts!

Author's Note: I wrote that last chapter late last night, only to realize, oh CRAP. Snape isn't the potions master in the sixth book. I hopefully fixed that loophole…I think? I warned you it would be loosely based.

Chapter 16: NEWTs!

She was outside again at dawn. The formal testing wouldn't begin until 7 am sharp, but she was scrying to prevent her nerves from overtaking her. _**Little one, you will do fine. You have been chosen as the Animagus. You cannot fail.**__ Great. No pressure. Thanks Veritas._

An owl swooped overhead, landing directly in front of her. She wiped a dirty hand on the top of her drawstring pants and opened it hastily. Promising the owl a nice treat if it could wait for a reply, she quickly skimmed some of the information Charlie had sent her.

He was very articulate when it came to dragons, and was exacting on a lot of the detail. He even gave her a list of all of the dragons in Romania as well as the Welsh reserve. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and frowned slightly when she realized it must have been Charlie who had ratted on her to the twins. She shrugged, vowing to write him after her exams. She had gotten several notes before, even a study care package from her parents. She smiled as she wondered if she was able to take a tooth-shaped stress ball into the exams with her.

Stretching herself out, she made her way to shower and change. Callan had insisted she wear the Clan broach in any official capacity. It would offer her protection of sorts, and since it is only given to trust family and friends, it's looked at with a certain amount of respect.

She straightened her robes, and briefly skimmed her last minute notes. As she left for breakfast, she left it all behind, as cramming for exams taught her that it would only make her panic, and forget more.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at her warily, surprised to find her so relaxed. "I went outside, you all can stop looking at me like I'm going to kill you," she offered to the nervous party. As breakfast progressed, Hermione became decidedly more nervous, and as she walked to the table, she idly wondered if she should request a calming potion. _**You are the Animagus. Start acting like the warrior you are Youngling. **_She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _Thank you._

McGonagall looked down at her and smiled fondly. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled back at her head of house. "As ready as I'll ever be." The older woman stopped for a moment, and drew the girl into a hug. "I know this has been incredibly difficult for you dear, and I know there is more hardship to come. I just want you to know that you are capable of amazing things, and I am honored to have been able to teach you."

Hermione smiled at her professor, whose eyes had suddenly misted. "Now, let's go see about blowing Severus' scores out of the window, shall we? I need something to brag about while we play chess." Hermione laughed, and followed her into the antechamber.

Four or five adults were standing there, all quietly talking amongst themselves. Upon her entering, they exchanged pleasantries. McGonagall turned to her, "Each of your NEWT subjects will be tested today. I understand that this will be a long day, so the proctors have decided that the exam will be less formal, opting for a simple oral dissertation, followed by a practical. The Hogwarts staff will rotate in during their subject, to observe the proctor and to ensure quality testing has occurred."

Hermione nodded, becoming quite familiar with this type of questioning in the last few weeks, and was almost relieved that her hand wouldn't be so cramped towards the end of the day.

Without much further ado, it had begun.

She enjoyed the transfiguration exam, as the proctor Alicia had realized Hermione far surpassed NEWTs, and could easily apply for an apprenticeship if she so chose. McGonagall was almost thrown out of the testing from her laughter as Hermione demonstrated transfiguration of an ebony rabbit into an eerily similar throne that had graced at the head table.

Potions had been a breeze, with the gentle-mannered Paul asking about her theories on Wolfsbane, as well as watching her brew a better-than-perfect batch of Veritaserum. She had changed the angle of cutting 15 degrees on the Wormwood, as per Harry's cheating book. She reluctantly realized this tip garnered her more respect, and a stronger potion. She just wished she had thought of it first.

She did really well in History of Magic (expanding on just how stubborn those wizards from Lichtenstein were) and then headed with the group outside.

Care of Magical Creatures was mostly oral questioning, with a quick jaunt to take care of a thestral that got its leg caught in a trap.

Since they were already outside, the Herbology exam and practical took place in a quieter greenhouse, with Pomona looking on proudly as one of her top students made her proud.

Lunch was a blur, her mind was whirling with information, questions she could have expounded on, and a general air of malaise towards her future.

She made it back to the chamber, and was tested on Arithmancy which was nice because it was a change of pace from the oral dissertations. She finished quickly, making sure to leave in plenty of explanations as to why she chose certain formulas, and showing all her calculations.

Nathan was a rugged looking man, and his task for her Ancient Runes exam was challenging, but fun in her opinion. He tasked her with drawing out a rune ward that only allowed people in with certain attributes. This was done easily enough if you remembered the proper syntax of rune writing, as well as having a large rune vocabulary. What he did next was ask to vary the rune pattern. This was indefinitely more complex because you not only had to write wards for a certain set, you had to write three or four difference rune-codes so to speak, and then have them switch on and off seamlessly. She did manage it, but the ward itself wasn't as strong as she wished it would be.

Her Charms exam went well, delving into Charm creating, as well as a fairly good Fianto Duri shield. It held up well, but it was not strong enough by itself. The proctor told her it was remarkably strong, especially without the other two support spells.

The examiners broke for dinner, with the last exam of this hell day being Astronomy. Although it would not be dark enough to see everything, it would be enough to do some of the predictions that the exam would require.

_**Almost there little one. You will make it through. That mini-bite said he would make you a perfect snack for after the exam. **__Minibite? You mean Dobby? __**Yes, I didn't catch his name.**_

Hermione shook her head and laughed, and briefly rested her forehead on her palm. An arm slung around her and she smiled, knowing that Harry was there for her. "How you holdin' up 'Mione?" "Barely? Not really sure how I can describe it really. I feel like my brain has been wrung out like a sponge from all of the educational vomiting I've been doing." Harry grimaced and smiled, "there there?"

She forced herself to eat, and did her very best she could with Astronomy. Luckily the night was clear, and her predictions came easily to her, especially with her improved sight.

Thanking all the examiners, she trotted off to her room. There, several boxes of Bertie Bott's and sugar quills were gathered, along with a few bars of Honeydukes chocolate. She smiled tearily at the thoughtfulness of her friends, and was thankful for all that she had.

Dobby popped in, bringing her a brownie fudge sundae that she took into the bathroom with her as she filled the tub with calming eucalyptus and lavender bubbles. Sighing in absolute relief, she allowed herself to drift for a while, and relaxing fully.

She dragged herself to her desk and penned a quick thank you to Charlie, asking when his next rounds were. She sealed the envelope and slipped it on top of her bookbag, so that she would not forget it tomorrow morning.

As she settled into bed for the night, she realized with a jolt that she was done her magical education for the most part. It gave her great sadness, but then realized the tutelage she was required to have far surpassed her professors. They weren't upset, and quite willing to help her whenever she needed it.

Comforted, she passed into a deep sleep, dreaming of soaring over the mountains of Scotland.


	17. Detentions, Plants, and Rounds

Chapter 17 – Detentions, Plants, and Rounds

Hermione decided to take the rest of the week off, considering her mind was in a fog. She allowed herself as much time as possible to relax, and to start her defense training. A simple yoga routine, and two laps around the Hogwarts interior were a good start.

The more she was outside, the more she realized she hated buildings. If she could manage to stay outside at all times, she would feel the itch less. She alternated scrying place now, as the snow blanketed the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't feel the elements as much, but it did hurt her fingers when digging into the cold ground. She found a quiet unfrequented corner of the greenhouse to practice her arts, and indeed, she seemed to flourish there with the sweet smelling flowers.

She noticed her limits were expanding, probably from all the practice. She could now scry to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Not that she wanted to spy on anyone, but it would be good to try every morning. What happens if someone where trying to plan an attack?

She shook off the dirt, and grabbed her heavy cloak to head back to the castle. She couldn't miss breakfast, as she agreed to meet Ophelia this afternoon. Gathering all of her plant and survival entries, she was eager to start.

Downing a quick porridge and tea, Ron inquired between snog sessions with Lavender where the fire was. She tersely replied, partly because she was still mending her broken heart, and partly because that much PDA was disgusting. Pair that with Ron's table etiquette, and you have a recipe for disaster.

Harry stretched and ruffled his hair. "A meeting to go to 'Mione?" She nodded and smiled. "I have a feeling this is going to be the best one yet." Harry grinned. "Try to come back in one piece, yeah? You are my secret weapon after all." She playfully swotted him on the head and he laughed. "Really though, thank you Hermione. I know that I don't say it enough that you put up with me and the lout, but we wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. We need a heart to heart soon, yeah?" She nodded solemnly, and accidentally caught Ginny's less-than-innocent stare. Hermione arched her eyebrow, knowing it carried full well the meaning behind it. Ginny blushed angrily, and turned back to holding Dean's hand.

"She'll come 'round soon enough Harry." His shoulders slumped. "I just...I don't know if it's wise to..."

"Harry Potter, you listen to me. Everyone has a right to be happy. Everyone. I don't care if we're in the middle of the war. You want her, she wants you. Simple." He rolled his eyes. "You forget that she has a boyfriend, 'Mione. I don't want to step between them. If she is really happy in that relationship, I missed my chance." "Now who is getting all Moaning Myrtle on me? Jesus Harry. If you are any more depressing you'll get an honorary dementor's membership." He shoved her shoulder, and she rose laughing. "I'll see you." "Later, dementor."

The normally quick walk was held off by the flurries she had to battle to get to her clearing. Mentally thanking Hagrid again she spouted off a quick Ferruma spell to speed the walking along. _Magic is so convenient. I better show this plowing spell off to dad one day. He'll ask me to do it every snowstorm...On second thought. Nevermind. _

Apparating to the clearing, she noticed that no one was there. Again she trudged up the winding path to the house, only to find it nearly empty as well. One of the older women, Betha, took her to the roaring fire to warm her chilled bones. "Dinnae worry, lassie. they went huntin' an' will be back suin." Hermione smiled at the warm mead thrust into her hands. She loved the taste of the stuff, even if it can go to your head quickly. "I wanted to thank you for the whiskey. The person who received it cherishes it. He is a bit selfish, and apparently it was so good he shared some with a colleague." Betha's face crinkled into a smile. "There's more of tha' if you'd like." They spoke a while longer, when a thunderous thud filled the large hall. "They are back dear, I believe the dragons are ready for ye." Hermione hurriedly bundled herself again, and grabbed her satchel. "Thanks again Betha!"

Sliding down to the clearing, both Veritas and Ophelia were crunching on bones from a deer carcass. Hermione was slightly sickened, but understood this was the circle of life. Cleaning up the blood splatter, she bowed to them both politely.

Ophelia regarded her critically. _**Stand up straighter, youngling. Do not slouch, because you need to keep your knees bent and ready to defend or attack at a moment's notice. **_Hermione nodded and adjusted her stance until it was met with approval. _**I understand this may feel awkward for a time, but I want you to practice standing that way until it looks and feels natural. **_

The dragon gestured to her with a long claw. _**Veritas tells me that you have been gathering information for a survival guide of sorts. I would like to see what you have collected so far. **_After a few moments of perusal, with questions answered by Hermione, the group came to a consensus that more survival information was needed. _**I like what you have done with it, Youngling. But I realize that you hope for others to utilize this as well. I would recommend separating it into sections on terrain type, and have a general first aid reference in the back. I think you should include that search feature you have on your research book as well. I wonder what those other humans would do in a crisis where you are injured, Animagus. Best to keep it simple, yes?**_

Hermione laughed and nodded in response. "I too feel as if the boys would outright panic. Step by step instructions seems like the best idea. Do you think I should include basic healing spells? I think I would be able to ask Madame Pomfrey." The conversation continued in this vein until Ofelia turned the conversation to potions making.

_**I am to understand that you are quite accomplished in potions. I would like you to practice to perfection at least three of those spells. I understand Veritaserum and Polyjuice are no challenge, so I hope to at least find you creative with one of the practice potions you make. It does not matter how you alter it.**_

Ophelia then gestured to a small brown leather satchel that was fastened intricately around her forearm. Please remove the small red cloth bundle. Hermione did as was requested, to find a set of six inch long daggers within. They gleamed wickedly in the pale sunlight, and seemed to pulse with their own magic.

Callan made his appearance known noisly crunching down the snow-crusted path. He grinned to her and told her to suit up. Veritas sent her an image of what she should wear, and Hermione laughed. "The boys are going to want outfits like this. They will think they are such badasses." The outfit consisted of a sleeveless form fitting top, and a pair of lightweight drawstring pants. They were made of a high quality black manticore hide with silver trim. She moved experimentally, and was pleased with the results.

She picked up the weapons with a small amount of trepidation, and felt the comfortable weight in her palms. She was also handed two leg-sheaths, which she put on in short order. Ophelia looked on with no small amount of gravity.

_**Youngling, I will not lie. You will need lots and lots of practice with this art. As I am the first to introduce you to hand to hand combat, you need to realize that you cannot be alone in your training.**_

Callan waved. "Jist think ay me as yer personal fightin' slave! I will nae be easy thocht. Train stoaner an' all that."

"Stoaner?" Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Ye ken, strong." She sighed and laughed. "I'm going to need an English to Scottish dictionary if you're going to be training me." Callan shrugged and started to stretch out.

_**You always want to hold the weapons with the wrists loose. You are able to thrust with this particular weapon, but always try to slash across your opponent, because that would cause more damage.**_

Noting her hesitance, Veritas gently reminded her. _**Ophelia is right youngling. This fight we are preparing you for is life or death. You cannot afford to be nice to a person that would happily see you dead.**_

The young girl nodded in reluctance, and listened as Ophelia continued. _**Here are a few important rules. Never duck out of the way of an opponent. This will allow them to stab you in the face. Weigh your odds with your opponent. In hand to hand combat, knife fighting is best utilized with someone roughly of your stature. Too big, and they can easily overpower you. Too small, and they might be able to wield their weapon faster. As I mentioned before, thrusting requires you to use a loose wrist. If you do not, you can injure yourself, and that can be cause for life or death, especially for a wizard.**_

_**Much of knife fighting has to do with subterfuge. A good feint to the left or right will allow the tides to turn, or disaster to strike. It almost has more to do with quickly analyzing your opponent, and anticipating what they would do in a scenario, than the actual technique itself. We will start you off with a single blade, and work you up to dual wielding. She nodded and lowered her stance slightly.**_

Callan stepped forward to face her. "There are three main positions to hold a knife. High guard," in which he held his dagger in front of him at waist height with his left hand back. "There is shielded guard which protects yer hands, an' finally the wide guard, which allows yeh to counter the incoming attack wi' a grapplin' tactic." She repeated his movements, slowly and steadily to get the technique right.

They started with some easy parries, and switching the knife back and forth through her hands. As the sun was setting, and she was finally beginning to feel the cold, they called in a day with a promise to check in soon. Callan waggled his eyebrows, and she shook her head and smiled. "I hope tae see more o' yeh lass. Mehbe sooner than later."

She arrived back to Hogwarts and trudged in to shower. She quickly finished but had realized, sprawling out onto her bed in her robe, that the amount of effort it would take to walk to dinner and back far outweighed her actual hunger.

Morning was bright and early, and she once again yearned for asprin that her mother had. After another quick shower, she headed down to breakfast only to be completely shocked at what she saw.

One, there was a crowd of females flocked to the Head table, and there Callan sat, in all his impish glory, enjoying every minute of it. She admitted to herself that he did look rather dashing in his plaids, even if his ego was entirely too inflated for the moment. Even McGonagall was a titter, asking him all sorts of questions on the clan.

She sat down to breakfast, and then Ron and Harry filtered in. "Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked grumpily. Lavender was in the growing horde of girls fluttering around Callan. Harry shrugged but looked critically at Ginny giggling and opening staring at the Scott. Dean was also not a fan.

"That, is Callan. He's my clan-mate, and I have no idea what he's doing here." Harry looked at her inquiringly, "Do you think they want to tell everyone? I think that's a rather bad idea." "If they do, I'll be furious. Why would I want such a target painted on my back so early?" "I doubt it. Mum thinks those Scots are bad news anyway. Entirely too much whiskey." Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Ronald. He is a well respected member of an elite clan of the Scottish highlands. Regardless of his work with dragons, that alone demands respect. And may I remind you, I am considered "one of those Scots" now too." Ron angrily muttered under his breath, deciding that food was more important than anything Hermione had to say.

She shook her head and sighed before turning back to Harry. "Maybe this has something to do with my training. I started last night you know." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose a bit more. "Do you think they would allow me to train with you? I think that would be best, don't you think?" She nodded. "Maybe we can stagger my training so that you can get in more of it as well. You're the powerhouse in terms of magical dueling anyway." "So you finally admit someone is better than you at something 'Mione?" She stuck her tongue out in reply. "For now yes, but just because you have a big core, doesn't mean you know how to use it." Harry groaned at the horrible joke. "'Mione really? That was awful."

Dumbledore chose at that moment to stand. "Good morning students! I trust that your sleep was well and you are properly fortified for the school day ahead. I just wanted to take a quick moment to introduce a colleague of mine, Callan MacFusty. He is here to assist Hagrid for the time being, as Hagrid will be traveling to research more creatures. Now, have a wonderful school day."

The hall was buzzing as usual with any news, especially one with such a dashing smile. Dumbledore made eye contact with her, and gestured her to come to the table. As students began to file out, Callan kissed her cheek, much to her dismay. Loud whispers erupted around them, along with finger-pointing and snickers. "You do realize, Callan, that you made me the number one enemy of EVERY female in this building, correct?"

He grinned innocently, "Och come now, mebbe nae EVERY female." Grumbling about her irritance with the male population in general, they both followed Dumbledore's sedate footsteps up to his office.

"I do believe, Miss Granger, you understand the implications for Callan to be here. As your personal trainer, he will help to hone your fighting skills, and help you to practice your magical capabilities. Between Charlie and Callan, you dragon-care education will be world class." She smiled at Callan.

"Thank you for taking time out of your life to teach me. I really do appreciate it Callan, even if I was to listen to titters everywhere I go now. It will be like fourth year all over again." He leaned back, contrasting his large stature contrast sharply with the demure chair he sat in. "Lass, Viktor Krum is a good lad, but I am a man. Thur is a lot tae be said oan th' difference."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, and led them down to their training compound in an abandoned section of the fourth floor corridor. Both Callan and Dumbledore alike thought including both Harry and Ron into training, but it would be entirely on both of the boys to keep up with their studies.

_I guess being so smart has its payoffs, _Hermione thought idly. Giving Callan a tour of the grounds, an owl appeared on the horizon, to swoop down and land on Hermione's shoulder. She recognized the owl, and petted him fondly before untying the missive. Charlie had been conversing steadily with her since he left from Hogwarts, and told her he would be arriving today for the rounds if she was interested.

Callan looked disapproving, and insisted on meeting "Thes Charlie dragon tamer loon." She looked at him sternly for a moment, wanting to nip this in the bud. "Callan, he is my friend. I have two already atrociously overprotective friends. I will NOT tolerate you trying to scare him away."

Callan shrugged. "I unlike yer friends, hae political immunity, along wi' bein' able tae use a wand whenever I want." She let out a long sigh, with Veritas rumbling her amusement. _God help me._

Dinner was a terse affair, as Charlie and Callan were to butt heads as soon as they were to meet. The discussion from the head table looked very, very, blunt. Callan was dissatisfied with the whole thing, nearly insisting as a clan member to accompany them both in a chaperone facility. Hermione would have none of that, she accepted Charlie's arm to utilize Dumbledore's floo network.

The range was massive, easily over 2,000 km with plenty of space for each enclosure. Charlie was busy explaining each of the enclosure's when the dragons began roaring with some ferocity. A small alarm went out, and the tamers when to investigate the cause.

Charlie chuckled, noting they were probably sensitive because they were in mating season. _**He's wrong. Dead wrong. Silly fleshpod. You need to address the dragons. It is our custom, and your duty.**_

Hermione was surprised, but fell into her new role. _Dragons, thank you for opening your territories to me. I hope your talons are sharp, fire is strong, and gizzards are full._

Hermione could feel Veritas' approval, but was ambushed as several dragons pushed at her mind. She briefly spoke to some of the dragons, but it appears that their speech was disjointed, difficult even.

The dragons settled, and Charlie looked to the owner of the reserve, Luke. He was a gritty looking man, with a wicked looking scar down his right cheek. His hair was buzzed short, and clean shaven. He was tan, especially from all the years in the sun. His face belied his initial impression however, because his smile was open and free. "Charlie! I'm so glad to see you! I've been having a hell of a time with Nikita. She's being difficult after that last hatch of hers was taken from her. But we'll talk shop in a bit. Who is this divine creature you have brought to the slums?" Luke's eyes danced as he bent over her hand to give it a kiss. "Hermione Granger at your service sir." He looked impressed for a moment. "Bringing a celebrity to the dragons Charlie? Are you sure that's the right way to woo her?" Charlie sighed and his tanned cheeks reddened. "I'm showing her the keep, she has taken an interest in magical creature rights." Luke looked reserved for a moment.

"Sir, I mean Luke if I may call you that, I'm not here to tear down the reserve at all. I actually think the reserves are wonderful places, especially with the conservation efforts that you do here. I just want to see the dragons, and all creatures really, lead healthy and productive lives. I feel as if they are less likely to be preyed upon here than in the wild." Luke visibly loosened after that and returned his smile. "I was worried for a moment Charlie. Seems like you can pick 'em though."

Leading them to Nikita's terrain, Luke explained that there can be a serious clutch mourning result if the eggs are taken too quickly from the mother. The Welsh green had stopped eating, and was visibly wasting before their eyes.

Hermione felt a flash of anger towards the keepers after learning this, and she couldn't help but to agree. "Are there any protocols on when to take the clutch to prevent something like this? You're essentially ripping their children away from them."

Charlie took over "We monitor them closely for the first and second clutch to ensure the proper bonding time. For some reason, although this is her fourth, she felt we took these too soon."

They nodded to the trainers that were guarding her enclosure and walked into it with wands at the ready. They had sedated her briefly to administer nutrient potions, which at this point, was the only thing keeping her alive.

Charlie motioned for her to approach the dragon, and gently stroked the hide of the slumbering creature while looking visibly stricken. "It's a sad thing. I wish there was more we could do. We lost a dragon a year ago in Romania. Because the dragons are free to roam there, this is less likely to happen."

Hermione kneeled for a moment, and touched the dragon's hide. The dragon snapped awake, veering it's head right towards Hermione. This caused a minor chaos from the tamers, but the young woman ordered them to back down. An overwhelming sadness, and grief enveloped her. She struggled not to break down into sobs, as she felt this dragon's loss. The clutch was weak, and she needed to protect it. Nikita felt as if she failed as a dragon. She needed them. Her babies.

The bond was slowly dissipated, and the dragon's head once again fell to the ground. Hermoine dusted herself off, and rose. Turning to Charlie she spoke plainly, "We need to get the eggs back into the enclosure. I understand your worry for her crushing her eggs, but that dragon will die if you do not return them."

He nodded and walked over to Luke, suggesting the idea. He seemed against it, but after a few moments of Charlie persuading him, the clutch was brought back in a warming crate.

Immediately there was a difference. She bounded up to them, inspecting them for a moment before curling protectively over them. She looked at Hermione again, briefly conveying her thanks. Absorbed entirely in her clutch, Charlie explained their problem.

"We need to add a salve over the eggs once a week. Her clutch has thin eggs and we need to protect them from the elements, especially if they are going to continue to be incubated here."

They were at an impasse. She had no idea how close the dragon would allow other tamers near her, especially after they essentially stole her eggs. She watched carefully as a twenty foot plume erupted from Nikita any time a tamer merely looked at her.

She tried to explain this to the dragon, only to have a stunningly simple, but difficult reply. _**You do it. **_She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and then asked Charlie how often the eggs needed to be coated. "Once every two weeks, ideally. Why?" She grabbed the salve and again walked over to the dragon.

A loud grumble and a bit of acrid smoke appeared, but other than that, the dragon had settled. All the while Hermione explain what and why the ointment was being placed on the eggs and reassuring the dragon all the while that this would ensure the hatchlings safety.

A small crowd had gathered while she administered aid. Bets were being freely taken, and the majority of the tamers thought she was crazy and stupid for what she had done. Luke agreed it was necessary for her to return, and it didn't seem to bother Charlie too much that he had to come twice as often.

He stopped her before they returned to Hogwarts. "Thank you Hermione. I understand that not many people get dragons, but the fact that you care so deeply, and respect them as much as I do is a testament to your kind and giving nature. It is not easy to do what you just did. It takes a lot of courage. Although, from what you have dealt with so far, that must have been a cakewalk." Hermione blushed and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me. We should probably head back before Callan sends out a search party." Charlie grimaced.


	18. Aches and Pains

Chapter 18 - Aches and Pains

The sound of a blazing fog-horn had her asleep on her feet. She ducked carefully, grabbing her wand from under her pillow. Crookshanks bolted out from under the covers, screeching in protest finding that under the bed sheltered the most of the noise. Finding a new alarm clock on her bed, she pressed the bright red middle button to stop the piercing noise. The note attached said simply to meet out on the quidditch pitch for her morning training.

She groaned but quickly dressed, grabbing her battered water bottle and a granola bar. She made it almost to the main entrance before she heard shouts behind her. Harry and Ron, both still clearly half-sleeping, were straightening their jumpers and scarves for the chilly weather.

The grounds were cold, but with a quick warming spell the trio was suited comfortably for their walk to the pitch. The large drifts of snow were cleared, so only the most thin dusting of snow was over the hard earth. Callan stood in the middle, throwing the quaffle between his hands. He looked at his watch. "Ye' five minutes late. An extra lap warming up I think."

They looked with incredulity at the man, only to be sprung into action with his comment, "Anither two if yeh stand there lookin' bonnie." Three laps were done in short order, with all three flushed and panting. Callan noted this, and instructed them in some loose stretching before grabbing three standard issue brooms. His smile became predatory as the three teens warily mounted them. "Alrech kids! We are gonnae play a game. It's called avoid th' hex." With that, multiple stunners were aimed at all three students.

Ron yelled over to Hermione, "He's bloody fucking mad he is! What the hell is this supposed to teach us?" They raced around trying to avoid the brunt of the spellfire, but every few minutes, one of the teens would inevitably get stung. "Merlin's bloody balls! Ron, Harry. Stop acting like chicken's with their heads cut off. Fly in a defensive formation. If you can't aim hexes back at him, for chrissake's use a shield to help cover everyone else." They both looked like they would disagree before a powerful stunner separated them and a triad formation seemed to be helping mightily. All three had tried wandless casting in the past, but Hermione was the only one to make any marked progress. She would send a moderate jelly-legs jinx back at Callan, but timing proved to be difficult when swooping. She noticed that Callan wanted them flying in specific patterns, either swooping in, or scattering the group and reconnecting to avoid a powerful spell.

After a solid hour of flying, she realized she could not longer feel her hands or butt. He let them come down shortly after, and Hermione felt weak in the knees when she had to support her own weight. He congratulated them on a fine first start, and to enjoy breakfast. He looked at Hermione and grinned as he handed a note to her, "An' owl came by. Yer potions teacher wante tae see ye, somethin' abit detention during his free period." Harry patted her on the back comfortingly. "C'mon, let's go grab some breakfast."

She was surprised at the lack of lethargy, even though she had put in quite the effort. She bustled through breakfast, casting a furtive glance at the Head table. Professor Snape was no where to be found, and now that she looked, neither was Malfoy. Harry was huddled head to head with Ron planning something, as far as she could tell. She'd figure it out eventually. Running, or rather, walking steadily to her room she showered and left for the dungeons in short order.

Her prompt knock on the door was met with a terse rejoinder as she slipped into the room. Her eyes drifted to the new chair in the room, but was careful to not dally her glance. It was a copy, as the delicate scroll was not accurate. Brimming with smugness, at least on the inside, she saw her two queries.

Draco Malfoy was good looking. There was no getting around it, and the inordinate amount of self-actualization that her parents approved of made her acknowledge the fact. He sat with his dress robes off, hair slightly disheveled, as if he were running his hands repeatedly through it. The aristocratic bearing born and cultivated in the young man made his languid repose on the couch seem polished, as if he were a model and he had planned the action with just the right amount of devil-may-care. His long lean legs were encased in a pair of high-end black slacks. Although his vest and tie were Hogwarts issue, the crisp white shirt underneath was something else entirely.

He looked worn, though. It belied a greater anxiety, especially with his tie loosened, and the way he was fiddling his signet ring, made Hermione believe that whatever they were discussing before her arrival was definitely not the weather. Her turned to her then, all 6'1" of blonde contradiction.

"You took long enough, Granger. How are we going to save your precious four-eyes if you aren't here to save him like the rest of us?" She smirked, noticing the sardonic lilt. "Oh, I thought you might just batt your pretty eyes at You-Know-Who and he'd fall kettle over broomstick because you're so pretty Malfoy"

"That's enough, Miss Granger. You too, Mr. Malfoy. You are not here to prattle on in my study. You are here to learn mind-magicks. I prefer your silence."

The two teens turned to each other. "I've been practicing setting up a rudimentary form, and I'd like you to view it. Is that possible?" Malfoy nodded to her, and looked into her eyes with a whispered "Legimens."

She turned to see Malfoy, only to scream in horror and push against his mental intrusion. The figure standing there looked horrific. He was inferius, dark and bloody with a death eater cloak and mask. The presence in her mind was sickening, ominous, and darkly powerful. Fearing this may not be Malfoy, she rebelled until she was forcibly jolted back to the present by hitting the other teen in the stomach. He groaned on impact, jolting him as well. "Fuck Granger, what the hell?"

"What the bloody fuck Malfoy! A fucking inferius? Really? Was that entirely necessary?" Snape cleared his throat warningly, and glanced over to the two. They ducked their heads in response. "Look, I didn't realize that I would default that image when entering your brain. I cultivated that presence to freeze the feeble minded into terror and to have them show me what I need for information. Grow some balls, Gryffindor."

She glared at him menacingly. "You are able to change your image at will within the mind? That's pretty fascinating actually. I'll have to look that up later." He shushed her. "Let's try again. I'll try to come in delicately as the Golden Princess insists." She would have bothered to roll her eyes, but she was busy concentrating.

The images were hazy, and after feeding some more memories into it, she could see the clearing at Hogwarts. After walking around, with Draco, she decided to allow the tree leaves to hold some memories, and as they walked further back, the dragon caves in the highlands became her fortress. Although she knew she was completely playing into her animagus, this felt the easiest to protect her vital memories. In both forms she surmised she would be able to keep at least some of these memories hidden, as the most precious thing to a dragon are their homes, jewels, and eggs.

Draco approved, and agreed, with reminding her to implant some traps. She decided falling into the mental abyss in a trapdoor, along with several well placed stunner hexes would serve her well. He was patient, kind and even helpful when she decided she wanted to portray some of her memories as dragonlings. She represented all types, and felt that even the hybrids could be honored here. She crafted a pale one, with blue eyes and a spot of yellow on his head. She handed the dragon to Draco, only for him to chuckle at some of the memories of him he witnessed.

He sobered for a moment. "You know, this is...very hard for me. Getting over what my father has drilled into me since I was a young boy isn't going to change me over night you know that, right?" Hermione nodded, playing with the small pond before turning to look at him. "I understand. I just...I wish I could know the real you. The person you want to be you, at any rate."

He nodded. "I may not be able to fulfill that role at the present time. It will be a long while before we can openly be friendly to each other. And even then, I will always be marked as a Death Eater spawn." The way he spat out the sentiment so vehemently, it surprised Hermione. He became decidedly more guarded, and they finished up in short order. "I hope to see your defenses intact and ready for the next time we meet Granger." Hermione nodded, head feeling like it was going to explode. She was summarily dismissed, with Severus Snape eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

She staggered back up to her room, asking Dobby for a headache potion, and pouring eucalyptus bubbles from the faucet, as well as adding some menthol bath salts. She drank her potion cocktail and immersed herself into the bubbles. She wanted to keep working on her mind fortress, but her head wouldn't cooperate.

Yawning hugely, she drank the insisted cup of tea Dobby had left, and noticed a note on her desk from Callan. "Goin' hiking. Dress warm lass. Meet me at Hagrids." She groaned roundly at the ridiculous amount of work she was facing. She forlornly looked towards the classrooms and sighed. Dressing in the snow gear that her parents got her last Christmas, she was offered biscuits and a thermos of hot chocolate from Dobby. She thanked him while he blushed in praise, and headed to the hut in question.

There was raucous laughter emitting from the tiny abode, and she idly wondered if there would be any room left for her to sit between the two massive men inside. She quickened her step and was ushered in for some tea and rock hard cakes. She declined the cakes, but took the tea as she caught up with Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled and got his things while Fang barked excitedly. "He hasn't been out into the Forbidden Forest in a while, poor thing. We've got to leave in a few days again, I just wish I could let him roam proper, you know?"

Hermione whipped her head around to Callan, who had the indecency to look innocent. "Lass, ye ken you'll have me an' Hagrid an' Fang. There's nithin that can get ye in there." Sighing for what felt like the hundreth time today, she gathered her gear.

She was handed snow shoes and poles, which she gratefully accepted. Her parents enjoyed cross-country skiing, so she was familiar with being outdoors in the cold. Hagrid nodded to her, and showed off his massive shoes. "These are great for tracking. It leaves a print that most wizards don't know what to make of. Most think they are giants, which means you being attacked is ev'n slimmer."

She nodded and digested that bit of information. She'll need to update her guide, maybe even suggest snowshoes in the shape of a giant's foot? _**That's my girl. **_Hermione smiled at Vertias' response.

They trudged along, finding this shrub and that. Hagrid taught her out to track deer, which was easy enough, and to show her the tell-tale signs of centaurs. These are numerous hoofprints, along with blade marks upon the Down Birch which they use for their arrows. These branches would harden and straighten as they age, so the arrows became reinforced with no work on the centaur's part.

Taking the time to show her the spell and "muggleish" way of making a snow shelter, along with giving her a piece of Steelfire. It was a spin-off of a popular muggle device, guaranteed to give off sparks. The magical version just literally gave off sparks, and was useful if a low-magic situation was required.

She was busily keeping track of all the incoming information, especially about water sources. Worst case scenario, they can grab water from a stream and put it on their pack in the sunlight for about six hours, or two days if it's particularly cloudy. She couldn't imagine herself in a situation without clean water, but she would have to investigate further when conversing with the dragons.

They took a small break during the middle of a hike in a clearing, and Hermione drank her hot cocoa and biscuts in stride.

She finally dragged herself up to her room, in no mood to socialize, or even eat. She was tired. _Wake it up and do it tomorrow. Merlin help me._


	19. Respect

Chapter 19 - Respect and Represent

Callan was busy putting them through the paces, and the boys were barely hanging on._ And they at least get to escape for classes. _She couldn't deny that the practice was helping her immensely. She noticed small, but welcome changes to her spell-casting and dueling capabilities.

Most of the time, Callan demanded they had fun. Wizarding tag was one of the most common themes, as well as an adapted form of paintball that only mildly shocked you before leaving a paint spot on where you were hit.

Through this, the trio discovered Hermione crouched too high, and that Ron tended to leave his right side vulnerable. Harry seemed to hesitate before casting a curse, but was soon becoming immune after one-too-many tarantallegra spells.

Everyone knew, even though it was fun, the preparation was deadly serious. The better they got when they trained, the better chance they'd have on the outside. Callan put them through their paces, swamps, fields, woods, desert. You name it, and they've tried it. Today they ventured into the Forbidden Forest, and were incapacitated in some way. Hermione's wand arm was tied behind her back, Harry couldn't use his right leg, and Ron was slightly Confunded, as if he had a concussion. It was frustrating as hell, especially when the rest of the forest wanted to interact with Hermione.

Sopping the sweat off her brow, she grimaced at the sorry sight they made. The boys shuffled off to Charms, and Callan practiced hand to hand with her. He started them all in an easy mixed martial arts program, and helped her to understand when to incorporate a weapon into the mix.

"Fannybawz, ye ken ye actually hae to stab someain with the chib, right?" Hermione glowered, and sunk down into a proper fighting stance. She threw a few punches, and almost managed to pull her knife after deflecting a kick. She shook her head. "I'm going to get you someday, you know that, right?" He puffed up and smiled softly, "All I can ask ay mah wee bairn."

She ate a leisurely lunch with Callan, ignoring the glares of the female population. Several Gryffindor girls flitted shamelessly around her, asking inane questions about schedules, or thinking of some excuse to be introduced. She rolled her eyes at his flirting, and watched him preen at all the attention. "You do realize they aren't legal, right?" Callan choked on the piece of mince pie he was swallowing. "Yes, I ken, you daft lass! It's just a bit of fun."

She nodded. "I don't want you being a creep, you hear that?" He shot a disgusted look at her, not bothering to reply. Harry and Ron raced over, as their class was let out, and Callan waved them over. She promptly excused herself, as she had a meeting with Aderyn and Hiri that afternoon.

The meetings were moved to Vertias' cave, as it was warmer, and the snow had begun to fall. The chambers were large but homey, and Veritas was keenly preparing for mating season, keeping her cave neat and nest built snugly. This was her second clutch, and she had her eye on an appropriately massive alpha that seemed to suit her better.

Aderyn expanded on this. _**This is nothing new. Y Ddraig Goch is actually a true story about two dragons (a Chinese fireball and an Opaleye) that were completely incompatible. With the severe dragon hunting in the area, they needed to mate, but bitterly hated each other. Peace was brought when Merlin, the animagus, was there to help make a treatise. **_

"So wait a second, Merlin. THE Merlin was an Animagus as well?" Hermione was completely floored. She was a very lucky witch indeed. _**Why do you think his father was named Uther Pendragonne? **_Veritas grumbled and she nodded in acceptance.

Hiri gently dipped her head. "_**I am to understand you have an affinity and sympathy for elves. Shall we speak of this first? **_When Hermione nodded her reply, Hiri continued, _**"There are two sects of elves really. They are essentially a caste class and a free class. The working class consists of indentured servants, and house elves. In Elven cultures, it is all subterfuge and intrigue. Whomever sidesteps and backstabs with a veneer of grace and propriety, will leap to the top. There are a few exceptions, of course. The royal family, albeit straight-laced in a formal capacity, are some of the nicest and most welcoming people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You would do well to honor them by introducing yourself soon. Alliances are already being made, and I fear more than just the Werewolves will fall the the Dark One."**_

"_**Here are some basic rules to Elven culture. First, always acknowledge the person by making eye contact and inclining your head. You are considered a rarity, and one to be respected. You must own that, or you will fail the test of power before even stepping onto the threshold. Bow to only the royal family. Command yourself as if you were a princess, no a queen. Your power has barely been tapped into. They will soon notice. I would suggest bringing the Chosen One along with you, as well as the Silver One. He was raised in the old style, and will help smooth any missteps." **_Hermione looked confused, and then was flashed an image of Draco, and she nodded politely.

"_**Your entrance should be impressive, but not gaudy. You need to woo the people, and the hearts of the royal family. Every moment you are there, you will be sized up, looking for flaws in your armor, or some inadequacy you will have. You will not have them when you are there."**_

"_**In regarding the house elves. Think of them like a parasite. They feed off of small amounts of magic, even tiny bits used in everyday spell casting, to survive. The reason why rich pureblood families tend to have them is that they have powerful magical cores. Why wouldn't an animal dependent on magic dust now and then in return for something they need? They are bartering with wizards for a chance to have a freely reliable magic source. This is why they are so offended when people offer them money or clothes. They feel like they are not living up to their end of the bargain. From what Veritas has told me, your campaign for better treatment was flawed, but very well-intentioned. You inadvertently told them they were useless, and were not needed. "**_

Hermione cringed. _I mucked that up good, didn't I? _

Aderyn pipped in, _**"That is not to say what you did was wrong. It has been so many generations since house-elves were treated properly, wizardkind has forgotten why they were so precious to begin with. House elves, when properly bonded with their Master, increase the defense of the household tenfold. Although they need magic, they are capable of siphoning off some to keep the house wards strong and stable. This is why it is an honor, not a right to have a house-elf. They are invaluable in sieges, attacks, and caring for little ones. They will happily lay down their lives to see their Master's safe, and will go to any lengths to achieve this."**_

Hermione sat back, stunned. _This certainly puts them in a new light. They aren't helpless at all. Hm. _

Hiri then took up the reins again. _**"When talking to the house-elves in the presence of high elves, make sure to denote their Master's name after the house-elf's. It is a sign of respect for both the high-elf, and to the house-elf because you are properly greeting them in the old way. Unlike here, they are still respected. For example, if the Master's family name is Greenknee, and the house-elf's name is Higgy, it would be Higgy of Greenknee. Oh, you should also know how to properly dine and dance."**_

Hermione surmised that there would be formal dinners, and she resolved to ask Draco for his help. _Hopefully he won't mind too much. It's going to be a disaster trying to get those two to get along. _

The conversation went on for hours about the different techniques used to help with creature to creature relations. Things that Hermione never would have guessed, like, it's insulting to wear pink to a meeting with Giants, and that custom dictates bringing a flask of mead to Centaurs when you need to talk to them.

One thing Hiri mentioned stuck with her, however. _**"Youngling, you are Dragonkin. Your response, your reactions, or lack thereof, determines the fate of not only the wizarding world, but of Dragonkind."**_

She headed to the lodge for an early dinner, and enjoyed the family atmosphere. Callan was still at Hogwarts training the boys, but the clan had become comfortable, and at this point loving. She joined in the laughter as her stew was cooling, bouncing a little one on her knee. It was amazing to just be able to forget about her task for a while, just basking in a supportive environment. She missed her parents something fierce at times, but this was a soothing, albeit incomplete balm.__

An owl flew in from Charlie, and she then realized the hour. Some catcalls were made about her new beau, and she laughed. "I have no time for boyfriends!" Betha winked knowingly. _Honestly. Charlie and I? _Still chuckling, she made her way back to Hogwarts to respond to him.

"Charlie,

How many times have I told you not to call me Sparks? I got tipsy ONCE on firewhiskey, and we would have been in the clear if you hadn't come home for a surprise visit. I'll never forget how mortified I was when I fell asleep in the tub. I managed to scare you quite a bit though in the morning though, didn't I?

I'd love to come to Romania to check out the reserve. You're coming down tomorrow right? I'll have to send this letter through the floo. I'm going to need an international portkey. Maybe in a month or two, since I'll have to request it through the ministry. I should have thought of that after you offered the first time. Drat!

Anyway,

Hope all is well,

Hermione"

Harry finally managed to corner her, and let her know all about his secret meetings. She was surprised, but not shocked that Dumbledore was finally letting Harry into the loop. It was troubling, seeing Riddle's childhood, and learning about what happened. Both of them agreed that the information needed to discussed with Ron. Harry was still trying to mend the fence between the two, and agreed to be a go between (albeit grudgingly) for the two friends. Harry then unloaded Hermione with a bomb she wasn't anticipating. "Hermione, Malfoy is up to something. Look, I know he's helping you, and I know you trust him. Just, … Just be careful dammit." He ruffled his hair in an angry fashion. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to you, you know that, right?" Hermione's face softened as she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, you prat. I understand your hesitance, and completely understand. I think Snape is actually trying to convince him to become a spy for the Order. Voldemort is at his family's doorstep. I think he's paying for his father's mishap." Harry visibly paled. "But we can't let him do what he's got to do, Mione."

She sighed and looked through the glass window pane, "I know Harry, but -" interrupted by a shadow, she jumped when she realized who it was. Severus scowled at the two, clearly irritated that he was messenger running. "Miss Granger. You will accompany me to the Headmaster's office at once." Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Hermione's hand resting on his arm calmed him. She looked back at him, warning him with her stare not to interfere. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she gathered her things and followed the Professor towards the door.

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculous lag time. I recently acquired a second job, and it took me awhile to get my bearings.


	20. Starsweeper

Chapter 20 – Starsweeper

She was headed back up to her room when Headmaster Dumbledore approached her. "Miss Granger, if you would please accompany me to my office. I have a few adjustments to the Prefect rounds schedule that I would like to speak with you about." She looked at him curiously, since they have a biweekly meeting to discuss anything that needs doing. "Of course Headmaster." She walked easily with his rolling stride, and Faux accompanied them after a minute. A moment of communication between the two, and the headmaster nodded slightly. There was a low-warbling cry from the pheonix, and he moved to perch on her shoulder.

She smiled at the colorful bird, and he cooed as she lightly scratched under his beak. She looked warily over his head at his owner, but all she received was a twinkling glance. They silently rose to his office, and she was greeted by roaring argument.

Professor Snape was stiffly standing, with his back to the duo. He was speaking in a low voice, which sharpened Hermione's attention. He reserved that tone for only particularly acrid verbal attacks. "-You so much as think of removing that witch from Hogwarts with the danger that presents outside these walls, you are certaintly showing why you were left with Dragon Taming as a career."

Charlie's face went pale with two spots of red at his cheeks, and made to retort when McGonagall broke in, "Severus how dare you talk to Mr. Weasley in that way! I know for a fact he excelled in potions, and you sorely wished he could continue on with experiment brewing!" The two obsidian eyes narrowed sharply as the potions professor took in his newest target.

"Sir, if she is able to help even a small amount it would be invaluable service. We need her, especially to figure out what is going wrong."

It was here that Dumbledore decided to gain control of the argument. "Miss Granger, as you can see by this…lively debate your assistance is needed on the Romanian Dragon Preserve. There is a fair amount of risk involved, but with Charlie as your escorts, I believe you are being left in capable hands."

_Is everyone forgetting that I can turn myself into a dragon? Honestly, if I came upon a group of Death Eaters I would crisp them. _ She smiled as she heard Vertias' rumbling laughter in the back of her mind.

_What do you think Veritas? It's a distance away, but I need to help whomever is in need, right? I made a pledge to the dragonkin. _She felt, rather than heard her nod of approval.

Straightening up her posture, Hermione replied, "Honestly, if it is to help the dragonkin, I will go in a heartbeat. The point of my "gift" or position is to make a bridge from the dragon to wizard. Even if I can't do much to help, the dragons will notice and remember my attempt. That is more important that the slight danger of going to Romania."

Snape's look soured considerably, and Dumbledore nodded while sucking on a lemon drop. "There is one problem though, I don't have my international clearance for portkeys." There the older man gently smiled and pulled a sealed scroll from his desk. "When this problem arose, I thought you might require a boon, so I took the liberty of filing one for you in advance. This way, under the protection of the school and the ministry you are free to travel wherever you wish."

Hermione was flabbergasted, but heartily thanked the aging wizard with a generous hug. McGonagall smiled breifly, but was all business as a small teakettle started to whistle. "Hurry you two, or you'll miss the portkey."

She grinned at the rakish smile the older Weasely gave her and grabbed his hand and the kettle. Her navel was hooked a few seconds later, and she was off to Romania.

It took a lot longer than expected, although she had never used an international portkey before. She was sure the last of the air in her squished lungs was used up, and with a startling burst of speed they landed in a large stone antechamber.

A pair of strong arms caught her quickly, as she casted to the left after such a sharp stop. Mumbling her thanks, she unsteadily walked around the room, trying to get her bearings. The building looked to be as regal as Hogwarts, but decidedly smaller. The room had skylights, and the theme seemed to continue down the hall. After her equilibrium got in check, she looked to Charlie as he nodded and proceeded to walk with her down the hall.

"I would show you around first, but there is another emergency at hand. One of the dragons is sick, and we have no idea. We can account for rough scans of the dragon, but because they are so different from wizard kind, and their magic is more elemental, it is hard to get a good read. I was hoping you might be able to sense what she needs like you did with the other dragon."

Hermione nodded. "Should others be aware I can talk to dragons? I have a few books in my pocket, I can say I was conferring with Dumbledore's books. That should get us a pass."

He smiled at her quick thinking. "Honestly? I'm not even remotely worried about your safety. But you are right. The less people know, the less valuable you are."

They headed out of the castle, and the small dirt roads lead in branching directions. There were trees, cliffs, rock caves, and the sea farther in the distance. She smiled in contentment. This was a good place. She could see why the dragons were amenable to living here.

Two or three keepers passed by, and nodded or waved to the pair. She smiled hesitantly, but was bombarded by all the incoming queries by the dragons. It seemed here, at least, communication was a little easier. Instead of brief and confused images, simple sentences and syntax could be passed along.

She conveyed her formal greetings, and she was directed to a small rocky alcolve, with a grey-haired wizard eating an apple by the entrance. "Hello Rick! This is Hermione Granger." He heaved himself up, and shook her hand, while looking in her eyes. "So you're the one, then? Wee slip of a thing she is." Hermione grinned in response, and introduced herself. Charlie turned to her, and replied, "This dragon was recently brought here from the wild. It was being hunted, and sustained pretty serious injuries to her wings. We searched for a clutch, or a mate, anything really and turned up nothing. Her initial scans indicated that she was barren. She tolerated her transmission here well until two days ago. She stopped cleaning herself, eating, even drinking water. Her skin is turning a mottled color, and we were concerned that it may be contagious to the other dragons."

Veritas was keenly listening, and she seemed content to allow Hermione to inspect the dragon first for more information. She followed the pair of men down a short bend, and the dragon in question was listlessly laying on her side, head on the ground. It was easily apparent that something was seriously wrong. She was taking in shallow, short breaths, without any smoke whatsoever.

_**That can indicate something wrong with her gullet, Youngling. Try to talk to her. **_Hermione walked up to the head of the dragon, and gently stroked the soft velvet around the snout. Red eyes opened sharply, but then recognition dimmed in them. Hermione closed her eyes, and attempted to connect.

She felt nothing but an overwhelming pressure in her abdomen. The pain was agonizing, and it felt like she was bleeding internally. Gasping for breath, she kneeled to the ground, ignoring the frantic calls from Charlie.

Shaking her head to disconnect the pain, she fumbled towards the dragons belly, and began to experimentally push upon it. She felt hardness there, and in multiple segments. She gasped when she realized the problem. "She's bound. The eggs are stuck inside her, and she's trying to have her clutch. Something went wrong. Terribly wrong."

Charlie paced back and forth. "They are only usually bound when they don't get enough nutrients. We try and put some into the livestock the dragons hunt here, especially if we know one of them is expecting. I can't believe the scans turned up negative. She must have been hatching when she was wounded."

_**This is bad, Animagus. You have to cut her open to save the dragonlings. **_Hermione was horrified. _I am NOT killing a dragon! __**We protect our young above all else. See if the flame head could be of assistance. You need to help her NOW. **_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need your emergency dragon healing supplies. I also need your help to numb her and monitor her vitals. We need to operate now." Charlie sprung into action, shooting off a Patronus, and turning to apparate. "Rick, you have things here?" The older man waved him off and walked over to Hermione.

"Just tell me what to do." "Is there a way to view her vitals?" He quickly waved his wand, and took a small vial from around his neck. He placed a few drops in the dragon's nose, and she slumped completely over. "We have it for emergencies. This is one of those times. " She half-heartedly smiled, all the while listening to the harried instructions Veritas was giving her.

"We need to make a small diagonal incision, about a foot from the closest egg to her hide. It will offer the path of least resistance, as well we can determine if any internal bleeding has occurred." Rick carefully made the incision, while Hermione grabbed the herbs from Charlie to staunch the blood. There was a small crowd gathered, watching the drama unfold.

She gently pushed on the side of the egg, almost willing it to pop out. She gently sliced the womb, and with that, the first egg emerged. It was a silver color, with blood red speckles. She paused to admire the beauty for a minute, and continue to gently set each of the dragon's clutch aside. She was shoulder deep in the dragon when the creature's heartrate became increasingly shallow.

_I've got to find where the blockage is! _She rooted around for a few more seconds while the keepers worked to keep the dragon alive. "THERE!" She gently grabbed the egg, as it was lodged side-ways in the canal. She gasped in horror the next moment, as her gentle pressure all but caved the egg in. She turned away from the dragon, as the keepers were doing the best they could.

She put the dragon quickly ontop of her patented blue flame spell. Keeping the egg completely hot was all important now. She gently poured some of the egg potion on the egg, and disaster struck. The egg started to foam. She grabbed her wand, and configured a rock into a small incubator. She placed the egg into the device, and quickly sliced the egg open, hoping to keep the small dragon alive. Banishing the foaming material, she heated the incubator to the right temperature, and well as filling it with a warm saline solution. She checked for vitals, finding none. She gently prodded the dragon again, with a little spark from her wand. Again nothing.

Timed slowed for her, and she decided that this wasn't it. She grabbed the dragon, while heating the area around her. She gently covered the snout of the dragon, and breathed into it. She tried again. And again.

Finally, as her heart was surely going to break, and weak nudge from the wing was in response. Hermione started to cry, and laugh at the same time. She gently placed the dragonling back in it's incubator, and turned to find Charlie.

There was what seemed to be the entire compound waiting at the mouth of the cave. Charlie was a short distance away, with his eyes bright in triumph. The mother dragon and her eggs were all okay. It was a close call, but the older dragon was sleeping peacefully.

No one made a sound, but Charlie hugged her until she couldn't breathe. "I am SO amazed and proud of you Sparks. You really did it. You saved a dragon."

In deference to the new sleeping family, people patted her on the back and en-masse headed back up to the main building. There she was toasted a few hundred times and dined in the hall in a spot of honor. She shook her head, and wanted to return to check on the dragon as soon as possible. Charlie was by her side, introducing her to the wizened old tamers, as well as the director of the compound.

She walked the moonlit path arm in arm with Charlie. She was laughing to something he said, and stopped for a moment to close her eyes. There was the gentle rumble of a sleeping dragon, an amused roar from another. The path was lined with floating lanterns, and fireflies danced among the sweet-smelling blooms.

So there they stood, taking in the living, breathing utopia around them. She gently focused loving and positive thoughts towards all the dragons, and was met in kind. "They think I did well." Charlie turned to her, and squeezed her hand. "Of course they do, Sparks. You did a fantastic job."

She nodded, unsure if she was supposed to mention that. "It's like if you're doing Occulmency. I can see their forms in my mind's eye, and can easily talk to them internally."

"That...must be different. Do they use images? Or basic thoughts to convey what they need?"

She turned to him and inspected him critically. "They are more intelligent than most wizards I know, and they have the added benefit to live for centuries and not breaking a sweat. The thing of it is, they need social interaction, and proper guidance by elders to learn and rise above their baser instincts. In the wild, they have this. In captivity, they amount to nothing other than large toddlers."

_**Youngling, save your fire for someone who deserves it. You've made him upset. **_Hermione winced, "I'm … I'm sorry Charlie. I know this reservation is the best in the world, and I do appreciate all the innovations here. I just feel that people chaining them up in their basement is barbaric, and it's ghastly to have that happen to such an intelligent creature."

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and smiled. "Don't worry Sparks. I understand you're passionate about the little guys, especially if they can't properly speak up for themselves. They've picked well, for their Animagus."

She smiled back, "You think so? I'm trying my best." "I'm a dragon tamer. I know so." And with a smug grin, he led her back to the dragon's lair, only to see the family still peacefully resting. She gently applied some salve to the eggs, and patted the sleeping mother comfortingly.

"Dumbledore knows that you'll be staying the weekend, especially because of an emergency. He thinks it would be good to meet and greet other dragons, as well." She nodded while unleashing a giant yawn. He turned to her, as if unsure.

"Dragon tamers have the option of living out in smaller stone huts. It's a rite of passage, as well for growing families. The older tamer's tend to stay up at the lodge, because it's easier going for them. "I have a small stone cottage on the outskirts, next to some of the more aggressive dragons. I help to calm and subdue if anyone gets tetchy. I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay here, or go back up to the castle. It's up to you. I'm not far, and if there's any problems, your patronus will be seen quickly."

"I do, however, want you come down to the Grog. It's just a little setup for the bachelor tamers, and you can meet some of my friends." She smiled. "No problem. Just lead me to the cottage so I can freshen up. Then we'll head over." He nodded, "You've already won everyone over, but I think the fact that you are staying at a cottage will cement you in everyone's good graces."

The small hut was perfect, in her opinion. She loved being outdoors, and everything was literally pulsing with life around it. The small clearing had wildflowers, with a slightly crooked whitewashed fence. Moss was growing all over the stone structure, and the small round windows with curtains was perfect. As she crossed the threshold, the sign above the fence unfurled a loose script, "Hermione Granger: Dragon Specialist." She turned and gasped at Charlie, "Does this mean it's mine?" Charlie looked surprised, but nodded. "I'm not shocked, but it seems like you made a very big impression here."

He followed behind her, pointing a few things out. "Every cottage comes fully furnished, so that way a new hire can start immediately. Just tap the wall with a Lumos to light the room, or double tap to light the house."

She peered in to see a slightly crowded cottage, but perfect for her. The walls were dark,but the fireplace crackling merrily as Charlie lit it. A table was to the right of the door, with a few well-worn chairs. A two book shelves covered the wall with the fireplace, and the farther wall held a small ice-box with cupboards. Peering into the bedroom, there was a sturdy bed with midnight-colored spreads, an amriore, and a furnished desk with an owl perch. She looked into the final room, which housed an old claw foot tub with a small vanity sink and toilet. She grinned excitedly, "Charlie, this is perfect!"

She opened all the windows, used the loo, re-tamed her hair, and met him at her door. She crouched down to the soil directly outside her house, quickly scrying. She noticed a large colony of ants, plus a cluster of three bird families in one tree. That, with the combination of the nearby cave, she would easily be able to find it again.

They walked about a half a kilometer to an open-air barn with a giant dark wooden table. She was instantly reminded of the rowdiness that accompanied Weasley family meals, and was soon ensconced into the fold. She was handed a hearty bowl of stew, with a wooden cup of water. She ate quietly, taking in the fresh food, and the delicious bread that was served.

She noticed that Charlie was a little gruff with his friends, but she supposed that's how they acted towards one another. She was exhausted, and stretched as she said her goodbyes. Her night rituals weren't interrupted, and after she warded and locked her new little house, her head hit the pillow and she was asleep.

A light buzzing noise accompanied her into wakefulness. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She set a kettle on the fireplace, finding tea and a bit of honey. As she puttered about, she opened the windows, allowing the pre-dawn dew to carry the heady smell of roses in the air. She saw an over-laden bush and harvested a few, transfiguring two knives into pretty but plain glass vases. She set one one her table, and the other on her desk. Taking a few rose hips from each, she filled her bath and used the bath salts that were thoughtfully left for her.

Her bath didn't take her long, and she dressed and hurried, thanking her lucky stars she had thought to bring her bag with bountiful amounts of clothing. She slipped on a peach sundress, with serviceable sandals, spelling her hair into a french braid to keep it tidy.

As her path was lightening from the sun, she jotted a quick note onto her sign to tell Charlie where she went. She approached the cave with caution, leaving herself open to communication and actively announcing her presence. The mother dragon lazily awoke, recognizing who it is and dropping her guard. _**It is an honor, Animagus. My name is Fen and I want to thank you for your assistance. I was attacked as I was about to lay my clutch. I tried to stave off until I was in a safer place, but I fear it was too late.**_

_**I have thought long and hard about this, Youngling. What is it that the dragonkin hold most dear?**_

_The dragonlings, Fen, are the most important thing to dragons. I'm just glad that I was able to help a fellow dragonkin in need. I made an oath, and I will stop at nothing to fulfill it. _

The dragon rumbled in approval. _**Yes, the fates chose wisely with you, Youngling. I have thought long and hard about what would be a proper token of thanks, and I wish for you to keep the smallest dragonling, her name is Starsweeper. **_

_Thank you, Fen, but I simply cannot - _**Animagus, that is the highest honor any being can bestow on the other. If she feels that you can take care of her hatchling better than she can, she is allowing you to essentially have and protect a member of our species. I understand, as your mentor, you may not understand or want extra responsibility. There is a reason for this, a reason for you saving Fen and her clutch. Do not argue with the fates, youngling.**

Hermione nodded her head, ___Thank you, Veritas, for helping me to understand. Thank you Fen, for your greatest honor._

She walked up to the incubator, and gently picked it up. She added extra support on the sides, so the egg would not roll as much. She nodded to the dragon once again, and set off down the path. Charlie was headed up, clearly going to see her and to check on the dragon.

"Hey Sparks, I just - is that one of the eggs?" Hermione nodded and let out a shaky laugh. "It seems, well, it seems as if I'm going to be a mother."


	21. Plink!

Chapter 21 - Plink!

Saturday was spent exploring the compound, and the many types of dragons within it. Because the reservation was a strictly "hands-off" approach, dragons had to hunt, clean, and care for themselves. The tamers would step in if the subjects were presenting a danger to themselves or others, but otherwise, the dragons were free to roam the skies.

Different areas attracted different species, like the Chinese fireballs to the lava pits, or the Opaleye to the warm coastal waters. It was peaceful, and a little overwhelming for Hermione, to see a large shadow come over her and know it was part of her kin. The dragons seemed to really warm up to her, especially since she mentioned her connections with the "sky-dragons." This was an apparent colloquialism that captive dragons gave the still free species. It was disheartening, but Hermione soon realized that a majority of these dragons were content to be here.

Well, except for one. Kaveh, a horribly disfigured Hungarian horntail, was entrapped in a large fifty km living space. Admittedly, the space was small compared the vast space of the refuge, but it was mainly because Kaveh did not enjoy playing with others. He would literally work himself into a fury whenever a trainer came within smelling distance. His roar would carry the entirety of the compound, and it was a long standing valor test to enter the pen and feed the beast. At first, Hermione scoffed at the idea of a hostile dragon. Sure, they were not to be taken lightly, but there had to be a reasonable explanation as to why this dragon was so blood-thirsty.

They had tried to put him with other's of his kind, and he only fought them. He was then placed with a gentler dragon species, only to nearly kill the other male in an act of dominance. They also tried to put some dragonling horntails with him, and he responded with eating one of the young.

After Charlie had shaken his head, he left her to sit on a singular stone bench in front of the heavily warded space. After seeing his roaring and teeth gnashing did not but whip Hermione's hair around, he promptly turned around and destroyed some of the shabby trees that dared grow in his territory.

She studied him for a great length of time, and after a short while, the dragon seemed to forget her presence there. He paced, rumbled, and generally tromped around angrily. The stone bench was hard and unyeilding, so she lowered herself to the soft grass and used the bench as a back support. Carding through the grass she decided to try her hand at scrying for a while, and as she turned her eyes upon the dragon, she was met with an even stare.

Neither blinked, as it was a test of sheer will that kept her eyes open. The creature lost interest, turning back to the tree he was presently shredding. She gently touched his territory, letting her awareness wash over him. The recoil was immeadiate and swift. Jolted out of her scrying as if someone had slapped her across the face, an answering rumble told her she had made a mistake. Veritas bluntly pointed out, "_**Youngling, just because everyone else has been friendly, you're basically using a type of truth-spelling. It's rude to invade others' memories or thoughts. It's perfectly fine once you introduce yourself and are to be trusted, but not everyone has to like you." **_

_Well I doubt he would have let me talk to him even if he wanted to. ** Unfortunately, there is some truth to that. Some people just do not want to like you on principle and there's nothing you can do or say to change their mind.**_

Hermione dusted off her hands and spoke out loud, "Hello Kaveh. My name is Hermione Granger. I am the Animagus, or youngling if you prefer. I understand that you may have been wronged by my kind, and there is nothing I can do to repair that but offer my humble apology."

She bowed lowly, and retreated. The meanacing roar in return left no doubt in her mind that much like humans, some beings did not care for relationships.

She ate lunch at the Banquet hall, and went for a tour of the nursery. There were several eggs with thin shells, but none needed quite the intervention she had provided last night. They glowed slightly from the heat of a strong heating spell. She inquired about it, and set to replicate it back at the cottage.

Charlie was more than surprised about the dragonling, and she shot an international owl off to Callan to apprise him of the situation. Hermione hoped she wouldn't impose, but it would be hard to raise a dragon at Hogwarts without everyone knowing. She smiled when she thought of baby Norbert, and promised herself she would invite Hagrid along, when he got back from his mission.

From what the director told her, requesting a live transfer to another refuge was commonplace. They often did it as the dragons were hatchlings, or to be put to stud. There would be some doing by Callan, but since they were one of the oldest dragon familes in existence, they had a bit of pull.

She then returned to her cottage, inspecting the makeshift nursery she implimented for her dragon. There was no way to tell what exactly the dragon yolk was made of, she immersed the dragon hatchling in low doses of strengthening potion. She finally got to hold the little bugger as she gave her a warm sand bath in the sink. She was midnight colored, with strong red highlights in the hide. She had yet to open her eyes, but since she was so weak, Hermione was glad that she was saving up her strength. She gently rubbed the sand all over the hatchling, softly singing and letting her awareness wash over the hatchling. She figured it couldn't hurt, as instinctually the dragon would become attached.

She replaced the bath for the dragon, and heated up the incubator she had made to the proper temperature. The hatchling sighed in contentment, but Hermione was still hesitant to leave her for a long period of time. She carefully gathered her up and walked along side her precious cargo as she levitated it to Charlie's cottage. He was serving as the reserve duty this weekend, so he was lounging outside on his hammock until his next rounds.

She pushed the side gently, and he peered up at her from his reading. "What? I'm reading. Surely you can't find fault in that." She smirked at him. "I call mickey. We both know the only things you can read are picture books." He laughed and sat up, inviting her inside. "I've got some iced pumpkin juice and some cold cauldron pasties if you want. Just the thing on a warm day like this." She gladly accepted her treat, and her eyes took in the cottage. There were many many photographs. Of course, the Weasley brood, mostly doing crazy faces and daring stunts. There were a few from Hogwarts, but definitely the majority were of the dragons on the preserve. He captured them beautifully, and you could tell he spent a great deal of time with each dragon because he zeroed in on their personalities like a spell beam.

She got up, fascinated, inspecting each picture. "You should sell some of these, or make prints Charlie. You're a fantastic photographer." He rubbed the back of his head. "I enjoy it too much for it to be a full-time deal. The director has used several for our brochure though. It's a nice bit of extra pocket change really."

She looked at him for a second, "Well I think it's wonderful. And I'm the Animagus. So therefore I win." She laughed at his expression, and drank the last of her pumpkin juice. "It's getting towards dinner. Shall we go to the Barn?" He shook his head. "I've got a surpise for you." He tapped a brass panel next to his door. A small house elf popped in, startling Hermione. "I brought your surprise Master Weasley. Anything for the Animagus." Curious and reverent eyes shone when he looked to her. Squatting down, she went to shake his tiny hand. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping with my surprise! And what is your name?" He held his trembling hand to his heart momentairly, "My...my name is Plink, Animagus. You shook my hand. Like a wizard."

Charlie snorted and tried to cover his laughter, but quickly silenced at the look he was getting from the witch.

She turned back to the trembling elf and smiled her thanks. "It is an honor and a privledge to meet you as well Plink. I bet you made my surprise one of the best I'll ever recieve." He started to cry his thanks and wailed when Hermione hugged him gently. She looked at him sternly. "Now Plink, I want you to stop crying and not to hurt yourself, okay? Be proud that you were able to assist me." Plink sniffled noisily but straightened and nodded. "Yes miss. Thank you miss."

He winked back out of the cottage and Charlie looked at her. "I thought SPEW was a joke that Ron was having me on with."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have to take Star with me to wherever we go. I'm still nervous about leaving her alone for too long. Last night was too close for comfort. Normal gestational length is about two months, but since she's already "hatched" I'm not sure if I should stick with that same time frame. I'll have to ask the older keepers about growth charts. I'm not actually sure what species she is. Everything I've looked at said they can change their hide color to help prevent predation. I imagine they all look the same when they are this tiny."

Charlie peered around her shoulder, looking down at the spotted incubator. "Why did you change the color?" "I figured I wanted it as closely realistic as possible. I made it so that the incubator would be like if she were actually in her own egg." "It looks like way more leg-room though." She elbowed him out of the way. "Do you want to see her or not? I don't want to constantly be pestering the poor thing. Plus the temperature difference isn't good for her."

She once again heated up the surrounding area, and gently unlocked the incubator. Charlie dimmed the lights in the cottage, and peered in at the sleeping creature. "Oh, she's a cute bugger, in't she?" Hermione smiled. "She's everything and more." After gently stroking her wing for a few times, Charlie carefully resealed the incubator. Grabbing the basket, he took the incubator and Hermione's hand. "Now. Let's go on that surprise."

She was lead down a dirt path that lead increasingly to the rocky shore. The pair was mostly quiet, and seemed to just take in the surroundings. At the bend in the road, he insisted on her covering her eyes. She was lead down a rock slope, and close to the shore as the sea foam misted against her face.

Telling her to stay put, Charlie returned a few moments later and told her where to sit. She moved her hands, and gasped at the sight. Opaleyes were fishing for their dinner on the coast, and their glistening white bodies erupted out of the water in short intervals. The water was warm here, and algae glowed luminescently from the day's sun. They were sitting in a small alcove with the green light from the algae bouncing off the cavern walls. A small bluebell flame lit the area they were eating, but it was dim enough to enjoy the millions of stars and not to startle the dragons. She greeted them all freely, and they competed with one another to see who was more exciting with their diving.

The dinner fare was hearty, with sticky pudding to end at desert. Pumpkin juice was traded for a local bottle of wine, and both talked of past exploits and trials. "Seriously though, Sparks. How did you feel after you learnt you were the Animagus? I can't believe you're so...together. I'd be having kittens."

She sipped at the wine, looking off in the distance. "It's...not easy. I don't think I truly feel the responsibility yet. I can't bear to think I may not be there for Harry every step of the way. That I may be needed elsewhere, which would ultimately help him more in the long run."

"It's not so bad yet, eh? See? There's Draconis. Patron of all that is bad-ass and right in the world." Laughing and laying herself on the blanket, she started to list off the other stars she learnt in Astronomy. "I'm pants at forecasting, because it felt too much like Divination. I do admire the historical context of events with the aligning of the stars though."

Charlie turned his head to her, and smiled. "You're alright, you know that Hermione?" She nodded, and both looked back to admiring the stars.

A/N - Holy crap! 60,000 whoot whoot! :D


	22. The Game

Chapter 22 - The Game.

Sunday was spent in a flurry of paperwork, dotting her i's and crossing her t's. Hermione blew an errant curl out of her face and absently checked the egg next to her. The little dragon was steadily stronger, and she was hoping to connect to the wee one soon.

Veritas had discussed dragon parenting at length, and how it was a little more rough and tumble in the wild. The dragonlings were not coddled but protected from outside predators. The ones that fought were taught about fighting, the runts of the litter were given knowledge.

Veritas already agreed that she would be a foster of sorts, as she had taken advantage of the witches absence and was now proudly carrying a clutch.

She stretched her back, eating a prepackaged meal from the reserve, waiting for her portkey to activate. Since earning her title with the dragon reserve, she had applied for an international portkey license. It worked very much like a passport, allowing her to travel when needed to the reserve and back. Charlie approved, although he didn't like using it for anything other than work, it definitely cut down on travel time.

The pair and the little one were escorted safely back to the MacFusty's. The clan eagerly looked at the new breed, and the wild dragons came to investigate. Veritas carved out a separate antechamber for her foster dragonling, and graciously made another smaller nest for the egg. Although it went slightly against convention, as this smaller creature was competing for very real resources of her young, Veritas did her duty as mentor.

She arrived back to Hogwarts at dusk, tired dirty and crabby. She sighed heavily when she immeadiately was summoned to the Headmaster's office to give a full report on what had happened. Dumbledore smiled, and looking at her quietly, he nodded thoughtfully.

"It seems, Miss Granger, that your new duties require you more time than you have." She smiled at that and nodded. "It's starting to become a little stressful, especially with all the Head duties I have."

The old wizard nodded again. "I normally do not offer this as a solution, as you are entirely capable of leading. As it is, I feel as if you will need more time and space to develop relationships with magical communities. What I am suggesting, Miss Granger, is that I might lighten your load."

Her stomach dropped as she looked down at her Head Girl badge. She had wanted this position for so long, she wasn't even sure she could keep up with the demands of that on top of everything else. She hadn't been to the common room for an extended amount of time, and had been off the roster for prefect rounds for the better part of two weeks. She sighed dissapointedly, but knew that it wasn't fair to the prefects, or the students that may need the Head Girl's assistance later in the year." Blinking back her regret she nodded. Dumbledore leant forward and patted her hand. "I understand you want to be there for your fellow students, Miss Granger, but what you are accomplishing has far more reach than just a plaque in a dusty trophy room."

She nodded again, letting the fact sink in a little more that her job was an important one, and childish pursuits were to be left at Hogwarts. She had a rough road ahead of her.

Dumbledore smiled, and leant back into his office chair. "To make this transition easier, and for you comfort, I would like to offer you a Junior Apprenticeship position at Hogwarts. It would be to help Mr. Weasley with the Care of Magical Creatures classes. This would regulate you to grading and lesson planning, with approval. It has a modest stipend, and a smaller stone cottage not far from Hagrid's hut on the border of the Forbidden Forest has been regulated for your use."

Hermione sat back, thinking about her options. It would prove far easier to move, especially to visit Starlight. She would have Callan and Charley look over the wards, and would be closer to the forest. It would give Harry a place to go when he needed to talk, and would allow their training sessions more privacy. She didn't mind looking over essays, so it wouldn't be much. She could start saving up, especially if she needed to escape and lay low for a while. _**You are learning youngling. You will never have to worry about money. You are an honored witch, with the backing of an ancient family. You will want for nothing.**_

_Still Veritas. I don't want to be dependent on everyone and everything. _She nodded her acceptance and thanked him. She set off down the corridor, checking the library first, then the owlery. She had noticed Malfoy _No, Draco _had been set to brooding up here lately. He sat on a clean window perch, the air tousling his white-blonde locks. He looked as if the weight of the world were upon him. She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, to grant some support that he seemed to so badly need. _**You have a habit of collecting the neediest ones, Youngling. **_She smiled appreciatively. _Wouldn't have it any other way. _

Not looking back at her, he drawled. "What do you want now, Mudblood?" She arched a brow at the back of his head, but pressed on. "I need your assistance." He turned then, piercing her with his slate grey eyes. "Any more than you have already forcibly taken from me? From my family? From my friends? Do you do anything other than cause trouble and put more pressure on others?" Veritas growled lowly in her mind, and she felt the anger radiating from the dragon. It appeased her, although it still stung, that he had far more on his plate than anyone knew. Especially if he is weighing his options to become a spy.

With that in mind, she took a breath but still narrowed her eyes at him. "Well that was rather rude, coming from someone that is essentially nothing more than a parasite at the teat of family wealth." His eyes flashed and he was looming over her in a heartbeat. "I would...watch what you say mudblood." He growled the threat at her, his magic charging the area around them.

She drowned in his heavy gaze for a moment, lost in their promise, and intensity. Bastard that he was, she could tell that there were many layers to Draco Malfoy. Her breathing hitched, and he smiled knowingly. Determined not to back down, despite the blushing in her cheeks, she stared at him haughtily until he broke the gaze first, rolling his eyes and turning his back to her.

"What is it you want Granger?"

"Well, I need dancing lessons, and for you to accompany me to the Elven Realm." He stiffened instantly, and whipped around to face her.

"Are you serious, Granger? No humans have been allowed in the High Realm for centuries!" He craned his head back. "You couldn't ask someone else, could you?" He mused out loud. "Potter has no idea, Longbottom is a joke, and well we all know about the fall out between you and Weasel, don't we?" She flushed angrily, lips thinning to a thin line. She said nothing in response, just looked at him with folded arms.

"It would be a privilege and a right of the Malfoy's to go where no one has gone in centuries." He haughtily continued on this vein for several minutes. He paused, looking conflicted, but resolved. He nodded once, then again. "Alright, muggleborn. I'll agree to help. I will try my best to get some manners into that bushy head of yours, but I cannot fix all the damage you might do."

Leering at him, she thanked him. "So brave, so gallant, with a disaster such as I." He sighed dramatically. "I know you're not a complete loss, considering the Yule Ball. Close to it though."

She stormed off with his mocking laughter in the background. "Tomorrow. Two pm. Outside of the Oaf's hut." The terse orders were called out, but she did not dignify it with a response.

She had a long chat with Harry, well past midnight in the common room. The muffliato caused a low hum, while they laughed and talked. Harry asked her about the Slug Club party that was next week, and she groaned, resting her forehead in her palm. "Do I have to go?" Harry laughed again and nodded. "If I have to go to the bloody thing, so do you. Ron's having a right snit, by the way." She rolled her eyes. "Since when does he NOT storm off in jealousy about something?" Harry winced, but nodded. "We, I mean I, still love him though." She sighed, swallowing the still bitter feeling that rose in her chest. It was there, dull and achy, but not quite as sharp when she first saw Ron snogging that slut. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, taking in the comfort that he still valued her.

And Harry did, looking down at her. Because although Ron was his best mate, and always would be the brother in arms that he had craved for so long, Hermione was the only person in his life that had consistently stood by him, unwavering in her support. He kissed her forehead, and hoped to be able to make that up to her they both got sufficiently knackered, they trooped off to bed.

She awoke bright and early, went through her morning paces, and settled down at the library for some elven research. She thought it remarkable that the entirety of the Hogwarts Library only offered distant crumbs of the Elven culture, and its rich history with humankind. Muttering under her breath, she saw a toasted cucumber sandwich appear on top of the book she was pouring over. She gasped, and narrowed her eyes at the offending party.

Harry looked completely unrepentant about the book, and slid into a seat next to her. "I figured you wouldn't be coming to lunch. It's SPEW all over again, really." She growled lowly. "It's S. P. E. W. not vomit. Besides, I have a new perspective now. I was going about it in the wrong way." She sniffed airily as Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "What's this now? Do I still have to be secretary?" She shot him a look again and he chuckled softly. "Come on, let's go to an empty classroom." He waggled his eyebrows appreciatively and she swatted her arm as she returned the books to their proper places.

She ate lunch quickly while Harry stared at her contemplatively. "Are you sure you're okay 'Mione? I mean, this is pretty stressful stuff." She looked at him, realizing that he was fast becoming an adult. First year he couldn't care less, a few short years later he was acting like a sibling to him. She smiled and nodded around the bite she had just taken.

"You better be off to class soon." She cast a quick tempus. "I have somewhere to be, and I can't be late." He hugged her with a loose arm and let her go, shaking his head as he headed back up to Gryffindor to grab his things.

She skidded into the small clearing where Hagrid had his vegetable patch. The walk was slightly more treacherous than she had though, and her flats didn't really cut it, even with the warming spells. A sardonic laugh told her that Draco was already there. She looked at him, eyebrow raised, until he turned and strode into the forest. The path was worn, as if this was a main thoroughfare for animal life. It was packed down by scores of footprints, and veered off after a small brook that Draco helped her across. It was a small clearing, but because of the trees overhead, the ground was mostly bare. The ground was packed dirt, and frozen in the Scottish Highlands. He brushed fallen leaves out of the clearing, and she warmed the air with a local heating spell. He nodded to her, before taking something out of his pocket.

It was a small Wizarding Wireless, and it filled the silent area easily with music. They started with simple waltzes, and worked their way up to some more of the difficult dances. There was one, however, that Hermione had no idea how to dance. It was a traditional wizarding dance, and it was called Le Jeu, or "The Game." From what she had gathered, it was the last way in about a hundred years for the wizarding teens to rebell against the quadrille. The dance itself was a cross between the barchata and the samba. Flowing, overtly sexual undulations and close contact required the confidence that Hermione didn't think she had. Frustrated, Draco sat down after a half an hour of leading her wooden and panicked frame through some simple dance variations.

He ruffled his hair. "Granger. It's not that hard. Just move your body. Don't you go out clubbing with your muggle friends?" She blushed, and he looked at her appraisingly. "Of course not." He conjured two goblets of juice and handed one to her as he tossed back his. She took a deep gulp, thankful for the drink, only to start to choke as it burnt a fiery path down her throat. "What the hell was the ratio of firewhiskey to juice in that Malfoy?!" He smirked, but as dusk settled into the clearing, the fairy lights dancing near the clearing, she allowed herself to get more comfortable with Draco, and dancing. It still took her three more glasses of "pumpkin juice" but there was a definite ease in her movement, a fluidity to her hips rolling.

He coached her while brushing the back of his hand down her side, as he gripped her hand and spun her. "The point of the game is to have the confidence to seduce your partner, and to trust the moves he guides you into. It's a game of wills really. Are you good enough to be my dancing partner? Are you good enough to be my spouse? Can you handle my passion?" He grabbed her close after a long dip and she undulated her hips under his hands and smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He bit back a laugh, and nodded as the separated.

"You have to be able to dance this with anyone. Anywhere. There are going to be hundreds of people watching you, waiting for you to make a mistake. To lessen your power, your prestige as the Animagus. The dance very well may be, but it's not a game Hermione. You're playing with everyone, and wizardkind hangs in the balance."

The speech sobered her instantly. Her eyes flashed. "Why is it my responsibility? Why must I go in and save everything? Why don't I get that choice? No! I don't. I'm goody-little-bush-haired Granger. She won't say no, she's too nice. She won't say no, she's too bloody loyal! I want control of my own damn life!" Her yells were abruptly stopped by a pair of lips on hers. Draco stepped back sharply.

He looked stunned as she felt, and she lifted her hands up to her lips. He spoke lowly, "I understand far more than you think Granger. Far more than you think. You have your part to play just like everyone else does. Just try to hold it together for everyone's sake. I'll meet with you later. Use the post." He turned and stalked out of the clearing. Hermione sat quietly and didn't leave until the first streaks of light passed through the trees.

A/N: New Job, new state. I know this has been forever! Part of the problem I have is to guide this story where I need it to go. I've worked out a better outline, and it will be easier from here on out!


End file.
